Uncertainty Outtakes
by gempire
Summary: These are other POVs for some of my charecters from Uncertainty. Additional summeries per chapter.
1. Tobias and Jane

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**I'd like to keep Uncertainty all in Essie's POV but sometimes I write the POV of other characters to know their story. I have taken the advice of Nikki-Twilight Lover and decided to post some of these chapters. So now I will post them as they become relevant, or at least when they don't give too much away. So this is what my outtakes story is for.**

**I will give a brief description at the start of each outtake so you know where it should go.**

**This chapter is to coincide with chapter 32 of Uncertainty. This is Tobias' point of view of what happened when Jane came to town. I just felt that Tobias should get to reveal this bit since he's unlikely to ever reveal it to Essie here it is for you to read.**

* * *

It had surprised me the night previous when young Esther had come to call to invite us to the cinema. Since she had discovered the fact that we knew of her secret she had seemed distant. Had I been fooling myself all this time that should she learn the truth then we would no longer have barriers between us, or had something else caused this new caution? Perhaps it was the fact that we had all been Volturi in the early part of our existence as vampires.

However she had requested our presence upon that Friday night and we had followed her and her Quileute friends down to Port Angeles where we indulged in a film. A film I might add that was nothing if not laughable at its representation of our kind. I felt a true connection for the first time to Esther's friends, the bashful Sammie, the hostile Susie and the oafish Harry. We connected and I found myself surprisingly inviting them all to join us at the house. Esther looked as if she was about to decline my offer to save her friends but Harry stepped in and accepted. It was a delightful evening and I found it strangely easy to connect with these children who were thousands of years younger than me and by their own admissions my mortal enemies.

I had no desire for the Quileutes' blood, there was too much of the wolf about them, but Will being there was a fly in the ointment. I was due to feed this weekend, perhaps I had left it a little longer than necessary in the hope that Esther would call on me again, although she had not. I endured the enticing scent of the human's blood by trying not to breathe as much as possible. I managed to hold back on my urge to feed and as soon as our guests had left I informed Marlin that I was heading further afield so that I may hunt in a more satisfying way, besides we were not here to deplete the local wildlife.

I drove for hours until I arrived at a place we had yet to hunt, although we had done our research and found there had been a rise in the number of carnivores this year. This was great news to us, because carnivore blood was much more satisfying than that of the herbivore. In my dark early days when I had fed on humans their diet had affected the taste of their blood. Rich people tended to taste nicer because they were more likely to eat meat, and lots of it.

I turned my mind from the past; my confessions to Esther on Tuesday had left my mind wandering back to those dark days more than ever. The guilt felt worse since Esther had seemed to accept it as a matter of fact and that I was no longer like that. However, for the biggest part of my undead life I had been a monster and sometimes I felt I teetered on a knife-edge and it was only a matter of time before I slipped and blood would flow.

I was brooding, I realised darkly. I had no right to brood for brooding was one way for me to become detached from the present world. Detachment was not a good state within which a vampire should exist. Detachment left one thinking that perhaps you were better than humans and that they were nothing more than animals. Detachment stopped you from seeing them as individuals with complex lives and the people with whom they were connected. Detachment was the pathway back to darkness. That was why Marlin and I had decided to experiment with this life the Cullens had adopted, to live amongst humans as one of their number. To be counted within society once more, and so far it was working.

I pushed all thoughts from my mind as I become that which is the true vampire, a creature of senses and instincts, and I hunted the hunters of this little wooded valley. I brought down an enormous male bear with little effort and I soon had the creature drained.

It was enough to satiate my craving and as I wandered back to my car, combing my hair back into the neatness I needed, I wondered at the fact that I needed so little blood nower days. One big bear would be enough to carry me through the next three weeks unless I overly exerted myself. Back when I was a newborn the thirst had been such that I required to feed every five nights or so, and that was because the Volturi had rules that forbade us from feeding every night. As I got older the frequency with which I needed to feed diminished until I fed but once a fortnight. By the time Marlin had entered our fold I was feeding once a month, much to the bemusement of the other Volturi, although Aro was impressed. Aro always finds strength impressive, regardless of what that strength may be.

I had chosen to drive my new Bugatti for this journey. I preferred my old Land Rover and of course Betsy, but tonight I had needed speed so I had chosen my most modern car. I slid into the sleek black vehicle and rang Marlin to let her know I was on my way home. She did worry so when I was away.

After making the call I sped off back to Forks.

It was nearing dawn as I pulled onto the drive, not that one could tell. The cloud was thick overhead and it looked set to be another rainy Forks' day, but it was something one had to endure if we wished to live an open life. As much as I craved the warmth of the sun, for I was born and raised on the shores of the Mediterranean, I could tolerate the rain if it meant that I would not have to endure an endless existence of night.

I pulled into the garage and I sat for a moment contemplating my mood this morning. My mind was determined to go around in circles forcing upon me all my old doubts and fears. I was not tolerable company when I was in this mood and if I returned to the house now I would retire to my room and brood. Therefore I climbed out of my car and rather than returning to the house I went outside and crossed the river before I ran eastward deep into the forest.

Running would help clear my mind and everybody would benefit from it not only me.

I had ran for an hour and I decided it was time to turn back, I removed my cell phone from my pocket, such a handy little device, and was about to phone Marlin when a scent caught my nose. I sniffed the air as I pocket my phone and I felt a fear shiver through my being as I recognised the scent.

_I beg of thee gods, anyone but her!_

I followed the scent until I intercepted the small dark-clad figure.

"Greetings Jane." I said in the most welcoming voice I could manage.

Jane stopped and turned to me, she smiled when she recognised me.

"Tobias Seruvus, this is a pleasant surprise." She said, that smile still in place.

That smile I had come to fear in the years following her transformation.

"It is Hannigan now." I informed her.

"Ah yes, I remember from your last visit." She said serenely. "Which was ten years ago." She chastised.

I was not certain how to respond to this, you always had to be careful in your conversations with Jane.

"You have not visited in a long while. You don't write, you don't call, Aro is most upset." She said in saddened tones.

"Marlin and I have been busy acclimatising Layla to life outside of Volterra." I said promptly.

This was not the reason we had steered clear of the Volturi, but it was our official reason. It was the story we had agreed on should anyone bar Aro himself come calling. Then one touch of his hand and our secret betrayal would be known. Ebony was an illegal half-blood and we should have killed her or turned her over to the Volturi the very night we found her wandering the streets of Paris preying on the homeless. However we could not bring ourselves to do that to the child who looked about eight but was in fact barely more than three. It had not been her fault that some vampire had decided to make a half-blood; it was the father who should be punished. That had been a few short months after we had freed Layla from her tormentors and we had not been back since.

"For ten years?" Jane demanded. "That is an awful long time, even for a messed up little girl like her."

"Her mind is a tangled mess." I said coldly. "It has taken longer than expected to finally have her make sense."

"Is that so?" Jane challenged.

"Yes." I stated firmly.

"So this has nothing to do with the fact that you are playing human like the Cullens and the Denali coven?" She demanded, clearly thinking she had caught me out.

"We have settled here and in order to keep up appearances we entered the local school." I confessed.

"And the humans allowed you to do this without parents?" Jane asked, as if spotting the flaw in my argument.

"We have two new members to our clan who were in their forties when they awoke for the last time. They pose as our parents and so the humans do not suspect." I explained.

"Anyone I know?" Jane prompted.

"Sarrin Sanders and Evan Lithgow, although I do not think you have ever crossed paths. They were made here in the New World, somewhere down in the south. They are barely ten years as vampires and we found them wandering when we passed through the southern states on our way north. They were clanless youngsters and we adopted them, teaching them our ways and they seem to have adapted well." I said telling mostly the truth.

"That was…convenient." Jane observed.

"Yes."

"Did you not think Aro would like to know you have two new clan members?" Jane asked.

"Aro is a busy man, I doubt if he is interested in our exploits." I replied in a harsh whisper.

"I beg to differ." Jane said calmly. "Aro is always interested in the lives of his children, especially his favourite son."

"Then I'm sure he is well informed of Alec." I retorted despite myself.

I was no longer one of their number, and I had started to feel disaffected long before the arrival of the Twins, but it still hurt to think of how easily I was replaced when Aro had found someone with a greater gift. I had held the highest position possible short of being one of the brothers themselves, and then I did not.

"Silly Tobias." Jane said taking my hand and touching my cheek in what was most likely meant to be a comforting gesture but only succeeded in making my skin crawl. "Aro will always love you the most out of all his children for you are his first true son and no one can take that claim away from you."

Was it wrong that her words made me feel a little better? However I had always had a mixed bag of emotions toward my maker and part of being Volturi was the inexplicable urge to please Aro and be his favourite.

"Was there a reason you came?" I asked in order to shake these foreboding thoughts.

"Does there have to be a reason to visit family?" She asked in a hurt voice.

"No, but you never leave Volterra without reason." I pointed out.

"Yes." Jane said in a tone that seemed regretful. "I came on Aro's request. He wished for me to carry to you a message of greeting and to find out how well you were keeping out here in the world of humans."

"We are keeping well." I said promptly.

"Really? No run-ins with other vampires?" She asked.

"We have had the odd occasion, but nothing we could not handle." I said lightly.

"We heard that you are also friends with the Quileutes." Jane said, clearly fishing now.

"We could not hold this territory if we were not." I said simply.

"I heard you are friends enough for one of their daughters to accompany Marlin on a date with a vampire and his cohort." She said, her sly smile suddenly appearing.

"I take it Darius paid you a visit. He said he would." I commented, letting her know that whatever Darius had reported was trivial. "I know nothing of his true agenda, however it seemed to be enticing vegetarian females out on dates and then draining the human who accompanies her before destroying the vampire. He got more than he bargained for from Kate." I said and I smiled as I remembered Marlin's description of how Esther had thrown the boy across the alley, nobody messed with my Wolf Girl.

"Kate?" Jane latched onto the name and I was suddenly glad Esther had the foresight to request a false name in that date debacle.

"Yes. Kate is one of the rare Quileute females who can phase. It came as a shock to her for her mother had been a bit, what is a polite term, promiscuous in her youth and had enticed many a man to her bed. She knew not who Kate's father was and so the wolves were not watching her. That is why Kate doesn't feel as much a part of the Pack as the others. She feels closer to us, and she and Marlin have become great friends." That was a complete lie, except for the latter about Marlin, but I had to put Jane off the trail by any means necessary. The Volturi could never find out about Esther and I cursed Darius for carrying out his threat so quickly.

"She sounds delightful." Jane said with a grin. "May I meet her?"

If my heart were beating it would have stopped in terror, I had piqued Jane's interest in my attempt to cover our trail. I had to think quickly, although I knew of a truthful fact that I could depart.

"She would not wish to meet you for you are a carnivore. The only reason Kate feels comfortable with us is because we only drink the blood of animals."

"Does she know about your past?" Jane asked with a smirk.

"Yes."

"And she still wishes to be your friend?" She asked in astonishment.

"Kate believes that what you are now is more important than the mistakes you made in the past. That it is our dark memories that remind us of why we want to be good." I answered.

"So she is a philosopher this little Indian girl who chooses to run with vampires." Jane stated.

"She doesn't realise it, but yes." I answered and I had to stop myself from smiling once more as I thought of Esther.

Jane was watching me curiously and I knew that she thought I was keeping something from her. It would only be a matter of time before she began to torture me with her power to find out what it was or invited herself to my house and then the shit would truly hit the fan, to use the modern expression.

I had to get her from here, but how?

Then I remembered the research Marlin and I had done not four nights before when we had heard of the growing drugs problem in Seattle. We had considered scaring the low lives into handing themselves over to the authorities, but now a better solution had wandered onto our territory.

Was this the right thing to do?

But Jane will feed regardless and better scum like that than some innocent walking the wrong alley at night.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Pardon?" Jane gasped, taken aback by my sudden question.

"I asked if you were hungry. We can not permit you to hunt on our territory for obvious reasons, however I can show you a place where there are humans aplenty who will not be missed." I said as enticingly as possible.

Jane narrowed her eyes at me.

"Why would you know where there are humans to feed on?" She demanded.

"For these humans are evil and we have been keeping an eye on them while we decided how to best deal with them." I explained.

"I find killing them helps." She said simply. "Although that is understandably against your ethics. So where are these detestable humans?"

"Seattle." I declared. "Come, I'll show you." I added and I held my hand out to her.

Jane looked at my hand cautiously at first; I had not offered my hand to her since I was to take her hunting for the first time. She had wanted Aro to take her, not me, but even by that time the old one had started on his path to a more or less sedentary lifestyle and no longer indulged in true hunting. She had used her gift on me, I had the honour of being her first vampire victim, and by the time I had regained my senses she was already pestering Aro. I had made a vow that day never to offer my hand, or any other part of me, to her again. Although she had used her powers on me many times after that, I had the unfortunate duty of training her and little Jane didn't like to be told what to do.

She took my hand eventually and I began running in the direction of Seattle, towing Jane behind me. I drew a little pleasure from the fact that she was finding it hard to keep up with my pace; at least Esther could outrun her. I slowed my pace slightly lest little Jane should lose her temper and retaliate in the best way she knew how.

It took us two hours to run to Seattle and we wound our way carefully through the humans on the main streets, making our way toward the dock area where I knew the gang hid its headquarters. Finally we reached the collection of empty warehouses with their broken or boarded windows. Glass littered the concrete floor where nature was making a good attempt to reclaim her land with shoots of green pushing up through the cracks.

Despite the bustle of the docks this area seemed to be forgotten and abandoned.

The gang occupied the warehouse at the end of the wharf and we stopped before the nearest warehouse and ducked into the alley created between it and the next warehouse. The ocean was grey at the opposite end of the alley while we had entered from the road. We peered around the corner, down the road to the warehouse that lay across it.

There were two humans slouched outside, looking for all intents and purposes like nothing more than a couple homeless bums clustered around for the shelter the building held. It took a trained eye to recognise that they were actually guarding the door and most likely had weapons concealed about their persons.

"Two." Jane observed. "It will be too easy to kill them."

"From our research the gang numbers at least twenty in the main circle, they are nearly always on site." I informed her.

"Not even a challenge." She scoffed.

"Yes." I agreed; twenty humans were nothing for a determined vampire. "Although you should bare in mind that these humans will have no qualms in hurting you, despite the fact you look like a little girl. In fact they like little girls." I said lowly, my meaning clear in my voice.

"That will give me more determination to destroy them." Jane said with a delightful laugh that was unsettling.

Then I felt a little fearful for Jane, she had her power and she was a force to be reckoned with, but perhaps their numbers would be too great for her? How many could she kill before they overpowered her? What if they did over power her and found some way to destroy her, although it was near impossible for a human to do this, what would Aro say?

I voiced my concerns and she laughed.

Suddenly she turned to me and her smile was chilling again as she backed me up against the wall. She gave a giggle that I never thought I would hear fall from her mouth and she ran her fingers through my hair, which was curled and messy from our Journey here.

"Why Tobias are you really that concerned?" She asked.

"You are family." I replied cautiously, unsure of her intent.

"If you are that concerned then why not join me?" She asked. "I am sure you can use the exercise. Hunting deer can't be that much fun."

"You'd be surprised." I said flatly, I did not wish to be enticed like this.

"Come Tobias, let us feast and be merry." She whispered seductively and had I not been a vegetarian for such a long time and had I not known how Jane worked I think I would have succumbed.

However in that moment I had a strange sense of Esther being near, and I wondered how she would feel if I were to take Jane up on her offer. Could I look into those chocolate eyes and see the look of hurt and betrayal…and worse of all hate? No, that would be truly unbearable.

I pushed Jane away from me as politely as possible.

"I am sorry Lady Jane but I am unable to take you up on your gracious offer." I said, throwing a slight bow in for good measure.

"Such a shame Lord Tobias. I'm sure we would have had much fun together." Jane said sweetly.

I bowed once more before I took one last look down toward the warehouse. I had to leave; the scent of so much fresh blood, even from this distance would be too tempting.

"I will bid thee adieu Lady Jane and I hope you enjoy your feast." I said as way of good-bye.

"Oh I will." Jane promised. "And I hope you'll contact Aro, he gets ever so anxious about his children. If they do not write he thinks that something may have happened to them and feels the need to investigate their whereabouts."

In other words, contact Aro or I'll be back and next time I'll have more of the guard with me. It was the only thing that blackened the life I led now, never would I truly be free of my former clan.

"I will contact him." I promised.

"Yes. He has e-mail now." She said and she slipped a card into my hand. "Feel free to contact him any time."

"Of course." I said.

Jane smiled once more and looked around the corner at the men standing guard. One of them fell to the floor and began to writhe in pain.

"I love it when they do that." Jane chortled and she was a blur as she made a beeline toward the other guard who was looking down at his colleague with a mixture of humour, annoyance and growing worry.

I could witness no more and I made myself scarce.

Once I was free of the eyes of mortals I began running in the happy knowledge that my journey home would be quicker because I wouldn't have Jane slowing me down. I was making good time and I was about an hour from home when I felt that strange sense that Esther was near once more. It was but five minuets later when I caught her scent as well as Marlin's scent and I stopped as they suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Are you ok?" Esther asked and she sounded slightly panicked.

"Yes." I replied, as I felt relieved that I had taken Jane away from here.

"Oh thank god!" Esther gasped, and caught me quite by surprise as she drew me into a tight embrace. "We were worried about you."

"There was no danger and I am back now." I stated as I resisted the urge to breathe in her scent.

When she ran flat out her scent took on an appealing vampire edge that was simply divine.

Esther stepped away from me her relieved face slowly becoming a mask of anger. Then without warning she pushed me and I actually stumbled, I had never imagined she was that strong, stronger than a Quileute when in human form and it made me wonder if she realised.

"Don't you ever do that again!" She raged at me and I was curious for a second as to the reason behind her rage. "Do you know how worried Marlin was?" Ah yes, Esther was full of empathy for her friends and had a tendency to become angry on their behalf.

Although I must admit I was lost for words, I could not imagine Marlin's worry would merit such a strong reaction, especially since Marlin was looking at Esther with the same level of shock that I felt. Was Esther's anger really a product of her friend's agitation or did it come from somewhere else entirely?

"What were you thinking going off with that sadistic bitch?" Esther demanded and there was a growl in her voice now.

How did she know I had gone off with Jane?

"I knew nothing would happen." I assured her, and I shrugged to try and alleviate the seriousness of the situation.

However my attempt at nonchalance seemed to have no effect on Esther's agitation.

"Are you sure of that? This is Jane we're talking about. Did you even think how your family would have felt if she'd killed you?" She spat the words at me, although she was starting to look confused.

"But she didn't." I pointed out; I was starting to feel agitated myself.

"But she could have you stupid bastard. Did you even stop and consider how this may effect those around you?" There were tears in her eyes, but even in her anger she wouldn't meet my eyes.

Then I registered the fact that she had called me a bastard, which hurt me. My intention was to protect, not to harm. My family would survive without me. They had Marlin to keep them safe in my absence.

"Yes." I lied, because I hadn't considered their emotional well being, only that I could protect them from the Volturi. "I was thinking of you." I added quietly, because I thought I should garnish the lie with the truth.

"_ME?"_ She demanded incredulously.

"Yes. I was leading Jane from here so that she would not discover your existence." I explained quickly.

"But that's not your job. The Pack is here to protect me. If she'd set one foot on Quileute land then we would have been well within our rights to kill her." She retorted, but I had to disagree, Jane was a vicious experienced killer.

"Not before she hurt or possibly killed a proportion of your number. No. It was better I led her away." I informed her, did she not know how dangerous Jane was?

"And left Marlin to worry? If nothing was wrong why didn't you check in?" She demanded, unable to find argument with my statement.

Damn! I had been about to phone Marlin when I had detected Jane. I had forgotten to do so in my haste to be rid of her. Of course Marlin was worried I had not phoned, I had told her I'd be back hours ago. But now was not the time to worry about such a small matter, I had risked myself in taking Jane away and now I was being berated for not calling in? I felt my anger threaten to rise and I tried to keep it under control.

"I wanted to keep Jane busy." I said in a cold voice.

"In what way?" Esther demanded, and the look of mortification on her face made my stomach turn in disgust at what she was implying.

"Not in that way." I gasped, appalled beyond measure. "I would never…not with Jane." And I shuddered at the thought.

"Never Jane." Marlin agreed gravely for my sister knew me well.

"I showed her where she could…" I was still not wholly comfortable that I had done this so it was hard to speak the words. "Where she could hunt undetected far from our territory." I had hoped never to reveal this fact, oh well, the truth always comes out.

"You showed her where there was people to kill." Esther translated darkly.

"She was going to feed anyway. Was it not preferable she do this far from Forks?" I retorted although even to myself this sounded a poor excuse and I tried to compensate with anger.

"It would be preferable if she did not do it at all." Esther snapped.

"And how do you propose to stop Jane from feeding?" I hissed, I was starting to tire of this exchange.

"She can't feed if she's dead." Esther said pointedly.

"And how do you suppose Aro would react should we destroy his favourite minion? He might just start listening to Caius more and launch his attack on the vegetarians, starting with your precious Pack." I replied in a glacial voice, if it had been that easy to be rid of Jane I would have destroyed her myself.

"You should have led her onto the Res." Esther said smoothly.

"What?" I demanded, had she gone insane?

"The Res is like a territory right. In the covenant forged after the great standoff an agreement was drawn up that made Quileute land off limit to vampires unless invited. Quileute land is seen as a vampire territory and must be treated as such. What's the penalty if you were to go onto another vampire's hunting range and start killing humans?" She asked.

"That vampire would have every right to destroy me." I answered promptly, for it was law.

"Exactly." She declared smugly.

However there was a flaw in her argument if she wished to employ that law.

"But you would have had to have let her kill someone." I replied gravely.

She shook her head. By the gods she was stubborn!

"She should not be on our territory, we have every right to defend it." Esther said flatly.

"You're plan would work right up to the point where Aro sends someone to investigate and you're left open to discovery yet again." I responded in exasperated tones, for someone who lived in fear of the Volturi she didn't seem to be as aware of Aro's tenacity as she should.

"But don't you see the beauty of it. We'll just pick them off one-by-one." She said as if it were the most perfect plan in the world.

I felt like crying at her determination to continue this line of reasoning. It would not work and that was that. How could I make stubborn Miss Esther see sense?

"It would not work." Marlin said with a sigh. "He would send an army when the second didn't come back." Hopefully my sister was growing wary of this conversation as well for Marlin had a way for bringing conversations to a close.

Esther seemed to subside a little, if I had made the point I'm sure she would have continued to argue. Yet she seemed to accept what Marlin said as gospel, she had on many occasion.

"Well, anyway. It was still wrong to lead her to the humans." Esther muttered.

With that I couldn't argue, but I'd try my damndest. I would show her I could be just as stubborn as her. I had walked this earth for nigh on three thousand years, she was not quite seventeen. I would show her what it meant to be stubborn.

"It was a gang of drug dealers who have washed the streets of Seattle with their evil product. They have killed and they have raped and they have done things that would sicken old Aro himself. They are not innocents." I said in a dark voice.

"Then they should be in jail." She replied, and she was right, but this gang had slipped by the legal system undetected for many a year.

"But they're not." I stated gravely.

"Ok. Tobias you were wrong to run off and for leading Jane to humans, even monstrous scum like the ones you chose. Essie, just accept this as the favour it is and don't look too deeply into it. Jane was here, now she's not so we have nothing to fear." Marlin cut in, she knew when I was beginning to get unreasonable and that neither of us would give in before the other. "Now with all that aside, can we just go home?"

"Yeah, you're right." Esther said with a sigh. "Look, I'm sorry for pushing you and all."

"You were upset." I said as gently as I could to show that I harboured no bad feelings toward her.

"Still, that's no excuse. You had us worried and when you were ok…well you had us worried." She appeared to be stumbling over her words, as if she couldn't work out her own feelings.

"I'm sorry to have caused you worry." I murmured. I was unsure if I had caused Esther any personal worry, but if I had it merited an apology.

"Now that's better." Marlin said with a smile. "Now come on, we have a Halloween party to prepare for."

Not the Halloween party! I had advised against it, but Marlin was a social animal and craved company. Now it had been mentioned to somebody outside the clan there was no going back.

"What Halloween party?" Esther asked.

"The one I have decided to throw for our class. They are most curious to see our 'spooky' mansion." Marlin replied with a grin.

I rolled my eyes and refrained from entering their conversation for fear of telling them what I truly thought of this plan.

"So you're gonna invite them up on Halloween." Esther remarked with a chuckle.

I couldn't help but hope that if Essie thought it a silly idea Marlin would give up on the whole nonsense.

"Of course." Marlin said with a smile. "What better time is there to visit a spooky house?"

Esther chuckled again and we made our way back to the house, but this time I got the feeling that she was warming to the subject.

"So what was little miss Sadist doing here anyway?" Esther asked, drawing me back into the conversation.

"We have our friend Darius to thank for that." I answered darkly, trying not to mention the fact that this situation had arisen from yet another time Marlin had ignored my advice in pursuit of social happiness. "He went back to Volterra with tales of the Hannigans. Jane came bearing greetings from Aro and also a reminder that we were not forgotten. He had lost track of us these past five years."

Marlin obviously knew that Aro had lost track of us five years ago, Essie didn't. Although it had been ten years since we had last contacted Aro it had taken a while before we could cover our trail enough so we were undetectable.

"They know where we are again." Marlin murmured. "Oh dear."

"Yes. Thanks to Darius." I said bitterly.

"God. If I ever see that spiky haired jerk again I'll tear him apart." Esther growled and there was a clear tremor through her body as she clenched her fists.

"I'd rather you didn't try." I said with a sudden sense of foreboding. "Darius is a seasoned werewolf hunter with all the skill and knowledge needed to tackle a wolf."

"The children of the moon maybe, but I'm not a half crazed monster controlled by a shiny rock in the sky. I'm Quileute." She pointed out justifiably proud.

"I know. But Darius is dangerous and a lot stronger than he looks. You should never underestimate him." My tone became urgent by the end, I knew Esther had a tendency to go and do things that were not wise, would she go seek Darius out voluntarily?

"I won't." She promised. "But if he comes near me again I will defend myself."

Which is reasonable, but if Darius ever comes near her again I will kill him myself.

That thought caught me completely by surprise as surely as the rage that had coursed through me when I witnessed that cur licking Essie's face. The rage inside had been great and I would have ripped him apart had he not been under the protection of the Volturi. Under vampire law Port Angeles had not been part of our territory until I had declared it so that night, so he had ever right to hunt Essie. If I wished to destroy Darius I would need a valid reason to do so.

"So will I." Marlin said firmly. "But I doubt if we'll see Darius here again. At least not on his own."

Which was the truth. Now that Darius knew how powerful our clan was he would not return unless he had back up. Hopefully that back up would not include the Volturi Guard or the Wolf Hunters, we could not defend ourselves against such a force.

"Essie?" I heard Marlin say softly and I turned to see that she Esther had stopped.

Esther looked pale, and it had nothing to do with that little trick she had shown me during our afternoon of revelation. She looked terrified.

"You don't think the Volturi will come here?" She asked in a small voice.

"They've no reason to come here. We're not breaking any rules and we have nothing they want." Marlin said in soothing tones. "That they know of." She added.

"But what about Jane?" Esther demanded.

"She only came to see if what Darius said was true so that she could report back to Aro. In fact we are less likely to have a visit from the Volturi now because the territory is taken." I explained, for it was the truth and there was no use in Esther upsetting herself over nothing.

"Oh god, I wish this would all just be over with." She sobbed and slumped to the floor. "Why can't I just stop developing already? At least then I wouldn't have to fear the Volturi because they'd have no argument against me."

"What do you mean?" Marlin asked, as she sat next to her.

I stood there feeling like an unneeded part, I was not good at comforting. This was Marlin's territory.

"You've heard the story of the great standoff." Esther stated as if it were common knowledge among our kind.

"Many times." Marlin said, for we had.

"So you know why the Volturi wanted to kill my mother once they found out that she wasn't an immortal child?" She asked.

I dropped my head as I felt a flutter of dread run through me. I remember this part well for it was what outraged most of the carnivorous nomads who had recounted this tale to us. It was what made them think that perhaps the Volturi where not as benevolent and just as they'd been led to believe. It made them wonder why the Volturi would search so hard for a reason to destroy a clan whose only crime appeared to be their great number.

"Only there's no secret full-grown hybrid out there to vouch for me. I'm the first. The prototype. The one all others will be measured by. And since my parents are the only half-blood/werewolf couple all those little uncertainties will be my siblings. I need to turn out well to protect them." Esther said simply.

I had not realised the depth of her worry, no wonder she presented a tough, angry exterior to the world. I had called her childish once and told her that she had no idea the responsibility I had when I was her age. I had been foolish; I had no idea the responsibility she felt now. I saw Esther as what she truly was, a marvellous unique creature who deserved to be nurtured and treated with awe. Caius would see her as an abomination and petition Aro to destroy her, but I think Aro would see the beauty of her potential.

"You will turn out well." Marlin said firmly.

"Most definitely." I agreed. "If Aro cannot see that then he is blind." I added, for those with no true knowledge of the inner-workings of the Volturi feared him the most.

"But it's not Aro I'm worried about." She pointed out.

So Esther did recognise true danger now and then?

"We can handle Caius." I declared fervently.

"He's afraid of us." Marlin said with a giggle.

"He's not afraid of anything." Esther said lowly.

"He doesn't like lightning and he doesn't like wolves. They are the two things that have nearly killed him since he was made vampire. So we would make a formidable team." Marlin explained in an almost gleeful voice.

I smiled slightly, remembering the time when she was fairly new and Caius had made advances to her. She had landed a lightening bolt so close to him it had singed his robe. He had been wary of her ever since.

"You're right." Esther said cheerfully, but I could tell it was false, she just wished to close the subject. "I won't let it worry me anymore. If the Volturi come they come. Hopefully they won't and I'll never have to see any one of them ever again."

"That's the spirit." Marlin said, helping Esther to her feet.

"Come on, let's go plan this party." Esther declared, sounding truly buoyant now. "I'll race you back to the house."

Marlin laughed as she got to her feet and I couldn't help but smile.

"Are you ready?" Esther asked.

"I'll beat you Wolf Girl." I said with a chuckle, she had beaten me the other day and I was determined not to allow it to become a habit.

"Not if I can help it Fang Boy." She retorted.

I felt a secret thrill whenever she called me that name, as loath as I was to it at first. I felt an inexplicable pride that Esther had deemed me worthy enough to bestow me with a nickname. Even if it had been done out of devilment when she had first used the name upon me.

"Looks like I'm going to lose." Marlin said mournfully for I had told her of Esther's speed Tuesday night.

"Ready. Steady. Go!" Esther shouted, and we took off running.

I was running neck and neck with Esther as we neared the house. I was past the cottage when I realised she was no longer running at my side. I turned back to see were she was. She had stopped dead in the middle of the track.

"What's wrong?" Marlin asked, as I made my way back toward them.

"Mom's here." Esther said excitedly.

"She is?" Marlin asked.

"Yeah. Come on." Esther declared excitedly, pulling at both of us and I felt excited that Esther would want to introduce us to her mother as her friends, although we had met Renesmee before.

"Would you not rather spend time with your mother alone?" Marlin asked cautiously.

Of course I had forgot, Esther didn't see much of her mother now because the university was open once more and she had lectures to give.

Esther stopped to consider Marlin's words.

"You're right." She said. "I should. But I'll be over this evening so make sure you got your planning head on."

"I will." Marlin promised.

"Then I'll catch you guys later." Esther said, before leaving us on the trail.

We waited a moment before Marlin spoke.

"Why didn't you call? There's more than just you in this family, I sometimes think you forget that." She hissed in her native language that no longer existed. She often did this when we were alone I think it was to keep the language alive since we were the only two people who still spoke it.

"I forgot." I replied in the same language. "I had more pressing matters to attend to. Besides if I had called you Jane would have been aware of the connection I had to you out there in the wilderness and would have insisted you join us. Better she think that I was alone than have her corner the both of us."

"I can handle Jane." Marlin said coldly.

"Jane would not have been here at all if you hadn't gone behind my back and accepted that date with the pointy haired imbecile." I retorted, speaking now in Latin.

Marlin glared at me.

"You put Essie in danger that night, exposing her to a vampire you did not know and you did it again today, enlisting her help, what if I had been in serious trouble?" I demanded, sticking to my native language.

"Then Essie could have helped us." Marlin stated, stubbornly sticking to her native tongue. "She is stronger than you think. You treat her as if she would break at the first sign of trouble but she has fight in her and keeping her cooped up in this forest is not the answer. Besides, she's the best tracker we know and I did not wish to worry the others, you know how Layla fares when she becomes agitated."

"It was still wrong for you to call on Essie." I said firmly.

"I would not have found you if it was not for her." Marlin said quietly.

"She has a good nose." I said approvingly.

"No. It had nothing to do with her nose. The rain was washing the scents away and jumbling them all up. However Essie had the idea to deploy one of her other skills."

"Which one?" I asked, intrigued now.

"I think she sent herself from her body. At least she told me to guard it, twice. If she had not done it the second time we would have run all the way to Seattle." Marlin whispered.

"And right into Jane." I finished, switching back to Marlin's language.

"Yes. So you see Esther has a good sense about her which she could use more fully if people would allow her to develop them." Marlin said, it was a line of argument she had used many a time.

"I agree with you little sister, but her parents do not. They wish to keep her safe, they are overly protective of her and I'm sure you can understand why?" I asked.

"I understand, but I don't agree. Their method is pushing Essie to danger unprepared. For example we made friends with Essie before she knew we knew her secret. I think that perhaps she would not have done so had she known in the first place. She is a very contrary person and I think she would have felt her parents were trying to force the friendship and she would have rejected us out of spite. So Jacob's plan to keep her away from us failed." Marlin's voice had taken on the quality that had set her as a mystic among her people as it often did when she was making an observation of this kind.

"You're right little sister." I said, pulling her into an embrace and I kissed the top of her head, as was our custom.

"I always am big brother." She said and nudged me in the ribs. "And don't you forget it."

"As if I could." I said with a chuckle. "Come, let us go see what the young ones have been up to in our absence." I added and we made our way back to the house.

**

* * *

**

I hope this answered a few questions.

**I'd like to know what you think so please review**

**Gemma x**


	2. Layla and Masen in the Garden

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**This chapter is kind of an outtake from Renesmee lost as well as Uncertainty and weirdly goes with chapter 34 of both stories. That wasn't on purpose, it just happened to work out that way. Anyway, this is a bit of Layla's POV of what happened in Volterra and what happened when she went to talk with Masen in the garden.**

**I was going to put this in Uncertainty but then I decided that I would definitely keep it all in EPOV. That's why it starts as it does and when I first wrote this Essie didn't know Layla's true identity, but when I was writing the conversation between Layla and Essie I knew there was no way that Essie wouldn't put two and two together. **

**So here's a bit of Layla POV**

* * *

Hello. I guess you're not expecting to hear from me. I'm just a minor character in Esther's story. But I'm a living being with thoughts of my own. Ok, so living isn't quite accurate. I suppose I should say that I'm an existing vampire being with thoughts of my own.

I wasn't always a vampire, well that's obvious, but I was once a human with dreams. If you can believe that? I was a human with potential but my head was filled with vampires and all other horrors, and perhaps that was my downfall. For if I had not given credence to such nonsense then perhaps my wanderings would never have led me to the gates of Volterra.

Gosh, look at me rambling. I guess I ramble a lot if I really think about it, although thinking in strait lines hurts my head these days. In Esther's narrative you've known me as Layla Hannigan, but this was not always my name. You have known me by another name, although my friend Essie may not be aware of it. The name you knew me as…

No, I shan't tell. Not quite yet at least. I will reveal it to you in small increments in the hope that you might know me before the 'big reveal'. For now I will stick with Layla and continue the story from where Essie left me at the door…

"There he is." Essie whispered as we peered out into the dark. "Go get him tiger." She added with a grin.

I looked at her for a moment, stealing my breath before I stepped out into the dark seclusion of the garden. The others encouraged me also and I felt pleased that all my friends were rooting for me. I gave them all one last smile and I stepped outside.

The night-air brushed cool against my skin and the night scents hit my nose, mixing with the deliciously appealing scent that was Masen. I stopped for a moment in the shadow between the pools of light as I watched his still form as he lay on a mat. I knew if my heart was still beating it would hitch right now, stopping its rhythm for that brief second of pleasurable pain. I knew this for it had happened that day, all those years ago. The last day I was human.

I should have listened to that girl; the disgruntled one in the lobby who was all dressed up like a china doll. She warned me, in so many words, but I didn't listen. Even though her words had made it sound as if she was saying the show wasn't worth the money, I knew she meant that there was danger. I felt the stirrings in my gut that usually meant something bad was going to happen, but I shrugged it off. Put it down to the excitement of being in a real life actual vampire castle.

She'd gone off with what must have been her brother; they had the same hair colour, and his girlfriend. Of course I know now that the girl was Nessie and the couple were her parents, Bella and Edward, but the funny thing is none of them have recognised me. Does colouring my hair black really make me look that much different?

I took one step closer to Masen, holding my breath.

He had held his breath…

I had gone into that room, trailing behind the rest because I didn't want anyone pushing me from behind. We'd been ushered into the middle of a ring of people who stood around the outside looking all gorgeous and pale. I had marvelled at their "make-up" and wondered if they'd let me in on their secret. I suppose they did in a way.

He had smiled at me, the young boy with sandy gold hair that fell all in his eyes. It looked so soft; I wanted to run my fingers through it. He smiled at me and my heart thudded in my chest as I smiled back. My knees were feeling weak as I continued to gaze at his perfection. This was a new feeling to me, I had never been bowled over by anyone, I was instantly hooked, and I liked it.

_Don't worry, it will all be alright. _I heard the voice in my head, it was soothing like honey, and I had no doubt it belonged to the boy. But he hadn't moved his lips; his warm smile hadn't left his face. I gasped at the realisation; intrigued beyond measure that telepathy was real.

A wave of nausea swept through me and I fought the urge to clutch at my stomach as I realised the words that were settling into my mind as the guy with the long black hair spoke them were mocking. He was making fun of us, trying to stop us believing by telling us the truth in such a way that we wouldn't believe it.

The boy was looking at me curiously now. I gazed back at him, taking in every feature. His sandy soft looking hair with it's golden tones that framed his long face that was a lot paler than you could achieve with make-up and still have it look like skin. Something told me that the crimson of his iris had nothing to do with contacts. I knew that if I could only reach out and touch him I would know, I would know for certain.

To my surprise he actually held his hand out to me. I glanced around, mainly to check if this would be ok, but nobody seemed to be paying attention to us so I reached my hand out and touched his offered palm. I felt the gasp hiss through my teeth as my arm shot back of it's own accord.

He was deathly cold! As cold as a dead body! I should know, I was the one who found my auntie dead when I was eleven. She'd died in her sleep ten hours earlier and her body had been cold by then, this boy was as cold as that and he was walking around and breathing.

Then it hit me. They _were_ vampires, and this wasn't a game. We were going to be the 'dinner' part of the evening, and we were already experiencing the show.

The boy's eyes had gone slightly glazed as if he were concentrating on something in his mind. When they refocused he looked at me sadly and apologetically. As if I hadn't been sure before, his look had just confirmed it.

Then the black haired man spoke, "…and like all creatures we must eat. And now with your arrival, dinner is served."

It sounded so cliché and people laughed obligingly, but the guy was being serious, how could they not see that? And that's when the screaming started. They were vampires, all of them, including this golden haired god who had made my heart stutter. He had stirred this…thing within me, but all he was interested in was my blood.

I took a deep breath, looked him defiantly in the eyes and said, "Do your worst." Despite the fact that I felt almost sick with the terror that gripped my body.

And his grin had widened, his lips pulling back over those extremely white teeth, as he hovered over me ready to pounce, as a morbid part of my mind felt let down that he didn't have fangs. I felt his fingers curl around the tops of my arms and even in the grip of my terror I felt a tingle of pleasure shiver through me from his touch.

And then he was moving in. Closing the distance to bring his teeth to my throat. I held my breath in expectation of pain as the screams echoed around, ringing in my ears. I could feel him near my skin and I was expecting the pain as his teeth ripped through my flesh, I wondered how long it would take me to bleed out and finally stop feeling it.

My eyes snapped open as I gasped when I felt his cold lips touch my skin, and he shook his head, his nose brushing against me, moving my hair so it tickled me. I held my breath as I waited for him to strike, but as I started to feel faint and had to breathe I realised that he hadn't breathed for about two minuets now as the screams continued around us.

What, didn't he want to eat me?

_I can't do it_. I heard his voice in my head, clearer this time. _This isn't right, I won't kill humans._

"Are you ok?" I whispered as loudly as I dared.

_But you're so warm_. He thought toward me, and I felt his hands leave my arms, to encircle me and pull me close to him. I gasped at the feel of his cold body pressed against mine as he still rested his lips against my neck.

"And you're cold." I remarked with a slight laugh as I slowly placed my arms around his shoulders, returning his embrace.

_I won't do it._ He thought again, shaking his head against my shoulder, but this time I was sure the thought wasn't directed at me.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want." I crooned, stroking the back of his gold hair, it was as soft as I'd imagined.

And he still hadn't drawn a breath!

"Young Masen, is there a problem?" Someone asked, it was the same voice that had made the big show and only now I realised that all the other sounds had stopped.

Masen, that was the first time I'd heard his name, looked up quickly and pulled me against him, cradling my head gently against his chest with his big hand. I felt my eyes widen, as I heard no heartbeat there. There was no sound in his chest apart from the movement of air as he spoke.

"I just can't do it." He said aloud.

"Do what?" The man demanded.

"Feed off a human. I…I just can't."

"And why not?"

I felt Masen shrug.

"I see Cullen has gotten inside your head too." Another voice spat. "Turning you against a proper vampire life."

"I think Carlisle has proven his way is an achievable way of life for vampires. There's nothing wrong with animal blood." Masen observed.

"Well put young one." The first voice said full of humour.

"If you can survive on animal blood and the blood of humans does not appeal, prove it." The second voice said slyly.

"I haven't killed this girl." Masen said tightly, it sounded like he was running out of air to talk with.

"Try resisting when you breathe." The second voice encouraged, sounding amused now.

_Hold perfectly still and I might just be able to do this._ I heard his urgent voice in my mind. I nodded my head against his chest_. Ok. Sorry if this doesn't work, after three. One. Two. Three…_

I held my breath as I felt his chest swell beneath my cheek. I held perfectly still as I felt a shudder run through him, I had survived this long, but perhaps this was where he lost it and bit.

"Piece of cake." Masen said smugly.

I let out the breath I'd been holding and started breathing again. If I'd known how this all transpired I would not have felt so relieved.

"If you won't kill her then step away from her boy." The cold voice sneered.

"Why?" Masen asked.

"So that someone else may feed upon her."

"No!" Masen exclaimed, his arms tightening around me. "You can't kill her!"

"Excuse me!"

"At peace Caius. The boy is merely over excited. Please young one, tell us why you think this human deserves to live while the others did not?" The voice of the original speaker asked.

"Because I didn't kill her. Isn't that enough proof she deserves to live?" Masen pleaded.

"An interesting hypothesis young one, but unfortunately she has witnessed all here and therefore we cannot allow her to return to the outside world. All humans who know must die."

"Can't you erase her memory?" Masen asked hopefully.

There was a pause before the original speaker answered. "Their power does not work on humans."

"Then what…what if I made her a vampire?"

"As much as I admire your strength so far young Masen, I do not think it would extend to your tasting her blood. I do not think you have the ability to stop once you start." The first speaker said, sounding regretful.

"What if you bite her for me?" Masen asked.

"If I do that then she will be mine, but she has nothing of value, so why waste good venom?" The first speaker was starting to sound a little annoyed now, as if he were dealing with a nagging child.

"Then maybe I could ask Edward or Bella to bite her."

"That still means you take her from here human. We have no guarantee that you will change her."

"And you haven't got a little psychic with you to prove you'll keep your word." Caius jeered.

"Psychic." Masen murmured. "That's it. She has a power; she knows when things are going to happen. I saw it in her mind."

"Really?" Now the first speaker sounded delighted. "Let me see." He said, and a long pale hand entered my field of vision.

I frowned at it.

"Go on." Masen whispered. "Aro just wants to see your thoughts."

I nodded my head and loosened one of my arms to place my hand in Aro's. It felt strange, all papery and thin but the fingers closed around mine like a vice.

I looked up into those dusty red eyes that appeared to gaze into the back of my head and a smile slowly crept across the pale face.

"You are right young Masen, this delicate one does have a talent." Aro said and suddenly Aro had his arm around my shoulder. "Would you like to be a vampire my dear?"

I gasped at the question; I had often wondered how I would feel should I ever be posed this question. Only one answer sang through me now.

"Yes." I said firmly.

Aro chuckled and drew me further into is side, "Then come my dear, eternity awaits."

I was mesmerised and I couldn't look away from his face so I didn't see the bodies around me, perhaps if I had I would have changed my mind. Instead I walked in a floating world of awe next to the tall ancient vampire.

That was my last human memory, Aro leading me away from my prince…

My beautiful blond prince lying there on my lawn, if I were alive my heart would swell, but I was not and I had to merely appreciate the fact that my skin tingled as I neared him. Well this was it.

I moved closer and I reached out to touch him.

"Hey Layla." He said without opening his eyes.

I clammed up as I always did in his presence, unless I started spouting rubbish.

He opened his eyes and looked up at me. He gasped and twisted until he was sitting up facing me. He reached his hand out as he frowned and his fingers brushed my hair.

"I know you." He whispered.

I nodded my head.

"Goth girl?" He asked.

I smiled and nodded again.

"You didn't kill me." I said lightly.

"You…it's you." He said again.

"Yes. It's me, Lileth."

"Oh my god! How didn't I recognise you?"

"People don't." I replied. "I look different with black hair."

He was stroking my hair and looking at it in astonishment.

"You are my prince." I whispered. "You will restore my mind."

He stopped and looked at me with a frown.

"Do you really think that?" He asked.

I nodded my head emphatically.

"Oh." He remarked and looked down.

This wasn't how it was supposed to go. He was supposed to recognise me and kiss me and I would finally have my mind back. We should become one this night as was ordained in that moment he said no. I was meant to be his and his alone.

"What were you doing?" I found my mouth asking; sometimes I had no control over it.

"Star gazing." He said with a crooked smile.

I looked up at the cloud filled sky.

"But it's cloudy." I observed.

"Yeah. But it doesn't stop me imagining the stars." He said. "It's a bit like sleep. Come here and I'll show you."

I looked at him doubtfully.

"And I thought I was the one who was doolally." I observed.

"Just give it a try." He said, his southern accent coming through strong.

I shivered slightly and watched as he lay back down on his mat and motioned for me to come lie next to him. I complied willingly and he cushioned my head with his arm.

"See." He said, pointing at the clouds. "There's the big dipper…"

"Which is part of Ursa Major." I cut in. "If you follow those lines you come to Polaris, the North Star." As amazing as it may seem I could actually make out the constellations against the dark clouds. "And over there is Perseus and of course Andromeda and Pegasus."

"Wow." Masen observed. "You sure know your astronomy."

"Auntie thought that if you couldn't recognise and name at least twenty constellations you had no business looking at the night sky." I said primly. "It was one of our great joys, to name the stars."

"When I was human it was the one sure thing to calm me down. My parents built a platform connected to my bedroom so I could go stargazing." Masen said wistfully.

"They were rich." I stated.

"Yeah. Sometimes I think they were too rich."

"Auntie was rich, but she never squandered. People thought her a witch because of all the cats. But she was my Aunt and she took me in when no one else wanted me. I was to be her protégé, but she died before her work was complete."

"That's sad."

"I suppose. But it led me to Dean who opened my eyes to the world of darkness and in turn that led me to Volterra and to you, my prince. The one who will restore my mind." I explained, looking at him hopefully.

"You can't keep saying that." He said, looking at me sadly.

"But you are and you will." I said, feeling the need to cry the tears that would never come. "You said 'no' and saved me from death. You will save me from the abyss of madness. You will give me my mind back."

"Layla, I'm not what you think I am." Masen said sadly.

"Yes you are." I declared, and suddenly I was partially on top of him as I looked down into his face. "You are my prince and you will give me my mind."

Masen frowned at me for a moment but his fingers began to run absentmindedly through my hair. That was a good sign right?

I longed to feel his lips against mine as I had once felt them against my neck.

He was gazing into my eyes and we were drawn together. I leaned toward him as he brought his arms around me and the elation I felt as his lips touched mine was truly divine. The kiss, I had never experienced anything like it in all my years. It made my whole being sung as he moved his lips against mine.

All of a sudden he stopped and pulled away from me as much as possible.

"This is wrong." He whispered.

"It's right. It's right." I gasped.

"I've no right to kiss you."

"You have every right. It is the right thing." I stated as I felt my stomach swim, that was never a good sign.

"It's not fair on you." Masen said firmly.

"But my whole time in Volterra, this is all I thought about, finding my Prince and kissing him." I said, smiling to show I meant this.

"This isn't fair on you because I'm married." He said quickly.

His words hit me sharply and I was curled into a ball on the floor without being aware of moving. The dry sobs were wracking my body as my mind roiled with the same three questions. How could he be married? Why did these things always happen to me? Where was his wife now?

"We're getting divorced." He said quietly and his words cut through my despair.

"You are?" I asked.

"Yeah. She wasn't right for me. Our ideals didn't quite mesh." He answered.

I was sat up and blinking at him.

"Why did you marry?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." He replied looking shifty.

"That is not a reason to marry. Be thankful you did not have the ceremony performed at Volterra." I said firmly.

"Why?"

"Because that marriage is binding forever. It is the oath you take when you find your true mate. Technically under vampire law you are not truly married so it would not be considered infidelity if you wished to indulge in a little fun this night." I explained.

"I don't care about vampire customs. I stood before the eyes of god and pledged myself to Holly. Until I get the piece of paper that frees me from that bond then I still belong to her." Masen said firmly.

"You're very honourable." I said, feeling sad.

"Hey listen. I like you a lot." He said, and he placed his finger under my chin and forced me to look at him. "You are the one I'm meant to be with and I never should have left you there in Volterra. If I hadn't of been a newborn at the time then maybe I would have found the strength to turn you myself. But it didn't work out that way and I didn't realise what I'd found in you that day. That's why I married Holly, in the vague hope to end my loneliness, but you're the only one who can do that."

I looked deep into his eyes trying to determine if his words were real.

"I've already petitioned her." He said. "I'm just waiting for her to reply. It shouldn't be long now and once it's over with…I'll be free to date who I please."

"But until then, we must repress our feelings?" I asked.

Masen nodded sadly.

I dropped my head feeling defeated.

Masen wound his arms around me and I couldn't help but melt against his chest.

"Once this is over we'll be together." He promised. "But I got to do things right. It's the way I was raised."

I nodded my head. "How can I condemn you for being a gentleman." I whispered.

He said nothing but he appeared to be breathing in my scent.

"Shall we look at the stars some more?" I asked.

"Sure." He agreed.

We lay back down on the mat and continued with our pretence of stargazing.

I'm not sure how long we lay there looking at the hidden stars; sometimes I lose sense of the passage of time. I know we were there a while because we had started making up our own constellations that were becoming more absurd with every passing comment.

There was a whooshing noise from the direction of the house and I was in time to see two figures ghosting quickly across the lawn before jumping the river and disappearing into the trees on the other side.

"Who was that?" Masen gasped.

"Perhaps it was Tobias and Essie." I said with a mischievous giggle. "Perhaps they are lovers and are stealing into the woods for a secret tryst." I added laughing at the absurdity of my statement.

Masen laughed also.

"Yeah right." He observed. "That would be a disaster. They both like being the leader too much."

"Unless they merge together and become some fearful uber leader. What chance would we have for disobedience then?" I said in mock horror.

"That's a very scary thought." He guffawed.

"Good job it would never happen." I said in sure tones, but as I said it I felt an odd feeling shiver through me.

I was about to voice this to Masen when I noticed he had frozen and was frowning toward the house.

"Some of them are thinking of coming out onto the lawn. Do you want to stay here or shall we go somewhere quieter?" Masen asked. "We could go to the cottage and talk some more."

I looked at him unsure.

"Come on. It's nice to hear you talk for once, you're usually too shy around me." He said.

"I would like to talk." I said. "Get to know the real you rather than the picture I've built in my head."

"Then it's settled." Masen said, springing to his feet.

He reached down and pulled me quickly to my feet and we sped off for the river. I glanced back just as we entered the cover of the trees to see the door open and the party spill out onto the lawn.

I smiled as I followed Masen into the cottage. Perhaps we wouldn't become one tonight, but talking was a start.

**

* * *

**

Thank you for reading

**Gemma x**


	3. Sammie's Imprint

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**I have for a long time planned that Max would be Sammie's imprint. Way back around about chapter thirty. I had written a much shorter version of the imprinting, which I might just post, where Essie introduced Max to her friends on July 4****th**** and Sammie and Max imprinted there and then. When writing chapter 42 I was wondering whether I should bring Max into it sooner and after a discussion with Nikki she suggested a scenario where Sammie keeps bumping into Max (She didn't know I'd already wrote the other version at this point). I was a little hesitant at first about changing what I'd already written, but it started niggling at me. Sammie started to speak in my mind and tell me exactly what happened, so I just had to write it down. I was up until two in the morning that night, the time had just slipped away until I had what is pretty much written here. So I made some adjustments to Essie's chapter to fit in with Sammie's account and actually came out with a better result.**

**So here is Sammie's story. It goes with Chapter 43 of Uncertainty**.

**Enjoy x**

* * *

It was a Monday and life was dull, dull, dull…

I was bored and all alone since my sister had imprinted. Susie and me, we were meant to be inseparable, I thought that was the whole point of being twins. But she had imprinted and now I was left alone.

Really it wasn't fair, I was left alone out of all our pack. Everyone had imprinted but me.

Susie was away with Tuck making out, and more, I didn't even need to see it in the pack mind to know what she'd been up to. Don't ask me, it's a twin thing. Essie spent all her free time with Tobias and even though they had set boundaries you could just tell they worked around them. As for Harry, well Nikki wasn't here, but that just meant Harry spent most of his time moping about the place. The only time he seemed to show any other emotion was when we were on border duty and that was only hope that we might catch a leech we were actually allowed to kill.

So all my friends were set for life, regardless of whatever little problem that inhibited them for a moment. In a year they would be free, graduated adults who could do whatever the hell they liked. That just left me, Sammie, smallest of the New Pack and destined to be alone forever.

I decided to go for a walk along the beach in just my cut-offs and t-shirt. It was cloudy but warm; at least it felt warm to me. It was becoming harder to judge the true temperature so I decided that it was better not to let it bother me. I walked along the shingles until I came to a little rock that made a perfect seat to look out to sea.

I sat down on the stone and pulled my knees up to my chest as I looked out across the waves. It was warm enough for the 'normal' humans today and I watched them as they practiced their surfing. The championship had started yesterday, that was how Susie had met Tuck in the first place.

I sighed as I watched them.

They were all different levels, novice to expert and I watched as they tackled the waves they thought they could manage. The wind changed and I could smell the on coming storm but rain didn't really bother me.

Some of the humans trusted their first instincts and they left the sea, heading back to the resort. As the first drops of rain began to fall and the waves began to rise the others left the sea until there was only one solitary surfer left.

I watched him as he paddled out into the climbing waves as the clouds boiled overhead and began to glow with lightning. Was he crazy?

The wave kept on growing as it swept him up and I saw him stand up as he endeavoured to ride the wave. I stood up as I felt anxiety twist my stomach into knots. He shouldn't be out there, he was crazy!

I watched as he rode the wave that I doubted even us wolves would have attempted. I felt my anxiety turn to elation as it looked as if he would ride that wave. I was cheering him on, this stranger whose name I didn't know.

I was excited, but it soon turned to despair as his board wobbled and he fell into the water, the sea swallowing him in an instant. I don't know what came over me; all I knew was that I didn't want him to die.

Without another thought I was in the frothy sea, fighting against the waves as I made my way to the place he had fallen. I don't know who or what was guiding me but I found him, limp though he was, and without much effort I pulled him back to shore.

As I dragged him onto the pebbles it was clear he wasn't breathing.

I'd taken a first aid class in school and I started CPR, massaging his heart and breathing life into him. It was a desperate five minuets but finally as I was just about to give up he spluttered, coughing up a lungful of water. He waved his arms and I got the gist as I helped him to sit up.

His breathing was ragged as I supported his weight unsure of what to do now.

"Wipe-out." He whispered and gave a ragged laugh.

"You nearly died." I snapped, not knowing where my anger came from.

"It would have been worth it." He said almost wistfully.

"You're an idiot." I said, letting him go and rising to my feet.

Now that he was clearly alive I didn't need to check on him so I began to walk up the beach back toward the village.

"Hey! Wait!" He called.

"What?" I demanded, turning to him.

"You just saved my life." He said, and he took my hand.

I pulled my hand away and tucked it safely behind my back.

"Yeah. Well I kinda wish I hadn't now. Why risk your life over something so stupid?" I demanded as I looked down at the pebbles finding it hard to meet his eyes.

"It's not stupid." He murmured. "It's the only thing I was ever good at. I'm practicing for the championship. My grandma who was more like a mom to me than the whore who squeezed me out would have been proud to see me win."

"Would she be proud to see you dead?" I demanded, before I turned from him and headed back up the beach.

"Look, I'm sorry. I was trying to be funny to hide what a complete idiot I was. I was a jerk and I'm sorry if I upset you. I don't usually joke about things like death. God no! I've seen too much of it this past year. Just sometimes it helps to joke in order to keep away the shattering grief." He rambled on.

I stopped and frowned.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said with confusion.

"I'm sorry I snapped." I said and I hugged him quickly before stepping away. "I just don't like people risking their lives needlessly."

"I promise that next time I risk my life it will be for a just cause." He said solemnly.

I giggled as I looked down at the pebbles shyly.

"So you can smile." He said.

"When I have cause to." I said, before I giggled again.

He gave a slight laugh as I continued to look down.

"Anyway, what I wanted to say was that you saved my life, the least I could do is buy you dinner."

"No." I said firmly.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because I didn't save your life for free food. I saved it because it needed to be saved. Now if you'll excuse me I have things to do." I said firmly.

I turned from him and ran for my house, my cheeks burning in my shyness.

It was Thursday so I had work. All of us Quileutes had to do time at the resort, it was like a rite of passage or something. You had to spend at least one summer, maybe two working as relief staff. That meant you didn't get to do the cool stuff like be a surf instructor or lifeguard, instead it was the menial jobs that no one else wanted to do. Like changing the beds and replacing the towels. Honestly, it made you a little sick of the human race when you saw what it did to sheets.

I was working with Susie along one corridor. I took the rooms on the left, the ones that overlooked the ocean, while Susie took the ones on the right. We swapped every week just to make it fair.

The rules were if the doorknob was empty you knocked and announced your presence, if there was no reply you went in and made the bed and changed all the towels. If the 'Do Not Disturb' sign was on the knob you gave the room a wide birth. I'd heard stories that would make your hair curl from some of the older kids who'd ignored that sign. If the 'Maid' sign was on the door then you just went in.

That's why I looked at the door and saw the sign. I gathered up the new set of towels and bedding and I held them against my chest with one hand as I used my skeleton key to unlock the door. I walked in and placed the new bedding on the bed and kept the towels with me as I decided to do the bathroom first since it worked out easier in the long run.

With my towels in hand I opened the bathroom door and I felt the steam swirl out around me. I looked up and in the midst of the steam I saw a long lean body with a nice understated muscle tone that rippled beneath tanned skin. That body was also completely naked.

I gave a little shriek and dropped the towels on the floor as I turned away quickly.

"I'm so sorry sir." I gasped as I did my best not to turn to look again at the person that was so obviously a 'sir'.

"No, it's my fault." He said and I recognised the voice although it wasn't raspy now. "I should have taken the sign off."

"I should have warned you." I said as I felt him near me.

"No, please, it's my bad." He insisted.

I shook my head and tried not to look at him.

"Hey! Don't I know you?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Hang on. You're the girl who saved me." He stated with slight wonderment.

"Don't know what you're talking about." I said primly.

He gave a derisive laugh before he spun me around.

"It is you." He said.

I shook my head and looked down at the floor.

"Yes it is." He said and he touched my hair lightly.

My eyes drifted of their own accord and I sighed in relief when I saw the towel around his waist.

"I'm sorry sir you are mistaken. I must go now; I've got chores to do. Please make sure you use the appropriate signage from now on or it is likely to cause confusion." I murmured quickly and I left the room leaving everything behind me.

Saturday night and I was on restaurant duty, although I could only take soft drink orders since I was under twenty-one. But this was the main hotel for the participants in the under twenty-one surfing championship so that was a lot of drink orders.

I had my section and I was working through it one table at a time. It was probably my third table in the second sitting of the night when I felt agitated once more.

"Can I take your order?" I asked, my pen and paper ready, as I didn't really look at my customer, table number was more important.

"I'll have a coke." He said. "And hopefully a date with the girl who saved my life."

I gasped and my eyes flickered to him and I recognised that freckled face that was looking at me expectantly. I faltered as I felt heat rush to my cheeks. I didn't know what to say.

"Is everything ok?" Essie asked, coming over to rescue me and completely risking her job.

I shook my head and begged her to go away. I could handle this, and if not this wasn't worth her risking her job for me.

"Yeah. Everything's fine boss." I assured her.

"No it's not." The guy said. "This young lady saved my life." He said as he pointed to me and raised his voice, other guests turned to stare and I felt my cheeks burn. "She saved my life and she won't even let me buy her dinner to say thanks."

"Please sir, could you keep it down." I cautioned.

"Not until you tell me your name." He said firmly.

I looked at Essie for support and she shrugged. Well a fat lot of help she was.

"It's Sammie." I snapped. "Now be quiet or you're gonna get us fired."

He smiled and turned back to his meal and I went to the next table. I noticed that Essie was having a quick conversation with him and I hoped she was telling him to get lost, or at least to keep his distance; Essie just had this way of getting people to obey her.

I felt relieved when she moved away from the table. I made sure I didn't look at him as I placed his coke on the table and moved off to wait on other tables. I didn't look at him for a long while and when I finally looked up his table was empty and I gave a sigh of relief.

It was Sunday and my shift had finished late, which meant I was late for border patrol. I made my way swiftly from the resort toward the nearest stand of trees as I pulled off my apron and began to unbutton my shirt.

"Hey Sammie!" I heard someone call and I turned without thinking.

It was him!

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"You know what I want." He said quietly.

"You do know stalking is illegal?" I pointed out.

"Yeah, and normally I wouldn't go for it, but I can't seem to get you out of my head. I mean you saved my life, that's got to count for something." He pointed out.

"Yeah. It's made you delusional." I retorted, I could feel the heat rising, the wolf wanted to run and now this stupid boy was stopping me.

"Maybe it has. Maybe you have to cure me." He said with a lopsided grin that was a little dorky but very cute.

Wait, did I just think of a guy's smile as being cute?

"So I save your life and now I have to cure you as well?" I demanded feeling agitated in my confusion.

"Well, you can try." He said and smiled that smile again and I felt my heart flutter.

Stupid, stupid! This was completely wrong.

"Ok. I know you don't trust me. I'm some strange guy with weird hair, and I understand if I freak you out. Why would you want to go on a date with me? How would you know you'd be safe? That's why I'm offering you this one time deal. This is a one time offer…" He stated, and I noticed how he liked to emphasise things with his hands, although he clearly wasn't getting to the point.

"What offer?" I demanded, his hesitation was starting to annoy me.

"Well you know that girl with the red hair who you called boss?" He said, pointing at his own red hair, although it was an entirely different colour to Essie's, copper, not bronze.

Then I realized what he'd said, he'd heard me call her Boss?

"Yes." I said guardedly.

"Well she happens to be my cousin." He said proudly.

"Essie's your cousin?" I gasped.

He nodded.

"Then you must be Renee's grandson?" I hazarded.

"That's me." He said with a smile.

"Max." I stated as I suddenly remembered his name.

"That's right, Max Dwyer. Well I was thinking that if you're a little shy to come on a date alone with me then maybe we could double with Essie and her beau. That way if you find me annoying or whatever you got a friend to help you out." He said, looking hopeful.

I gave this some thought.

"Ok. I'm not gonna promise. I'll talk to Essie first, but I have to go now. I've got stuff to do. Yeah, I'll talk to Essie tonight and I'll let you know tomorrow." I said, as I tried to work through the confusion in my mind.

"Please say yes." He pleaded.

"We'll see. But right now I have places to be." I said, almost snapping as I felt the wolf rearing to be let free.

"Ok. Well I'll see you tomorrow. I'll be in my room. You know which one it is." He said, and he winked at me and I felt my cheeks flush, as he turned away and loped back to the resort.

I sighed and I found myself watching his retreating form as I admired his well-toned butt. I shook these thoughts from my head. I was about to join the pack mind and even though Essie could separate our minds it always took a few minuets and the last thing I wanted was for them to know I was getting gooey over some guy I barely knew.

The next morning Susie made her excuses to leave so she could go steal some time with Tuck. Harry slunk off as well so he could go moon over Nikki, possibly he would contact her. This left me alone with Essie and she seemed to want to take it slow this morning as we strolled back to the Res.

"So that guy, the one with the hair, he said he was your cousin." I began.

"He is." Essie confirmed.

"He really wants a date with me."

"You go for it girl!" Essie said encouragingly as she tapped my shoulder.

"I'm not sure." I said as I felt a constriction in my chest. "I'm scared."

"Don't be. Max is ok, really. Would I lie to you?" She asked earnestly.

I shook my head and she smiled.

"Only he said that if I wasn't entirely sure then he was willing to double date." I said.

"Oh. Good. Who you tagging along with?"

"You and Tobias." I said quickly.

Essie smiled and went to agree, but then as my words sunk in she frowned and turned to me with a grave face.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." She said.

"Please Ess? I can't ask Susie and Tuck, she'll just be all over him and miss any sign I might give that I want to leave. I really don't want to go on a date alone with him. Please help me out?" I begged.

"What about Tobias?"

"What do you mean?" I exclaimed as I felt this chance slipping away from me.

"It's not gonna be so great watching the three of us eat. What excuse is he supposed to give?"

"Well, it doesn't have to be a meal. We could go to the movies. Even if we did have a meal I know Tobias is extremely skilled in pretending to eat. You told me so yourself."

Essie looked uncertain.

"Please!" I begged.

"Ok. But we have to ask Tobias first."

"What?" I gasped.

"If you want him to help out then it's only fair you ask him." She said.

"O…ok." I stuttered.

"Come on, we'll drive up there now." She said as we emerged beside her house.

I nodded my head and followed her to the Escalade.

She unlocked the doors and I climbed into the passenger seat and fastened the seatbelt. I let out a breath as she started the engine and I tried to keep calm, keep the heat down as I felt my nerves start to get the better of me.

I mean, I had nothing against Tobias. He was kinda cool and so funny, but also a little scary. I didn't have the faintest idea of how to ask him to do this favour for me. But I would, I was a big girl now. I didn't need other people to do things for me.

The car stopped sooner than I would have thought and I felt Essie watching me. I looked up and found that we were parked outside my house.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Did you really think I'd make you do that?" She asked.

I shrugged.

"I just wanted to see how serious you were. Don't worry, Tobias and I will come with you. Tuesday night ok? Around…sevenish at my house. We'll go pick up Tobias then drive down to Port Angeles."

"That sounds great." I said as I felt the nerves roll in my stomach.

"Right. Well let Max know and I'll see you later."

"Thanks." I said with a smile. "But what will Tobias say?"

"Oh you leave him to me." She said with her Essie grin and she winked at me.

I giggled.

"Thanks." I said again as I opened the door. "I'll see you later."

I got out of the Escalade and Essie pulled off as I entered my house to change. Really I should have got some sleep but I felt too excited to sleep.

I was excited?

I shook the strange notion from my head as I changed into a t-shirt and cut-offs and placed my work clothes into the wash along with a relevant load. I switched on the washing machine then left my house and made my way over to the resort.

Technically only guests and on-duty staff were allowed in the actual hotel. I had a good cover story if I was caught, just wish I could think of it right now.

I reached his room and I smiled as I saw the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door. He'd remembered this time. I just hoped that it meant he was only in the shower and not…

Well if he was that would make him a complete loser; coming on to me then having a girl in his room the exact time he had told me to meet him. I very nearly talked myself out of it as I let the heat of my fantasy take me. Instead I growled and balled my fists, there was only one way to find out.

I raised my hand and knocked on the door.

"Can't you read?" He called.

"House Keeping." I said lightly.

There was a moment's pause before I heard him rushing to the door and he pulled it open.

I couldn't help but giggle at him with all that tin foil on the tips of his hair. He looked mortified for a moment before he grabbed me and pulled me inside, closing the door quickly.

"Worried about the aliens?" I asked lightly.

"Yeah, they're always trying to get in here." He said dryly as he tapped at his head. "Nah, just touching up before the big surf-off on Saturday."

"You're competing?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm in the top five to win." He informed me proudly and that in turn made me feel proud.

"Oh. So you know Tuck then." I said happily, glad that I could share something with him.

"Yeah." He said darkly. "My biggest rival."

"Oh." I said as I felt my heart plummet.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said. "Just that Tuck is my sister's boyfriend."

"Oh." Max said and he seemed to curse himself.

"I mean, it's not like it matters. He's with Susie not me. Is it a problem? Will we have to cancel our date tomorrow?" I said, my voice breaking slightly as I spoke these unfamiliar words.

"No. It's not a problem; I leave my rivalry out on the waves…wait! Did you say date?" He asked with a gasp when my words sank in.

I smiled slightly as I looked down at the floor.

"Yep. Do you know where Essie lives?" I asked quietly.

"No." He said.

"Ok. Well go by the village shop tomorrow at seven and we'll pick you up." I said. "We're going for dinner and a movie in Port Angeles, a double date with Essie and Tobias."

"That sounds nice." He said and I saw him smile when I glanced at him.

"It does." I agreed. "So, I'll see you at seven tomorrow?"

"Of course." He said.

We stood for a moment and I didn't know what to do. I was sure he wanted to kiss me, and there was a moment he leant toward me to do just this, but then he pulled back and offered me his hand instead. I had mixed feelings as I shook his hand, resisting the urge to initiate a kiss myself. I mean we would be going on a date tomorrow so a little peck wouldn't hurt. But then I didn't want to give him ideas if this didn't go anywhere, so I settled for shaking his hand.

"Goodbye." I said firmly as I pulled my hand away.

"Goodbye." He said.

I nodded my head once, still hesitating a little in case he wanted a kiss, but then the time was starting to linger and I was in danger of looking like a complete fool. I drew in a steadying breath and opened the door. I stepped into the hallway.

"Bye." He said with a smile.

"Bye." I repeated and I felt his eyes on me all the way to the end of the corridor.

I was a little snappy and I knew it. I mean Essie was only trying to help me, but I was feeling flustered. It was a combination of the unfamiliar dress, the make-up and having to use a hairdryer to dry my hair into perfect dark curtains that had my skin burning. Not to mention the fact that I was a shifter and all anxious and actually very excited about this date.

In the end Essie threatened to go Alpha on me if I didn't calm down so I tried to. I managed a thin veneer of calm but it was still bubbling along underneath. Finally we were ready at five to seven and Essie ushered me into the Escalade.

I saw him standing there all tall and spindly as we pulled up outside the shop. He had styled his hair so that it flowed from his head like flames in every direction defying gravity. His copper hair with bleached tips and the haphazard style seemed to contrast with the fairly smart suit he was wearing. The suit was clearly tailored for him but he wore his shirt open at the top and no tie.

I got out of the Escalade and beckoned to him.

He looked relieved as he wandered over to us.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi." He replied.

"So, do you want to get in?" I asked as I motioned to the Escalade.

He nodded his head and there was so much gel in his hair that it actually stayed in place. As he passed me to climb into the Escalade his scent hit me, there was the chemical smell of his aftershave but underneath was his scent. The smell of the air and the ocean and the sun that had coloured his skin. I felt myself almost following that scent dreamily like I was a character in a cartoon.

I roused myself and climbed into the back with him, sliding the door shut.

I took the seat next to him and fastened my seat belt. I kept my eyes from him feeling suddenly shy as Essie pulled off. My arms were bare and my left arm which was closest to him seemed to zing with electricity as the hairs stood on end and I felt a strange pull way down low.

Here in the dark he was certainly having an effect on me. He shifted slightly and I noticed that Essie caught sight of him and let out a laugh that was too low for him to hear. I tried not to think too much into it as my body clearly reacted to him. Was it only now or had it happened before without me noticing?

The car stopped and I glanced up to see the Cullen House. Max let out a small whistle of appreciation. I giggled slightly as Essie beeped the horn and Tobias came out of the house. He moved toward the car and I took a deep breath of air before he opened the door and the sickly sweet vamp scent would hit me.

I tried to keep my breathing normal not for Max to notice as Tobias opened the door.

"Good evening Miss Samantha." He spoke to me through the front seats.

"Hey." I said, with a wave of my hand and I giggled slightly at his formality, it still cracked me up.

Tobias smiled before he switched his gold-eyed gaze to Max.

"And you must be Max." He said, holding out his hand.

"Yeah. Tobias right." Max replied as he shook Tobias' hand.

"Yes." Tobias agreed. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." Max said.

Tobias smiled before he turned his attention to the centre of his existence.

"And how are you this evening my Essie?" He asked as he kissed her hand lightly.

"Peachy." She replied before she gave him a peck on the cheek, this was always their greeting whether they realised it or not. Or at least this was their greeting in public, who knew what it was like in private?

"So where are we going tonight?" He asked with his perfect tones as he shut the door and fastened his seatbelt.

"We're gonna go see 'Pink Stilettos' and then we're gonna go grab something to eat at the Dove." Essie explained as she pulled off.

"Oh joy, a romantic comedy." Tobias said feigning a yawn.

"You like them as much as I do." Essie pointed out and she took her eyes off the road as she grinned at him and Tobias grinned back.

"You know me so well." He replied as we sped down the Cullen's winding drive while Essie continued to look at him rather than the road.

Max gasped beside me and when I glanced at him he looked petrified.

"Essie's a good driver." I assured him. "Aren't you?" I said pointedly.

"What?" Essie asked, looking at me in the rear view mirror. "Oh yeah." She said and returned her eyes to the road as we pulled out onto the highway.

Essie cranked up the music as we drove through the night and her and Tobias sang along while I tried not to. Max didn't leave my hand go and I liked the feel of it so I didn't let his hand go either. I smiled to myself at this fact and I was particularly pleased with myself as we pulled into the parking lot in Port Angeles.

Oh my god, did I want this? His hand felt so good in mine and my body reacted to him in ways it had never done before except in a milder sense to some hot actor or other.

I let his hand go to climb out of the Escalade, but once we were both on the sidewalk he took it again and I smiled shyly at him as we began to follow Essie and Tobias who were also walking hand in hand, although they were stealing the odd kiss when they thought no one was looking.

I gave a little laugh at their behaviour. They weren't big on the extravagant PDA, but they revealed a lot more in their small kisses and light touching.

Max held my hand through the entire film, which he insisted on paying for, and I was sure that his hand must be burning by now. But I was determined that he would be the one to brake away, not me. Unless of course it for a practical reason.

I could tell that Essie and Tobias were having a secret conversation about the movie by their snickering now and again. I wished I could do that because this movie was kinda lame.

Then Max pressed his lips to my ear and whispered, "If this was real life she'd be in a cast by now."

He was talking about the lead actress who had fallen off everything in sight, including an aeroplane wing for some reason.

I giggled.

"Yeah, but then she couldn't wear those ridiculous heals." I whispered back.

"What about him, that's so a hair piece." He declared.

"Not everyone can have luxuriant locks." I teased and I pulled slightly at his hair.

"Hey. Leave the hair alone." He said, smoothing it back into place.

"I bet you wouldn't be saying that if Kat Perez was running her fingers through it." I teased.

"I would if it was her." He said, "Of course if it was someone else…" and he trailed off in a rather pointed fashion.

I felt my cheeks burn and I turned my attention squarely to the film as I became entrenched in my bashfulness.

He was silent for a long while, but even in the darkness and the flickering of the movie you could tell it was thoughtful.

"I meant you." He whispered in a voice that was both apologetic and anxious.

"I know." I whispered as I kept my eyes on the screen.

He kept silent for the rest of the film and it was when we were walking to the restaurant that he finally broke it.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"What for?" I asked with a frown as the incident was all but forgotten in my break down of the movie with Essie.

"I made you feel uncomfortable."

"No. Not really. I mean, maybe a little. I'm not used to guys liking me." I admitted.

"Well I like you." He said firmly.

"Thanks." I said.

"You're welcome. But you know this is the part where you're supposed to say 'I like you too'."

"I'm still deciding on that." I said in teasing tones and he laughed.

Dinner was a light-hearted affair and I got to know Max well. I loved to hear him talk about surfing; it was something he was clearly passionate about. I loved how he held my hand while we waited for our food and he moved his fingers over mine, messaging them lightly. It sent tingles through me that made my skin flame with heat that had nothing to do with the wolf inside. At one point he brushed my hair behind my ear and I looked away shyly, happy that he seemed to be making some sort of claim on me.

That thought intrigued me because I'd never felt this way before about anyone.

When it was time to leave I put my share of the money on the table, but Max slipped it back into my purse when I wasn't looking. I didn't know what to make of that but I almost forgot about it as he took my hand again when we were outside.

It was clear that Essie wanted to go up and grab some alone time with Tobias at his house so I grabbed her hand as we were getting into the car and thought to her to drop us at the border cause I fancied a walk.

Essie grinned at me but didn't comment as we got back in the Escalade.

I sat closer to Max this time since I felt a little braver and as we neared Forks I asked him if he would like a stroll, he agreed and I told Essie to drop us at the border, well of course I didn't say border, I just said within walking distance of La Push and we could walk from there.

Essie dropped us at the border and I removed my shoes before I got out.

"No shoes?" Max observed.

"Shoes are for wimps." I said firmly as both Essie and Tobias chuckled.

"Ok." He said with a shrug and he left his own shoes in the car.

Essie pulled away and turned around.

"Geez this floor is cold." Max observed as he stepped from foot to foot.

"It's warmer on the grass." I said, taking his hand and leading him to the verge. "Besides, it's safer than walking up the middle of the road."

We walked for a while in silence and I noticed that Max was shivering. After some careful consideration I made up my mind.

"Are you cold?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"You are." I stated. "Here you go." I said and I wrapped my arms around his chest, tucking myself under his arm as we continued to walk.

"How are you so hot?" He asked, wrapping his own arms around me.

"We Quileutes are used to these climes." I said lightly as we shuffled along.

"Oh."

We reached the Res and we were at the drive for the resort. I really didn't want him to go and it was clear he didn't want to leave me. That was good, but I had to think of somewhere we could go if I didn't want to risk my job again.

"Do you…do you want to come in?" Max asked as time dragged on and we were technically loitering on the corner.

"I'm not really supposed to be in the hotel when I'm not working." I informed him. "And I'd invite you back to my house but Susie probably has Tuck over since Mom and Dad are out tonight."

"Ok." Max said subdued.

"What I mean is there's nowhere indoors we can go together. But if you want I can grab a couple of blankets and I'll take you to the top of the cliff. It's one of the best places in La Push." I said shyly.

"What for?" He asked, testing the waters.

"To talk." I said truthfully. "I want to find out more about you."

"Sounds great." He said, sounding despondent.

I giggled and led him into the village and to my house.

"Wait here." I said, "I won't be long."

"Ok." He said.

I entered the house and tried to ignore the sounds coming from mine and Susie's room as I opened the hall closet where we kept all the winter blankets which none of us would need ever again. I grabbed as many as I could along with a few pillows and carried them back outside.

"Here you go." I said as I offered a blanket to Max.

He took it off me and wrapped it around his shoulders. He pulled it tighter around him and still shivered. I giggled slightly as I motioned for him to follow me.

"Hey. I should carry some of those." He said, holding out his arms.

"Sure." I said and thrust the pillows into his arms.

He took them and embraced them close to his chest trying for extra warmth. I hid my face in the pile of blankets and smiled as I led him up to the top of the cliff.

Once we were there I dropped the blankets and spread two on the ground, one on top of the other. Then I took the pillows off Max and dropped them on the blanket so that we could face the ocean. I sat down and motioned for Max to sit next to me. He hesitated, but then he sat down as I grabbed the other blankets and spread them out, mostly over him.

Then I sat up strait with my legs crossed as I looked out to sea. The sky was clear for once and the moon sailed full overhead, bathing everything in silver. The ghostly light made a lot more visible than you usually saw at night.

"You're right, it is nice up here." Max observed.

"This is where we hang out." I said wistfully. "Essie jumped off that rock last summer."

"And you accuse me of being reckless." He said.

I giggled.

"Yeah, but we're tough, strong Quileute with the ocean in our blood. The ocean is as much part of our life as the forest is. That's our other haunt, running the forest, whispering through the trees." I informed him, noticing on some level that I was nearly confessing all to him.

"Sounds great." He said, and he meant it.

"Yep. But it's different this year now they've all got partners." I said forlornly as I tucked my knees up to my chest and rested my chin on them. "All their interested in is making out or moping if their imprint is not around. But where does that leave me?"

"Maybe you should find your own someone." He ventured and I felt him touch my shoulder briefly.

"I could." I said. "But I still miss our little gang. Take tonight, with that moon so full and actually visible we'd be up here all together, just laughing and generally messing about until one of us would be overcome by our inner wolf and get up and howl."

"Howl?" He asked.

"Yeah. At the moon. Kinda like this." I said as I got to my feet and I cupped my hands around my mouth before I gave the best howl I could while in this form.

"Hey that was good." Max said sounding impressed.

"Thank you." I said shyly. "Come on, you give it a go." I said in excitement as I grabbed his hand.

"I don't know." He said, looking down at the floor.

"Come on. Unleash your inner wolf." I challenged.

"Ok." He said but he only knelt up rather than stood.

He howled but it was quiet with no force behind it.

"No, no, no." I said, dropping to my knees beside him. "You got to pull it from your stomach." I said as I placed my hands against his stomach muscles without thinking, I paused for a moment as I felt how firm they were. "Draw it from there. Just unleash your inner wolf." I instructed and I howled again to demonstrate.

He gave me a look that suggested he thought I'd gone mad. But then I felt his stomach muscles move as he drew in a deep breath and he let out a good howl.

"That's it." I said as I placed my hands on his shoulders. "You did it."

"I did." He replied with a grin and he turned his face to mine.

As my eyes locked on his for the first time I felt a surge of electricity through me and suddenly I understood.

"It's you." I whispered.

"What's me?" He asked.

I didn't answer with words. I moved closer to him and brushed my lips on his. I pulled back and bit my lip as I waited for his reaction.

He regarded me for a long time with his eyes that were so blue you could still tell even in darkness. He smiled as he moved his hand up slowly to cup my cheek and his other hand snaked around my back to pull me closer as he crushed his lips to mine.

Ok, so confession time. I've never actually kissed anybody in this way before. Guys, they were always more interested in Susie, which is weird considering we're identical. I felt a little awkward at first as I tried to follow his lips, but then I found it easier to just not think about it, my body knew how to respond to him. When I figured that out I lost myself in the kiss as my fingers worked their way into his hair.

By the time we broke apart we were both a little breathless as he smiled at me in what could only be described as triumph. I smiled back all my shyness obliterated by that kiss. It was the final seal, the confirmation I needed. Max Dwyer is my imprint and I feel like singing it to the sky.

"Where did you learn to kiss like that?" He asked, that grin still on his face.

"I didn't." I admitted. "You're the first guy to ever kiss me, well other than Harry, but I don't think 'Hey Cuz'," I kissed Max on the cheek as Harry did, "really counts."

"No." He agreed.

"I'm glad it's you though." I said lightly.

"Glad what's me?" He asked.

"Um…" I wasn't sure if I should tell him quite yet, I wasn't good at explaining these things and I'd prefer to have a little moral support. Maybe have Ess explain to him, she was always so much better at these things. "The first guy to kiss me."

"You're not gonna go running off on me to build your tally now you've got your first one?" He asked with a laugh, but I could hear the worry in the statement.

"A bird in the hand is worth two in the bush." I stated.

"Huh?"

"Why would I go off looking for other guys to kiss when I have the handsomest one here ready to kiss me?" I asked wistfully.

"Handsome?" He said looking a little doubtful.

"Handsome. Beautiful. Hunky. Hot." I said, my voice growing with intensity with each new noun.

"Stop it or my head won't fit through the door." He said, sounding a little shy himself now.

I laughed quietly before I moved closer to him and lay my head on his shoulder as I moved my face to his neck.

"I like you." I said with a smile.

"I like you too." He said with a laugh as he ran his fingers through my hair.

We knelt for a long while in that embrace and really it was as nice as the kiss as he ran his fingers through my hair and I played with the ends of his hair. I gave a contented sigh and my eyes started to feel heavy. As my eyes fluttered closed I knew that I could sleep like this against him even though I was still kneeling.

"Are you falling asleep?" He whispered in my ear.

"No." I murmured.

I felt him laugh.

"Maybe you should go home now and rest." He said.

"No!" I said sharply as I pulled away from him. "I don't want to leave you, not yet. Besides I got the sofa tonight, again, since Susie's got Tuck over. I'd rather stay up here with you and be awake all night talking than be down there and awake all night with a pillow over my head."

"Oh. Ok. We'll stay up here." He assured me. "But you was falling asleep."

"I wasn't." I said stubbornly.

"I don't care if you were, I'm glad you feel comfortable enough with me to be able to. But wouldn't you rather be more comfortable?" He asked, indicating the pillows.

I felt a sudden pull in my stomach and heart rate accelerated.

"Yes." I managed to say as I felt my body go into panic mode.

"Relax." He said as he placed his hand on my cheek once more. "I'm not gonna pounce on you. I just want you to be comfortable."

I looked into his eyes and I felt my tension wash away.

"Ok." I said, "But you lie down first."

He nodded as he rearranged the pillows some before he lay back. I watched him for a moment as he closed his eyes. I smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before I grabbed the blankets and arranged them over him. I took a deep breath then climbed under the blankets before I placed my head on his shoulder and draped my arm over his chest.

He shifted slightly and kissed my forehead as his arm tightened around me, pulling me closer to him. It was without thought that I lifted my chin and I met his lips and we were kissing again, slow and long. I moved until I was nearly on top of him. This was better because now our necks weren't bent in awkward positions.

We ended the kiss at the same time and it was at this point that I noted he'd brought his arms up around me. I smiled at him before I moved down until my head was below his chin and I settled down on his chest. He pulled me closer and I felt safe in his arms. I drifted to sleep humming softly as he held me tight.

I felt happy beyond belief that I, Samantha Joan Uley had found my imprint, and that I had the instinct to save him before I even knew who he was. To think I had nearly lost him in that instant?

"Don't ever leave me." I murmured when I was on the threshold of sleep.

"I won't." He promised sounding just as sleepy as me.

"I love you." I murmured into his chest, hoping that he wouldn't hear.

"Love you too." He said and he moved to kiss me on the top of my head.

I smiled sleepily as I pressed my lips to his chest.

"Good night." I said as I closed my eyes.

"Sweet dreams my Sammie." He murmured.

Then we both drifted off to sleep and I dreamed.

**

* * *

**

Thank you for reading

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	4. Susie's Imprint

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**Ok, so we had Sammie in the last chapter. This time Susie is going to say her piece. Now I will warn that this is Susie we're talking about, she's not so innocent as Sammie or Essie for that matter, so there are some lemons in this chapter, which I know is new for me, but I had to give it a go sooner or later. Also Susie gives a description of wolf girl ovulation, just to warn you guys.**

**Anyways, I'll shut up now and leave you to get on with reading :)**

* * *

Do you sometimes get the feeling you're your own worse enemy, that everything you do risks your future happiness in some way? I get that all the time and man does it piss me off. There's been so many times that I've missed out on happiness cause of my own stupidity, impatience, pig-headedness, whatever…

It was this cycle of self-destruction that very nearly mucked up the biggest chance at happiness in my life. Tuck.

Tucker Monroe the champion surfer. Six foot four with rippling muscles under bronze skin that looks so delicious under a sheen of seawater when it catches the light just right. I get hot just picturing him, and that was even before my genes kicked in and the little old wolf made herself known. Waiting there in my head to pounce whenever I get angry.

So stupid me fawned over him when I first saw him out on the ocean like some golden skinned Poseidon as he skimmed effortlessly over waves that had claimed lesser men. How could I not find him hot? Although I didn't bother saying anything to Sammie or Essie, it's not like they were even interested in boys yet.

I made up my mind that I wanted to meet him so I begged my friends to come to the Fourth of July party at the resort, which also celebrated the opening of the surf tournament. They didn't want to know; they said it was a better view from on top of the cliff. But a view of the fireworks wasn't exactly what I had in mind.

So I went alone, stuff Essie and her ideas, it wasn't as if she was the boss of us. I had a mind and ideas too, something my sister and cousin clearly lacked as they followed Essie around willingly, blindly, stupidly…

There was a fire and I got a good seat and there he was opposite, Tucker Monroe, my dream god of a surfer man. I felt my body thrill as I looked at him and he caught my eye and smiled. I smiled back building up my courage, I would make him mine all I had to do was go say 'hi'.

I was about to stand up and make my way around to him and I could see how it would all play out in my head. I would say the best line ever and he would know I was the right one for him and he would take me in those strong arms and crush his lips to mine. We would share a passionate, almost intimate kiss, but we wouldn't care who saw because even in a roomful of people there would only be the two of us existing in the world. We would be hot together and the whole world would know.

I slumped back into my seat when I saw the girls flock around him.

Great! Some of them were senior or college girls, other surfers with their toned bodies and long hair. How was I supposed to compete with that? Short, scrawny Susie with her short, hatchet job hair? Little sixteen-year-old, virginal Susie who had nothing to offer that hunky sex god of a man.

I dropped my face into my hands and groaned as I felt my confidence drain away.

_What the hell were you thinking girl?_ I chastised myself_. Go back and play with your friends like the immature little girl you are. _

"Hey there sexy." Someone whispered in my ear.

I frowned and turned to find a pair of blue eyes watching me from a smiling face.

"You talking to me?" I snapped.

"I don't see any other sexy ladies around here." He replied.

I looked at him cautiously.

"I'm Mike." He said, holding out his hand. "Mike Newton."

I grinned as I saw the want in his gaze. At least some guys liked me.

"Susie Uley." I said, shaking his hand back. "So you really think I'm sexy?" I asked, moving closer to him.

"Yeah." He said and he reached out to stroke my arm. "You shouldn't be sitting over here all alone."

"Well I'm not alone now." I crooned as I placed my hand lightly on his thigh. "Am I?"

Mike grinned and leaned even closer.

"Of course not." He said, and he brushed his lips against mine.

I met his lips, running my tongue over them, as I knew most boys liked. Mike took the invitation and he thrust his tongue into my mouth. I opened my eyes a moment, trying not to frown. Ok, so he wasn't the best kisser in the world, but I could work around that.

He was straddling the log so I moved closer until my knee brushed against him and he gasped a little moving his tongue out. I brushed my own tongue against his and he seemed to take the hint as he allowed me to caress his tongue instead, my hands fisting into his t-shirt as I pulled him closer still.

He pulled away from my lips and placed them to my ear.

"Do you wanna go somewhere more private?" He asked.

"Do you know for somewhere?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said, and he got to his feet, pulling me up with him.

The place turned out to be the back of his van, which he'd kitted out so that it was all comfortable in back. It was a movable clubhouse I guess. So off his mark I jumped in and he closed the door behind him before he turned on the fairy lights and music began to play.

I snorted at the cheesiness of it, but as he looked a little dismayed I pulled him to me and kissed him again. He lay on top of me as I backed down onto the comfortable floor and he lay with his one leg between mine as he worked on trying to choke me with his tongue again.

I pushed him away and grinned.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I asked.

"No." He said moodily.

"Then stop trying to choke me. This is how you do it." I said and showed him exactly how you moved your tongue to excite the other person. He let out a moan as he pushed his body against mine, his knee rubbing against me with such delicious friction that I let out my own moan.

That seemed to spur him on and this time when he moved his tongue in my mouth it was nice, gentle, sensual and our tongues danced now. He removed his tongue as he pressed against me once more and he whispered in my ear, "You're a much better kisser than my ex."

"I know." I said, and I pushed him onto his back. "But that's the last thing you should talk about when you're making out. I want you to think about me, not her." I said as I straddled him.

He nodded his head looking slightly dazed before I started kissing along his neck and then nuzzling below his ear. His arms crept up around me and his fingers slipped up beneath my top until he was caressing my bare skin. It was tickly but nice and I nipped playfully at his ear.

He wasn't quite as graceful as I'd been but he turned us around so that now I was on my back and he was moving against me and I could feel myself grow wet as the friction stimulated me and he was clearly enjoying it, I could feel it through his jeans.

"You like this?" He grunted into my ear.

"Yeah." I gasped as I wound my fingers into his hair and he began to kiss my neck.

"Think how much better it would be if we were naked?" He asked.

What the hell? I should have listened to my first instinct that screamed, 'No! You don't even know the guy idiot! Do you really want to cross that line? Become _that_ girl? Once you do there's no going back.'

But I overruled it all. I was fed up being a little girl playing at being a woman. So what if it was in the back of a van with some guy I barely knew? This was something I would do because I wanted to. Not because Essie told me it was time for me to experience it cause she'd done it first. I would do this and I could tell them all what it was like, that I had tried this experience first.

"Only if you have protection." I said firmly.

"I do." He said, and he showed me the little square packet.

"Then why the hell not." I declared, although I felt the nerves swim in my stomach.

Mike grinned as he sat up and pulled off his t-shirt. I felt a little disappointed when I saw his pale doughy chest, it wasn't the rippling mass of bronze I really wanted. But then this chest was better then no chest.

As Mike pulled his sneakers off I guessed that we were undressing ourselves, not quite the passionate tearing of clothes as I'd always imagined, but I guess things are different in real life.

And then we were both naked and lying back down as Mike aligned himself on top of me. Then he pushed his way in and it hurt! Oh god, it was painful! But I placed my hands around his neck and bit my lip as I tried to ride the pain out. I'd heard from some of the older girls that your first time was painful.

So here I was Susan Louise Uley losing my virginity in the back of a kitted-out van to some blond, pale-assed kid from the town. I didn't feel anything as he thrust against me, grunting and groaning as he reached his own crest and collapsed against me.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be! Where was the rush? Where was the high? Where was that shiver that made you scream out your lover's name as you heard a choir of angles in your head? Where were the stars that floated around as you nearly died in that moment of immense pleasure that was so great it made your heart skip a beat?

I didn't even have the tingles that I could achieve on my own when I had a quiet five minuets in the bath. No, all I felt was…nothing.

Then as Mike roused himself enough to move off me I felt empty.

Ok, so there was soreness which I thought was gonna hurt like a bitch by tomorrow and I felt bruised inside my stomach. But emotionally and spiritually I felt nothing. Where was my satisfaction?

"Whoa. What a rush." Mike said, rubbing his flushed face.

"Sure." I said bitterly as I retrieved my clothes and started to dress.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"You're a thoughtless lover." I said, and I brushed at a tear that appeared in the corner of my eye.

"What?" He asked, sitting up quickly.

"You just cared about your own high. Where was mine?" I hissed.

"Come on, you can't expect to orgasm every time. You gotta know that?" He said with a laugh.

I snorted and pulled my knees up to my chest and hid my face against them.

"Oh my god! You were a virgin?" He gasped.

"Yes." I said.

"Oh god. If I'd known I wouldn't have…" He said sounding alarmed.

"It wasn't your choice to make." I snapped.

"Yeah. But I was told never sleep with a virgin because she gets clingy." I replied.

I felt shocked by his words. What a bastard! I felt the rage boil within me and I felt the sudden urge to rip the shit out of him! To just hurt him in any way possible.

"Well I guess it's a good job you didn't satisfy me then or maybe I would get clingy." I growled, starting to feel heat flash across my skin.

I was wound up now, full of energy and I needed some way to release it before I exploded. I needed to get out of the back of this damn pussy wagon. Cause, yeah that's what it must be. A van kitted out with everything to get a girl on her back. And I'd been stupid enough to fall for it. God I was pissed and I wanted to get away from the jerk.

I pushed passed him and jumped out before he could grab me.

"Hello." A girl purred at me. "I see you're slumming it this year Mike." She called into the van.

"She seemed my best bet." Mike said, getting out of the van in just his jeans. "And I won."

"Yes." The girl replied, continuing to purr.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"Olivia. Mike's girlfriend." She said sweetly.

"Girlfriend!" I exclaimed, feeling the rage inside intensify until I thought I would burst. "You got a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, but we were on a break." Mike said sweetly.

"But…You…" I stammered as I tried to get my mind in gear.

"What? Are you going to cry?" Olivia crooned.

I snorted.

"You wish." I sneered, "Well you know what honey, you need to get yourself a new man cause he is nowhere near satisfying. And come on." I chided as waved my pinkie in the air. "I've seen bigger dicks on an ant."

Olivia gaped at me, clearly she liked to degrade the girls as they exited Mike's little den of sin. Maybe that's how she got her sexual kicks, but I wasn't gonna be a victim, I was Susie Uley and I'd gone into that not quite knowing all the facts but I did know that letting some guy screw you in the back of a van wasn't exactly the height of love. So I wouldn't let the bitch get me down.

I pushed passed her and made my way back toward the village. I felt good, if a little grimy, that's why I was in the bathroom. I ran the bath close to full, knowing my parents wouldn't say anything since they were both out running patrol tonight.

I was still feeling good about myself as I poured in the bubble bath and went to fetch some fresh clothes. I still felt good as I locked the door and stripped off and settled down in the hot water letting it drive the tension and unfulfillment from my body.

It was only when I glanced at my pile of discarded clothing and saw the blood that the full realisation hit and I began to cry. Although I tried to keep it quiet in case Sammie came home, my sobs still echoed off the tiles and I felt foolish. I was stupid, and idiotic. How could I have let that happen?

I felt bad then! Imagine how I felt a year later when I found out that Tuck had been looking for me around about the same time Mike was slobbering on my neck? See, I'm my own worse enemy, if I'd just waited I could have been with Tuck that night and I probably wouldn't have lost my virginity then, but when I did it would have been something memorable.

So instead I was left feeling empty and used and so ashamed about what I'd done that I couldn't even confide it to Sammie, my true other half. We shared everything, but this was something she couldn't know.

I had kept my secret well until that crazy-assed vamp called me out. Layla, who was always in some sort of dreamland, had taken one look at me and she had known. As if it was tattooed across my head. And so came that painful confession and then I discovered that I wasn't the only girl he'd come on to, but my friends' confessions had made one thing absolutely clear. I had been the only one stupid enough to fall for it.

Although one thing good came of that afternoon, at least it was a sisterhood thing; anything we told in the circle that afternoon would not be repeated elsewhere. Too bad I didn't figure on the pack mind where everyone including Harry got the full gory story in full surround sound HD picture after a careless word from none other than my own sister.

God, that had been mortifying and I was only glad that Essie was able to bind our minds up with her little trick. It meant that my private shames remained that. PRIVATE!

Then Essie went and did it didn't she? She had to go and imprint first, and on a vampire! That had been shocking. I mean Tobias is ok, but can you imagine letting him kiss you? To touch you? That was a chilling thought, in more ways than one. But yep, Essie imprinted and apart from Timmy it seemed to go down well with the Elders. Harry had obviously been upset, well he and Essie had this thing going for some time. It was getting to the point where I felt like yelling 'get a room' at them whenever we met up.

Essie imprinted which made Harry unhappy so Essie promised to find him his imprint. And do you know what? God damn if that girl weren't born under a lucky star, but she went and found her. Some friend of the Cullens who Harry probably wouldn't have bumped into if it hadn't been for Essie's connection.

So two down, two to go, and I just knew Sammie would imprint before me. There probably wasn't someone out there for me or maybe I'd drove him away with my sarcasm and snappiness and being known as somewhat of a bitch to most people.

I found myself walking along the beach in May and there he was out on the ocean, my gorgeous Poseidon mastering those waves. I had dropped where I stood and sat for hours watching him. When I saw him leaving the water I left, I didn't need him to blank me. So every day I went to watch him and every day I left before he could reach me.

This carried on for two weeks, and then he was gone and I was miserable. This was a lot different from last time; it actually felt like a part of me had been ripped away. Essie noticed and she had her theories, although I doubted it. I didn't have her luck.

Then three weeks before the start of the big tournament he was there again, out on the waves. I almost had a heart attack when Essie told me to go talk to him. Was she crazy?

She tried all ways to get me to talk to him but I wouldn't. I'd rather not know.

That had been two weeks ago and I'd managed to avoid him, no matter how hard Essie tried.

I should have known I was being set up when Essie called a pack meeting on the beach near the old lifeguard station. I was standing with my arms folded tapping my foot irritably waiting for them to arrive. I knew that it wasn't them approaching when I heard the pebbles move, we were all too light on our feet now to move the pebbles that much, so I ignored it.

It was at this point the heavens opened.

I mean it went from slightly overcast to torrential downpour in one second flat. I stood there shocked as the water steamed off me. I was already wet through and I was wondering where the nearest shelter was when someone grabbed my hand and I felt tingles up my arm.

"Quick! In here!" A man said urgently and I was pulled into the lifeguard station. "Wow, where did that come from?"

"I'm wet!" I growled, shaking water from my arms.

"Really? Well I'm Tuck." He said, and I saw a bronze hand thrust in my direction.

"I think I have a pretty good idea where that rain came from." I murmured, as I realised what had happened. Essie was gonna get her own way, again, never mind what it might do to me.

I took his hand and shook it while I smiled widely determined to see it through since there was no way to back out of it now, "I'm Susie."

"Yeah. I know." He said, and I looked up at him in shock.

My eyes met his and I felt a surge through my body as that connection was finally made. Oh my god! Thank you, thank you whoever you are to bestow the gift of this beautiful man on me.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah. I've only been looking to talk to you since last summer." He said with a smile.

"You have?" I asked, moving closer like I was drawn by a magnate.

"Yeah." He said as he moved closer himself.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to get to know the girl who could steal my heart with just a smile across the fire." He stated as he placed his hands on my shoulders.

Oh god! His voice was as sexy as the rest of him and I felt a different kind of wet as he pulled me into his arms and bent his head to kiss me. I kissed him back, not needing to think about it this time. I didn't have to lead or instruct and neither did he, we knew what the other wanted and we could provide.

We were moving through the old shack in a desperate dance as we continued to kiss. Our only illumination was the lightening and a fork cut the window in half as he thrust me up against the wall to nuzzle against my neck until my eyes rolled back in my head.

I pushed against him and we were moving again until I had him held against the wall this time as I fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. I gave up and just pulled and the buttons flew everywhere, pattering like the rain outside. I stripped his shirt off him and I finally got to run my hands over that rippling bronze flesh as he began to pull at the bottom of my t-shirt.

We were moving again as he pulled it over my head and I wrapped my arms and legs around him as he picked me up and carried me the last few meters into what used to be the medical bay. I didn't care, there was a bed here and soon I was lying on it as he removed my cut-offs, and since I'd been planning on pack duty it meant that now I was completely naked.

"No underwear?" He observed.

"It's inconvenient." I explained as I sat up and began to undo his belt.

"For what?" He asked, as I unzipped his pants.

"For…for pack meetings." I said, figuring it would be the worst time to tell him the real reason.

"Is that some kind of naturist movement?" He asked as I yanked his pants down.

"Kinda." I agreed.

"You'll have to show me sometime." He said as he kicked off his shoes and stepped out of his pants.

"Of course I will." I said, as I placed my hands on his waist and massaged it lightly before trailing down that well toned v to his boxers. "Tomorrow." I promised as I pulled against the elastic and removed his underwear and I liked what I saw.

This time was completely different…

Tuck didn't just go strait in for his own pleasure. He was big on the foreplay and he had me already close to breaking with his talented fingers and nimble tongue before he climbed on top of me and slid into me so gently it was only his sheer size within me that told me he'd entered. And then he started, rocking slowly at first until I was reacting, moving with him.

Then we were both picking up speed, our rhythms in perfect sync as I felt everything I missed that first awful time. With the waves there was heat that coursed through my entire body and I felt my body sing as his groans grew in desperation. I added my own voice to the lovers' song, as my whole body seemed to shake with the coming anticipation.

I screamed out his name as lightening crashed around the old building and he let out his own cry before he collapsed against me. I was caught up in the feel of the tremors that were still going through my body, like aftershocks after an earthquake. As Tuck moved so that he cradled me against his chest I smiled. This was how it was supposed to be, both arriving at the same time and both completely satisfied.

And yes, I knew he was. It must be some wolfy crap but I could feel it in every fibre of my being. We were both breathing heavily as he stroked my short-cropped hair and I traced my fingers over the lines of his muscular chest.

"Just so you know." He said between breaths. "I don't normally jump girls in old buildings."

"Just the special ones?" I teased.

He laughed and it vibrated through my body mingling with the vibrations that still lingered.

"And just so you know, I don't normally jump guys in old buildings." I said with a laugh.

"Just the special ones?" He shot back.

"You bet'cha." I said, and tapped his chest.

He laughed again and he moved his one hand up and down my side, caressing my skin and starting a whole new wave of tingles.

"It's weird, but it was almost like your body was singing to me, telling me exactly what it wanted. That if I gave you the satisfaction you deserve I'd get it back and it would be much better than I could ever hope to gain." He said softly, almost as if he was waiting for me to deride him for this.

"Yeah. It's nice when your bodies belong together." I said lightly as I moved my hand up to his shoulder so I could trail it all the way down his arm.

"Do you want to know the weirdest part?"

I turned so that I was lying on him on my stomach and I looked up at him over his own chest.

"What?" I asked.

"I've only met you properly for the first time today, but I feel I've known you all my life." He whispered as he ran his fingers up and down my spine.

"That's cause we're imprints." I stated lightly, lost in the feel of his fingers to think about what I was saying.

"What now?" He asked, his fingers stopping in the middle of my back.

"It's kinda like soulmates but it's true." I explained, figuring that I'd started now so I may as well finish. "It means we are the perfect mate for each other. We're right for each other in every way and one day, years in the future hopefully, we'll have kids who can phase just like their momma."

"Phase?" He asked with a frown.

Ok. TMI! Information overload! No, there hadn't been enough information. I needed to tell him everything stat, but it was too close in here.

"Ok. I need to tell you something, but not here. Get dressed and I'll take you somewhere that's safe to tell you my biggest secret." I said as I rose off him and picked up my cut-offs from the floor.

"But I doubt anybody will hear us." He said, sitting up.

"I'm not worried about someone overhearing." Not like they'd believe me anyway. "I'm worried in case I fursplode when you reject me. I need enough room so I don't hurt you." I said, picking up his boxers and throwing them at him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked still sitting there.

"Look. Just get dressed and come with me and I'll tell you everything." I said as I located my t-shirt and pulled it on.

As Tuck got dressed the sound of rain stopped and there was that moment of unnatural quiet before the birds started to sing.

"Storms ended." I observed.

"Yeah." Tuck replied as he put his shirt back on but had to leave it open.

I had a flashback to removing that shirt and as he took my hand I smiled as I realised I'd had the clothes tearing sex I'd always imagined. I felt great and I swaggered slightly as I led him from the shack. I knew that even if he rejected me outright I would always have the memory of those three hours of passion, and so would he.

I led him into the woods.

"Is it safe?" He asked. "They told us not to enter alone cause there were bears."

"There's no bears around here." I said with a snort, 'cause we'd scared them all away.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Hello! Local kid! Me and my friends spend all our time in these woods. There's no bears." I assured him.

"That's ok then." He said with relief.

"Just the wolves." I added with a grin.

He stopped dead and I let out a laugh.

"Don't be afraid. The wolves are ok so long as you don't piss 'em off. They're our protectors from all the bad things in the night." I explained, leaving out the most important fact of why he shouldn't be afraid of the wolves for the time being.

"So what do you want to show me exactly?" He asked as we continued on through the trees.

"I'm going to show you my biggest secret. Just remember what I said about the wolves." I said firmly.

"Ok." He said.

We walked for about half an hour until I came to a clearing that looked about big enough.

"Ok." I said, turning to him. "So, I'm gonna take a step away from you now, maybe two, just in case. I don't want to make the same mistake as Grandpa Sam." I said nervously. "Right." I said, meeting his eyes once more. "Tucker Monroe, my name is Susan Louise Uley. I am the daughter of James Uley and Daphne Uley nee Thomson. My grandparents are Samuel Uley and Emily Uley nee Young on my father's side and Joseph Thompson and Leah Thompson nee Clearwater on my mother's side."

"You're telling me your family tree?" He asked.

"It's important!" I snapped. "Along with the Blacks and the Atearas, the Uleys and the Clearwaters share the blood of Taha-Aki. The first of the wolf men."

"Wolf men?"

"That's not their real name obviously, but he was the first after he knitted his spirit to the body of a wolf. The wolf gave its life to Taha-Aki and he was once again able to take the form of a man. After that he could take on the form of the wolf again and so could his sons. And their sons. And their sons. Going down through the generations. Sometimes it's dormant but now and again, whenever a Cold One is near it kicks in and the teenagers go through a growth spurt and then they're running around the forest on four paws covered in fur."

"Like werewolves?" He asked.

"We'll go with that name for now." I said as I rolled my eyes. "Ok, so what I'm trying to say is that I inherited the ability of my ancestors and I can turn into a wolf."

"Are you crazy?" He asked.

"No." I said, feeling the heat rise and I was pissed that he called me crazy. "I can turn into a wolf and I'll prove it to you."

I removed my t-shirt and he gaped at me, but he'd already seen me naked so what was the big deal? I pushed off my cut-offs and I glared at him, as I stood there naked. I took three steps back to be on the safe side before I returned my angry glare on him and said, "Just watch me."

I pulled up the heat, calling it forth, unleashing it so it surged through every vein in my body. I felt the ripple of pins and needles over my skin and then I was thudding down onto my front paws as my vision turned to black and white. I breathed in deeply through my nose and my wolf sense of smell came to me full force as I took in the scent of Tuck's shock.

I dropped my head and whined, this had been wrong, so wrong. Why did I tell him?

"Don't cry Susie." He crooned and I looked up startled to find him right beside me. "It was a bit of a shock, but how could I be afraid of such a beautiful creature?"

I looked at him questioningly, hoping that I could convey this through my wolfy face.

"May I?" He asked, holding up his hand.

I nodded my head quickly and he placed a shaking hand against my neck. His fingers moved for a moment in my fur, but then he started stroking his hand along my neck following the direction of my fur.

I let out a contented sound and nudged my cheek gently against his.

"You're so beautiful, whatever form you take. I'm glad you could tell me. I know how hard it must have been for you to have such a secret. But I don't care. Like you said, you're a protector. What do you protect against?"

I pulled away from him and let out a breath through my nose as I tried to figure out if I could pull myself together enough to phase back. I turned to look at Tuck once more and I found the strength I needed. I went to my clothes and sat down before I concentrated on pulling myself back together.

When I was shivering in my human form I took a breath.

"The Cold Ones." I said, before I grabbed my clothes and pulled them on. "We protect our people from…the vampires."

"Vampires?" He scoffed. "But they're…"

"Make believe?" I asked as I moved closer to him, "Like werewolves?"

"Vampires are real?" He gasped.

"As real as you and me." I stated. "Actually I think it was one of them responsible for that sudden storm. Marlin can control the weather and I think Essie put her up to it somehow. Probably got Sammie involved too. I wondered why she told me to go on ahead, usually she's ready before me. She jokes that it set the tone for the rest of our life because she was born half an hour before me."

Tuck was looking at me blankly.

"Sammie is my twin sister. Essie is my pack leader and Marlin is a vampire. Although she's one of the 'good' ones. That doesn't mean she's allowed on the Res though." I said with a frown. "I think they set me up."

"Yeah, they did." He said. "Essie is like six foot three with a very weird colour hair. It looks as if it can't possibly be natural yet it so clearly is. Kind of a bronze colour."

"Yep, That's Essie." I agreed.

"A-ha. And Sammie looks like you only she's a little shorter, has longer hair and hasn't got that devil-may-care twinkle in her eye." He said the latter with a grin that I couldn't help returning.

"That's Sammie all right."

"Yeah. They came up to me this morning and said that I should take a walk on the beach and don't worry if it starts raining, there's an old station that's good for cover." He said.

"Essie!" I exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"She knew I liked you, but I was too shy to come say hi, no matter how much she coaxed me. So she made sure I had to meet you. I should be pissed with her, but you know what? I'm not. Because finally I have my imprint and it's you. What more could I ask for?"

"I don't know." He replied as he placed his arms around me. "Try me." And he placed his lips to mine.

I kissed him deeply as I felt my body awaken once more, but then I felt the cramp, it had been too long since we'd had sex. Now after an hour of no stimulation and no fertilization my body was looking to rid itself of the unneeded egg it had produced. I felt the shiver over my skin and that strange sense of nausea I hadn't felt in the eight months I'd been phasing.

"Oh god! Here it comes!" I gasped.

"What's coming?"

"I…I…I don't have a regular period…um…do you want to come back to mine so I can freshen up and I'll tell you all about it. But I can feel the cramps starting and I'd rather not ruin these cut-offs." I explained.

He frowned at me.

"Oh for god's sake!" I gasped, and without thinking I picked him up and ran as fast as I could toward home.

So ok, I wasn't as fast as Essie, but I was still faster than the fastest human so it wasn't too long before I was outside my house.

"Come on." I said as I pulled Tuck inside and I was glad to find that my parents were out and so was Sammie. "I need a bath." I murmured and I went to run it before I went to find some clean clothes.

Tuck followed me around a little lost.

Luckily there was no blood when I removed my shorts, but as soon as I submerged myself in the warm water I felt the contraction and the feeling of the warmth leaving me.

"Don't look in the water." I begged Tuck, who was sitting on the floor with his back against the door.

I whimpered slightly and grabbed at the side of the bath as I felt another wave of warmth leave me. I realised I was crying and I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Tuck asked.

"This…" I broke off and gasped as another cramp hit me. "This is my period." I said. "Mom said it happens about an hour after all stimulation ceases and there's been no fertilization. We bleed, about as much as we used to during our normal period but it happens in an hour."

I managed to glance at Tuck and he looked as pale as a sheet.

"It's a wolf thing. To preserve the genetic…genetic data." I pulled the plug and turned the shower on overhead, thinking that would be better.

I allowed the water to wash over me as my stomach continued to cramp and the thick blood and tissue washed away down the drain.

"Are you ok?" Tuck asked and he took my hand.

"Of course." I said cheerfully. "This is nothing. The cramps? No problem. It was the PMT I could never stand." I laughed, but then I sobbed as I felt a particularly bad cramp wrack through my body. "It won't be long." I assured him and kissed his hand. "Mom said it lasts an hour at most and then I'll be fine." I smiled in reassurance, although it was marred slightly when another cramp took me. "I should have done this alone." I murmured.

"No!" Tuck gasped. "I want to be there for you when you need me. Yeah this is a little freaky. But that's more the shock; a little warning would have been better. But you explain this to me and I'll be there for you."

"I'll tell you." I promised as tears ran down my face. "Once this is over I'll tell you."

"Right. Until then I'll hold your hand and I'll sit through it with you." He said soothingly.

"Thank you." I cried. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"I'm your imprint. I think we're supposed to share everything." He observed as he wiped the tears from my cheeks with his free hand.

"Thank you." I said again, and I placed a kiss to his cheek before another cramp wracked my body.

So I sat there for the duration with the water running over me as my body expelled what could have been a life. Tuck stayed there all the while holding my hand and he sang me songs. He wasn't the best singer and he forgot half the words to most songs, but they were soothing. They were the songs of my imprint so why wouldn't they be?

Finally the water ran clear and my body felt normal again.

I stood up and washed thoroughly beneath the jet of the water, feeling the cleansing water chase away the last of the pain. I washed around the bath making sure I got rid of all the evidence and then I turned the shower off and climbed out.

Tuck wrapped a big fluffy towel around me and began to wipe me dry. I allowed him and merely revelled in the sensation, delighting in the fact that he still wanted to touch me even after all the freakishness.

Once I was dry I pulled on my fresh shorts and t-shirt and picked up my clothes and the towel to put in the hamper. I turned back to Tuck.

"Shall we go talk now?" I asked, and I led him into the living room.

He sat down beside me on the sofa and took my hands and smiled at me. I felt myself blush from his look. I'd had guys look at me with lust before but never with such love and admiration.

"So all that just now, that will happen every time we have full intercourse." I said, adopting a lecturing voice. "I guess I should tell you that I haven't had a proper period since October when I first started phasing. When it happened to Grandma Leah she thought that it meant she couldn't carry a child because her body couldn't change through the stages of pregnancy."

Tuck gave me a blank look.

"When we start phasing, turning into wolves, we have this growth spurt that catapults us to looking in our mid-twenties, then we stop aging. We don't start aging again until we learn to control our abilities and stop phasing. So Grandma Leah thought that she couldn't have kids because her form couldn't change, just like the vamps. She was wrong." I snorted.

"She was?" Tuck asked.

"Yep, cause she went and imprinted, of course she didn't realise it at first."

"What does imprinting have to do with it?"

"You can't imprint if you can't have kids." I explained. "So after she met Gramps she couldn't phase and she was sick a lot. So she went to Dr Cullen, which was a big deal for Grandma Leah cause she doesn't trust the vamps, but she knew he was the only one who wouldn't sign her into a psych ward if she told the truth about what she was. Dr Cullen told her she was pregnant, which was a complete shock. Nine months later Mom was born.

"After everything had got back to normal Leah started phasing again. It must have been as shocking as the first time it happened since she put down her getting pregnant to stopping phasing rather than she had stopped phasing because she was pregnant. Then she found out about what happened when she didn't get pregnant. That's how Dr Cullen figured it out. Especially when the same happened to my Mom and Renesmee, although Nessie isn't a wolf, it still applies to her.

"Our bodies want to protect the genetic material and so we don't have a regular cycle because that would just be a waste of eggs since a girl is born with all the potential egg cells she'll ever produce. We ovulate when stimulated in the right way. I mean I can't tell you exactly how it works, I flunked biology, but I can tell you what I've been told." I finished with a shrug.

"You have to go through that every time?" He asked.

"Only with full penetration." I assured him. "And if I go for an hour without stimulation."

"So I have to build up my stamina?" He asked, leaning closer to me until his lips brushed mine.

"I'm sure there's nothing wrong with your stamina." I observed as I met his lips. "I'm sure you can keep me satisfied for a very long time."

We were kissing again, long and deep, and I was losing myself in the kiss when I heard the rattle of the door. I sat up quickly, pushing Tuck off me, and contrived to look innocent. It was a good job cause it was that moment that my parents walked in.

"Susie?" Mom gasped. "What's going on?"

"Hey Mom. Dad. This is Tuck. He's my imprint." I declared, since I figured there was no point in beating about the bush.

"Really?" Mom asked.

I nodded my head.

"And have you?" She said pointedly since Mom knew me so well.

"We used protection!" I gasped.

"That's good." Mom observed. "Good to meet you Tuck, I'm Daphne, but feel free to call me Mom." She declared with a laugh as she held out her hand to Tuck.

"Nice to meet you…Mom." He said and shook her hand.

Mom let out another laugh as she shook his hand back.

"Well. Susie-sue, got to hand it to you. You went and picked a handsome one to imprint on." She declared as she sat down in her chair.

"Mom!" I exclaimed, feeling my cheeks flush when she used my childhood nickname.

"Well he is handsome." She said with a shrug.

I glared at her.

"Fine then, Susan." She said and I looked at her still. "Susie." She settled on with a chuckle. "Where are you from, Tuck was it?"

"Yes. I'm from Hawaii." He answered.

"Oooh fancy." Mom observed. "Essie's Aunt Rebecca settled there."

"Yeah. I know." I said, since I'd heard the story I don't know how many times.

"She married a surf instructor you know." She informed Tuck. "They say the Elders pitched a fit, but I think it was romantic."

I rolled my eyes.

"It's funny actually." Tuck said. "Mom always said that my father was Quileute. At least that's what he told her. He left us before I was born, but Mom still loves him. She can't seem to hate him even though he left us. He pays maintenance, but what's that when it comes to a boy needing his dad?" He stopped and frowned. "Why am I telling you all this?" He asked.

"It's the imprint instinct." Mom explained. "You want to tell Susie everything about yourself, never mind who's there to hear."

"Well that's gonna be great." He said, looking a little disgruntled.

"You know what Mom, we're gonna go out." I said, rising to my feet and bringing Tuck up with me. "I need to have a word with Essie anyway."

"Why?" She asked.

"I bet she's near dying with anticipation, Sammie too. So I should go tell them the good news." I said with a smile. "Although I might tease them a little first. What do you say?" I directed at Tuck.

"Sounds like fun." He replied, and we grinned at each other.

**

* * *

**

Thank you for reading

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	5. Max' Original Introduction

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**I decided that I would post my original draft where Essie introduces Max to her friends. I actually wrote this a while back, before I knew that Timmy would leg it, even before I knew he would attack Essie, that's the reason she's stuck on the Res for the celebrations. Some of this I was able to recycle into Chapter 43, but there are some bits that are different.**

* * *

Harry and I were in agreement as we looked on Susie wrapped around Tuck. She was in her element being in physical contact with her imprint. Harry and I were separated from ours by geography. Sammie was the luckiest not having to know that pain of separation, free to hook up with whoever she chose.

I couldn't stand to watch Susie's flirting and I felt angry that I was stuck down on the Res for this celebration when I'd much rather be somewhere with Tobias as we became lost in each other. But I had to make sure I was seen here, and what better way than to go mingle? So with a few mumbled words I rose from where we were sat to have a walk around.

I noticed a crowd gathered and decided to take a look. The Press was conducting an interview with the new surfing champ. Some guy known only as Dwi.

I moved closer, pushing my way gently through the crowd in order to get closer to him although I didn't know the reason why. I just had to get nearer. I got to the point where I could actually see him, tall and gangly with too many knees and elbows. His copper hair was long, tipped with platinum blond as it was styled up above his head in what I could only describe as a tribute to Yu-Gi-Oh! He was smiling familiarly into the camera as Taya Stonelake interviewed him.

"So how did you get into surfing?" She asked.

Original, not!

I turned to walk away.

"Well I got this cousin, comes from here actually." I stopped and turned back to him as his words sank in. "I only met her the once down in Jacksonville when we were kids. She was small but she was fierce and she showed me the joys of the board. If it wasn't for her I'd probably be stuck in some office somewhere right now, or playing baseball like my granddaddy." This comment elicited laughs from the crowd, but I felt my stomach do a strange flip as realisation hit.

"Max?" I gasped right next to him.

He turned to look at me with a frown.

"It's me, Essie." I informed him.

"Essie Black?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah. Gee Cuz, you don't recognise me? That's rich considering I'm your muse and all."

"Oh my god! Essie!" He gasped as he flung his arms around me, he pulled back and frowned up at me. "How d'ya get so big?"

"The right food." I murmured.

"You're his cousin?" Taya asked, placing the mike before me.

"Perhaps." I replied.

"Do you have anything to say to the people of Washington?"

"Not really." I said with a shrug and turned away from her. "If you wanna talk, ditch the vultures." I whispered to Max.

"Wait, don't I know you?" Taya demanded.

"Do you?" I asked, turning to her.

"You're that kid from Forks High who told us that the lead singer of Snork Blast was there."

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't." I conceded and went to walk away.

"You cost us a story." She announced.

I stopped dead and growled slightly before I turned my anger on her.

"You wanted to exploit my friend so I don't really care about your frigging story." I informed her. "Now get that camera out of my face before I report you for harassing a minor."

Taya looked at me speechless and without waiting for a reply I stalked away from the crowd. I made my way back across the sand to where my friends were sat.

"You really have a way with the Press." Max observed, emerging from the darkness.

"I've had run-ins with them before." I explained, "My friend had just found out his father had murdered his mother and they wanted to splash his face all over the six o'clock news. We distracted them with a fake news story and they fell for it."

"So you're still a fire cracker then." He observed, nudging me.

"Always was, always will." I announced. "Come on, meet my friends." I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the distant fire.

"Your hand's hot." He observed.

"Cool. Most people just ignore that." I replied as we came into the glow of the firelight.

"Max, this is my gang; Harry, my right hand man, Sammie my wing girl and Susie my other wing girl when she can pry herself away from Tuck who I think you already know. Guys this my cousin Max Dwyer. Bella's nephew." I added the latter pointedly and they suddenly looked alert. Even Susie.

"Hi Max." Harry said shaking his hand.

Susie managed a quick hi before returning her attention back to Tuck. This made Sammie frown at her sister's rudeness. I guess that's why she stood up to greet Max and held out her hand to him, but as she brought her hand up to meet his she froze. They both froze.

"Uh-oh." I gasped as I slumped down beside Harry.

"Do you think?" He asked.

I nodded my head.

"Great." He murmured. "I wish Nikki was here."

"You'll see her Halloween." I promised.

"And when will you see Tobias?" He demanded.

"Later tonight."

"So you don't know how I feel." He murmured sadly.

"Sorry." I said, laying my arm over his shoulder in comfort.

Harry took a deep breath, then looked up. "Do you think we should get them somewhere private?" He asked.

"Probably." I conceded, "Hey guys." I said cheerfully as I stood back up and threw my arms around both their shoulders. "Shall we go back to my place, away from all the crowds?"

"That'd be great." Sammie murmured.

"Come on then." I said, "You too." I called back to Susie and Tuck.

"What?" Susie asked. "Oh…right." She said as she clambered off Tuck and pulled him to his feet.

We made our way along the darkness at the edge of the beach and flittered unnoticed into the village. Nobody noticed us as we made our way to my house and around to the shed. We piled inside and I flicked on the light before taking my seat. Harry dropped into the other chair and the other four tried to squeeze onto the settee.

"We need another seat." Harry observed.

"Hmmm." I agreed. "Or I can stand. Max, why don't you sit here?" I said, tapping the chair.

He frowned as he left Sammie's side and sat down.

"Sammie, do you wanna tell?" I asked.

"No boss, you're much better than me." She replied. "How did you know?" ow H

"Just call it instinct." I said with a shrug.

"Know what?" Max asked.

"That you're Sammie's imprint." I informed him.

"Her what?"

"Ok, how would you feel if you never saw Sammie again?"

He gulped and looked startled, "I would…I would die." He gasped. "But I only just met her, why would I feel that way?"

"Because that's what imprinting does." I replied.

"And what is that exactly?"

"Something beautiful and wonderful." Tuck said in a wistful voice.

"I think we should start by telling you what we are." I said. "Although I don't think you'll believe me."

"Try me." He said flatly.

"Ok. Well some of us Quileutes, well, we can turn into wolves." I said, going for the simplest root.

"Ok. So you're a crazy person." Max muttered, looking at me as if I was mad.

"It's true man. They turn into wolves and Susie has the most beautiful soft grey fur." Tuck explained, although his attention was solely on Susie by the end of his sentence.

"Did you take one too many wipeouts?" Max demanded.

"No. And I didn't believe until they showed me. They turn into these really humongous wolves and Essie is their leader." Tuck replied.

"You're the leader?"

"Only my little pack. My dad is Alpha of the main Pack."

"So your dad's a wolf too?" He asked.

"Yep. The gene's gotta come from somewhere, and I got it from him."

"So your mom…"

"No, she's not a wolf." I assured him, just wait till you find out about the vampires, I tacked on in the privacy of my own head.

"Does she know?"

"Of course she knows." I scoffed. "She's Jake's imprint, besides, she'd know anyway."

"So you're all werewolves." He said.

"Yeah, but don't call us that in front of the vampires cause they tend to associate that word with the Children of the Moon, but we're not cursed creatures controlled by a rock in the sky. We're Quileute shapeshifters who can phase anytime we want and not against our will."

"Show me." Max said simply.

"Well not in here, there's not enough room." I gasped.

"Wait, did you say vampires?" He demanded.

"That's why we phase." Harry answered. "To protect our people from all the filthy bloodsuckers."

"Hey." I protested.

"Fine, the evil filthy blood suckers, not the vegetarians."

"Vegetarians?"

"Vampires who only drink animal blood." I said. "But we'll go into that later."

"So vampires are real?"

"Typical. You try to tell a pale face about your rich secret heritage and all they're interested in is the leeches." Harry grouched.

"Well he is Bella's nephew." Susie said with a snort. "Look how she was with the Cold Ones?"

"What's Bella got to do with this?" Max demanded.

"She's my grandmother." I pointed out.

"Was."

"Is."

"But she's dead."

"She sure is." Harry said with a snort and I nudged him in the ribs.

"What do you know about what happened to Bella?" I asked.

"After she married that Cullen guy the whole family moved to Europe and Renee didn't hear anything from them until two years later when she got the news that the entire family had been killed in a horrific accident and there was no survivors."

"That's the official story. The one to keep the humans in the dark and protect Renee from the truth and any retaliation from the Volturi." I knew I was safe to tell Max this cause Renee had passed away last spring, and it wasn't even because she was 79, it was a boating accident when her and Phill were on a trip to swim with dolphins. This wasn't gonna get back to her to hurt her after all these years. "But the truth of the matter is that the Edward is a vampire, all the Cullens are."

"What?"

"Edward is a vampire, and so is Bella now." I said.

"You're all fricking crazy! This is some kinda hidden camera thing right?"

I shook my head.

"So that was the big accident, they all got vampinised?" He demanded.

"No. Edward was a vampire when he met Bella."

"So Bella married a vampire?"

"Yes."

"But they had a kid. Or at least that's what your mom said."

"They did have a kid, that kid was my mom. Bella and Edward are my grandparents."

"But if he was a vampire before they met then how could he…have kids."

"Cause vampires can, so long as the mother is human."

"Bella had sex with a vampire?" Max exclaimed.

"There's nothing wrong with that." I said primly.

"Essie's imprint is a leech." Harry said with a chuckle.

"Will you shut up with the insults or do I have to go all Alpha on your ass?" I demanded.

"Not that she's done anything with him yet." Harry continued regardless.

"She's not allowed." Susie teased.

"I'll soon be eighteen then I can do whatever the hell I like." I said feeling grouchy.

Max nodded his head as he frowned.

"So getting back to the whole vampire thing, Bella had a vampire baby."

"Yes."

"So your mom is a vampire."

"A half vampire." I corrected.

"There's a difference."

"Lots."

"So your mom is a half vampire."

I nodded.

"And your dad is a werewolf."

I nodded again.

"So what does that make you?"

"An uncertainty. I'm the first of my kind, but since little Hunter was born in May no longer one-of-a-kind. I can turn into a wolf and run with the Pack, but I can also call on my vampire side. I may look human but I'm faster than you, I'm faster than them in this form. I'm really strong and I have much keener senses than you. I also have to drink blood or I become weak and ill."

He shied away from me.

"Don't worry, I'm a veggie." I said with a snort.

"Wow. Where did you come up with this stuff?"

"I didn't come up with it anywhere. It's all true."

"So you're a vampire."

"When I want to be."

"Prove it."

"How?"

"Show me your fangs."

"Vampires don't have fangs." Sammie said quietly. "They just have very strong sharp teeth."

"But I guess I could show you my vamp face." I said thoughtfully.

I closed my eyes and pulled down the heat and allowed the cool to rise. I heard Max' quick intake of breath and I opened my eyes and grinned at him.

"How did you do that?" He gasped.

"This is the vampire me." I said. "See, pale skin and gold eyes."

Max frowned slightly, then peered closer.

"Wow." He murmured.

"Do you wanna see how strong I am?" I asked.

"Ok." He asked sounding unsure.

I laughed and went over to the junk corner. "I'm sure there's still some of Jake's old tools somewhere around here." I muttered as I rooted through the junk.

I found a big heavy looking wrench, I picked it up easily and carried it over to Max. I handed it to him and he took it with a frown. His arm sagged slightly since he probably thought it was fake or something.

"That's an ordinary wrench right." I said.

Max nodded.

"Solid steel?"

He tested it out.

"As far as I can tell."

"Well, watch this." I said, taking the wrench off him and squeezing it between my hands.

The ends fell to the floor with a clatter as the bit between my hands crumpled. I opened my hands and allowed the fine metal powder to fall to the floor like glitter. I brushed the excess off my hands before I allowed the heat to rise and I reverted to my human form.

"Well?"

"Oh my god! You're strong." He gasped. "Everything you told me, it's real?"

I nodded.

"But why tell me?"

"You're Sammie's imprint. You're part of the secret now."

**

* * *

**

Thank you for reading

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	6. Holly and the Child Coven

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This is to go with chapter 47 of Uncertainty. This is what Holly got up to…**

* * *

London had changed so much, and then again it had not. That was the thing I found most strange as I perched on the roof of the tower of the bridge and looked out over the sleeping city. Yes it was bigger, and yes there were modern buildings reaching like fingers to the sky, but it was still the same. It was still a city with a gulf between the richest in their glass and steel to the poorest in their grey concrete prisons. They may be free to move around but it was merely another form of Workhouse.

I put my nose to the air and all at once the colours swirled around me, the dull greys of the humans mingled with the vibrant rainbow that indicated the passage of immortals. It was fairly easy to recognise the four I was looking for among the tangle of other scents. For these were the first colours I had seen upon awakening.

I had come back to where it began. Finally I had lost my wanderlust and I would return to Eros a different person from the one I had been. For a start my diet had changed. I still kept to the vegetarian diet as much as I could manage, only supplementing it occasionally with the blood of a human.

I got a flash back to that awful day in the summer when an errant thought at the wrong time cost me the man I love. How foolish to think that I could compete with the precious child of the Cullens when Masen was concerned. I had no true intention of drinking her blood; she is a werewolf for pity's sake! However I entertained the thought at the precise moment the child decided to pry.

She goaded me into the hunt whether she was fully aware of it or not. I the fool had allowed my instinct to take over. I had listened to that part of me that I thought of as 'the voice of James' that always encouraged me to go further still, to forget such foolish notions and go back to being a real vampire. That voice had cheered me on as I flew on the wind, chasing the whippet of a girl as she ran back toward the border.

I would have crossed it too had Jake not shown up.

How I wish he had torn me to shreds, it could not have hurt more than when my life was torn to shreds. It was only in the moment that Masen told me our relationship was terminated that I realised just how desperately in love with him I was. It hurt when he told me to go.

I left, I ran, ran as far as I could until I reached the Amazon where I decided I would bide my time until I could work out a strategy I could apply in order to regain his trust. I was crushed once again when the messenger tracked me down to deliver those dreaded documents.

Words had been enough, for what was human law to us vampires?

Masen was still new to the vampire life and so he still clung to the customs that marked his mortal life. He wanted to divorce me!

Divorce me!

No! It could not be true!

A divorce?

As I looked at those papers I realised I had no choice but to sign them. Despite the inevitable I lingered over the papers in the vain hope that Masen would change his mind. If not then perhaps he would contact me himself and then I could speak with him, beg him to reconsider his decision.

Nearly two months went by and I realised that this was not going to happen and so I signed the papers and handed them over.

With my life now ended I decided to come back to where it had all began. That was why I was sitting up on top of the Tower trying to locate where my old Coven resided in these modern times.

Finally I caught the scent of Eros, vibrant fuchsia with a pulsing red centre, and I followed that scent. It led me to a huge apartment building right on the riverside where his scent mingled with the other three I sought. Could they reside here now in this tower of steel and glass rather than the dock side hovels that had once been our abode?

The door had one of those electronic devices that only allow its occupants through unless said occupants chose to allow entry to a visitor by use of a button. I regarded it for a moment as I considered the likelihood that the Child Coven had relocated to somewhere more up-market, but I could not be certain and none of their names were listed next to the metal buttons below the speaking device. It was unlikely that I would gain entry through here, at least without drawing undue attention and leaving behind evidence of my passage.

I looked up the side of the building and realised how easy it would be for me to scale it. These buildings were more accessible if you could get onto the roof for humans thought it impossible for somebody to be able to reach that height without traversing the interior.

I made sure that nobody watched then I gathered my legs below me and I put as much energy as I could into my leap upwards, I travelled fairly high. Then I used my momentum to push me further up the building.

Within seconds I was upon the roof amongst a myriad of air-ducts and other modern necessities that make buildings such as this possible. As I moved I was faced with a brick wall that ran the width of the roof and was the height of a bungalow. I leapt atop it and found myself on another roof that I traversed quickly. When I reached the edge of this roof I looked down the fifteen or so feet to the first roof to find a beautiful garden complete with a pond and a bit of a lawn. What's more the place swam in the scents of my coven.

I landed lightly on the patio stones before I turned to the huge glass doors. I slid them open and four startled faces turned to look at me.

"You neglect you perimeters Eros dearest." I chided.

"Holly?" He gasped in a disbelieving voice.

"Who else?" I asked.

"Holly! After so many years you return." He declared as he ghosted to me. "Welcome home sister." He said as he hugged me.

"I am glad to return brother." I said with feeling as I hugged him back.

"Come, you must tell us of your wanderings in the world." He said as he took my hand and led me to the enormous corner suite.

I sat and the others gathered around me.

"Cor! Your eyes are gold!" Iris said as she stared right at me.

"It's all part of me new diet, deary." I replied. "It's animal blood what does this."

"You drank animal blood like all them weird yanks?"

"They are not all weird." I murmured, "Besides, the vampire who discovered this way of life is a Londoner."

"If life as one of the golden eyes is so great how come you have returned to us?" Eros asked.

"Because imbibing animal blood and ignoring that of humans is a lot more difficult than one would assume." I informed him. "At least I found it difficult and an errant thought at the wrong moment cost me my husband." I murmured. "I should never have agreed upon the hunt with the precious child."

"Are you talking of the Cullens' Coven Child?" Eros asked.

Oh dear! Despite the grievance I may have with Esther I could not risk the daughter of my good friend to exposure.

"Yes. I talk of Renesmee." I agreed.

"You was with the Cullens?" Iris gasped. "They're flippin' royalty among the veggies."

"With them?" I demanded. "I am one of them deary!" I added haughtily as I held up my left hand to display the ring. "At least…I was one of them." I conceded as I fiddled with my ring as I looked down at it forlornly.

The light caught the rubies embedded in the gold of the band and they glowed red; I smiled as I remembered Masen's explanation of why he chose it for me. He said the rubies reminded him of how my hair glowed in the sun. I sighed and slumped down as I realised that he would never look upon me with that amount of love ever again.

"I suppose I should take this off now." I said, pulling it from my finger.

"Ooh, pretty!" Iris declared as she snatched it from my fingers.

I tried to retrieve it but she turned her back to me to inspect it in the light.

"Keep it." I said irritably as she slid it on to her finger.

"Do you have a gift for me too?" Gaea asked, pouting slightly.

I frowned for a moment, and then I remembered, you couldn't give one without the others. Sometimes my coven acted like children, it was tedious.

I drew in a breath as I contemplated what I could give to Gaea for I didn't have a lot on me. I sighed and reached behind my neck to unfasten the clasp of the necklace I was wearing. It was a small emerald on a plain gold chain that Alice had given me one Christmas because she knew how much I missed the colour of my human eyes. It was harder to hand this over than it had been the ring, but I had nothing else on me that would have made a suitable gift for Gaea.

"Wow!" She gasped as she held it up to the light. "Who did you kill to get this?"

"Nobody." I said simply. "It was a gift from my s…from a fr…from someone I met on my travels." I finished reluctantly, feeling a traitor for referring to Alice thusly.

"I wish I could meet someone like that." She said as she fastened the chain around her own neck.

I looked away sadly, I loved that necklace but I had to hand it over, it was the rules of this coven.

Eros cleared his throat and I looked up into his burgundy eyes.

"Oh!" I gasped when I realised what he was hinting for. "Do you still collect neck scarves?" I asked as I began to remove the green and silver silk one from around my neck.

"Of course." Eros said eagerly as I handed it to him. "Silk." He hissed indulgently as he caressed the scarf against his cheek.

Then I turned my attention to Zephyrus as he grinned at me with eager anticipation.

"And for you I have this…this…" I patted my pockets until I located something. "This music box." I declared as I handed it over.

"An iPod!" He gasped. "Last time I 'ad one of these I 'ad to get it meself. There was lots of lovely tunes on it, but then it ran out."

"I have the charger for this one." I said. "So you can re-use it. However it is amongst my belongings that I have secreted in a safe place for the time being. Would it be permissible for me to go and retrieve them and bring them here?" I asked.

"Of course Holly dear." Eros said as he took me hand and tapped it. "Would you like us to come with you?"

I nodded since I knew it was an order rather than an offer.

It was but half an hour when we returned to their penthouse with my belongings that had been distributed between six suitcases and a computer bag. I was surprised at how accustomed I had become to using that piece of technology, but then again Masen had been so adept it was hard not to learn from him.

The apartment that they occupied had three bedrooms and they gave me one to myself in which to store my belongings and to craft into my own space. The others shared the other two rooms between them in various forms. They were entangled, all four of them, swapping from time to time in their pairings. One could say that the four of them together were true mates but to keep up appearances they presented different couplings to the world in general.

For now I left my belongings bound in the suitcases as I rejoined my coven in the spacious living room.

"Did you really stay with the Volturi?" Gaea asked.

"I most certainly did. Aro himself thought my tracking skills most useful and I was initiated into the order of the Werewolf Hunters." I said softly.

"You was with the Wolf Hunters?" Iris gasped. "Did you kill any wolves?"

"Yes." I replied.

"How many?"

"Not very many, but I was the tracker while Darius was the fighter of our pairing." I explained.

"Darius?" Gaea gasped. "That tall blond one with the spiky hair?"

"Yes."

"He is so handsome." She sighed, to which Zephyrus cleared his throat. "Although not as handsome as you my love."

"You wouldn't like him deary." I said solemnly. "He likes to be in charge."

"I don't mind that." She said with a smile.

"You wouldn't like his version of being in charge." I said darkly.

We continued through that night as I related my tale to my coven, telling them everything that had transpired since I had left them. Although I deliberately left out any mention of Esther and had to invent a story to explain why Masen had left me.

Then I rejoined my coven in proper and soon the days and months began to bleed together until time lost meaning. I did not accompany them on 'shopping' trips for I found it hard to switch my mind off as I once had. Perhaps it is the fact that in the past I was able to turn off my mind to the kill because I was under the impression that there was no other way.

I knew differently now and every death rested heavily upon me. Did Esther not realise that those I kill are all villains, most of them killers themselves? I am doing the world a favour by removing them from the street while at the same time insuring that my hunger is kept under enough control so that I do not take an innocent life instead.

Maintaining a vegetarian lifestyle is hard in Briton. One must accustom oneself to the taste of stray dog, or rat or sheep if you can get out into the country, although you must be careful of the evidence you leave should you choose that root. Yes there are deer here, but mostly on private land tended by gamekeepers who know exactly the number of animals in his charge.

However I managed it, muddling along as I became lost once more in the superficial world of the Child Coven. I took a job, just as Masen and I often did if we chose to settle for a while in one place. I must admit that work became somewhat of an escape for me, I found the coven childish to the point of being unbearable and I had to wonder how I had coped with them originally. Again I put this down to not knowing any better.

I was starting to regret my decision to return here, and if it wasn't for my work colleagues who encouraged me to go to nightclubs and join in with such events as the Christmas party I'm sure I would have moved on. At times I contemplated moving out of the pent house the coven had acquired through dubious means and find a place of my own.

I quickly dismissed the idea for the coven would not tolerate another vampire to live permanently within their city while not being a part of them. Even if that vampire was me. Therefore I continued to reside at the apartment, often locking myself in my room with my computer and feigning work assignments in order to avoid their company.

I was at a little café with my laptop when I sensed the scent of a familiar vampire. I looked up and gasped when I saw Louis DeVeux waltz in with some tall and beautiful youth draped over his arm. He looked around the café with disinterest, he had most likely only came in to water his current lover.

As the boy stood by the counter ordering his drink Louis' eyes locked on mine and he smiled widely.

"We will sit over there." Louis said to the youth as he pointed at me.

The youth nodded his head and Louis came over to me with his usual flourish and grace.

"Ah Madame Holly." He greeted me and he took my hand to kiss it in the old courtly fashion.

"Monsieur DeVeux, it is a pleasure to see you. What are you doing here in London?"

"I was asked as special guest to attend the 'Clothes Show' as the main judge. I must look at the work of a lot of armatures in the hope of finding the new moi. This leads Louis to think that perhaps he should start again." He said lightly as he sat down.

"Surely you don't feel old." I teased as I closed down the lid of my laptop.

"I always move on when they ask me to find the next me. Then I can insure that I am the next me. Even if it requires me to work through another for a while."

"Work through somebody else?" I asked. "As if you were a ghost writer?"

"Exactly."

"Is that what you intend doing with…" I trailed off, indicating the youth since I had no clue to his name.

"Who, Rudy? Mon diue non! The very idea is laughable. No one would believe such a vacuous idiot could create my wonders. Non, he is but arm candy for the duration of this farce. I would have had Ricardo accompany me, but he is being difficult of late. If he continues along this path he will see the bad side of old Louis." Louis finished his rant darkly.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said.

Louis nodded his head.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. "I heard that you were having a big party in celebration of finishing school in Forks and re-enacting your engagement."

"Pardon me, I'm uncertain as to what you refer." I stated.

"Before I set out for London Madame Alice put in an order for some new party clothes. She stated that young Essie was graduating for the first time and they were having a big party to celebrate. She also made mention of an engagement party she anticipated for Masen and his mate."

"Mate?" I gasped. "Masen has a new mate?"

"New mate?" Louis asked looking at me in confusion.

"Did you not hear that we had separated? I…he…we…I did something foolish and we are divorced."

"I am sorry to hear that." Louis said solemnly, losing a lot of his French accent in that moment of seriousness.

"Oh gosh! I…I have to go." I declared, rising to my feet.

"Of course my dear." Louis said, and he patted my hand.

I left London that night, pausing briefly to arrange my flight and collect my passport from the apartment. I placed it in a handbag along with my wallet and purse; these would be the only things I required on my trip. I said a brief goodbye to the coven with the promise that I would not be long gone and so I left for America.

It was three days later when I entered the forest that surrounded Forks. I knew that I should not venture too near in case I bumped into the Cullens and they were yet to forgive me. I caught the scent of Masen, golden like his hair, and I felt myself smile. I began to follow it but after a while something became clear. It was all tangled up with a foxy red that I didn't recognize.

I slowed in my pursuit as their scents became stronger and I moved with caution now until I came to the edge of a sheer banking and looked down at the little bowl of water that formed the perfect hideaway below.

His hair shone gold as the sun, usually absent in this part of the world, caught it and also made his skin sparkle. I held my breath, since I didn't wish to reveal my presence. There was a glint of copper down there too as the sun reflected from the hair of the fragile looking girl who was frolicking with my Masen.

They were splashing at first, innocent enough, but then Masen took her in his arms and they kissed for a long time with the intensity that one only saw in the true mates. I felt my dead heart break as I looked on and I ignored the voice of James that urged me to destroy that girl and claim back my love. How could I do that to Masen, for I knew the pain of losing your true mate and I had James to thank for that.

I moved away silently, running as far from Forks as I could. I ran until I reached Chicago and it was here that I stopped to gather myself. I sat on an old bench as I contemplated everything bad in my life and all the good things. Then it dawned on me that other than when I was among the Cullens there was only one other place I had truly been happy.

I still had my handbag with me and it contained everything that I required in order to organise a flight. Once that was arranged I went to purchase a new set of clothing for the journey, something that looked stylish yet comfortable for the flight. With the new clothes on my back I set out for the airport and boarded the plane.

It was still dark when the plane touched down, so after going through the tedious customs protocol I set out on foot through the warm darkness for my destination. Dawn broke when I was halfway there so I found cover for the day so that my sparkle would not raise suspicion.

As soon as darkness fell I was running once more and I felt elated as that little fortified city came into view. I entered through one of the many secret tunnels that had been in use for Millennia and made my way into the heart of the city without disturbing unsuspecting mortals.

I arrived at the immortal reception where a vampire I did not recognise sat behind the desk.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, I wish to speak with my Master." I said. "Inform him that Holly Stevens has returned."

The vampire looked at me for a moment, then typed quickly upon her computer. There was a buzzing from the earpiece in her ear and then she spoke quickly in Italian. She nodded her head before she smiled at me.

"They said to go right up." She informed me.

"Thank you." I said with a bow, and I made my way along that once familiar path.

I reached the audience chamber and the doors were opened for me. I entered that tower room with its three ominous thrones, yet they were vacant at present. Only one person was here to greet me and he smiled at me warmly.

"Welcome home Holly." He said in greeting and held out his arms.

I ran to him and received the fatherly embrace, which was a high honour among the fold. It was only as Aro placed his hand against the bare skin of my cheek that I realised my mistake…

**

* * *

**

Thank you for reading

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	7. Tobias' POV of the Halloween Party

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This is a little treat for Halloween. I know in the sense of the story this is a little late in the day, but I thought you might like to read my reference point for Tobias POV of the Halloween that he and Essie imprinted. It was writing this that I first discovered that Essie did indeed call out to him in times of trouble, before that it was only a possibility. It may also answer a few other questions you may have had during the course of 'Uncertainty'. **

**This coincides with a few chapters. It goes from the last third of Ch 34 to Ch 37 since I thought you might like to know the whole Timmy incident from Tobias POV also.**

**I'd like to dedicate this to everyone who reads it.**

* * *

The sound of the bell resonated through the house.

"That will be the first guests." I heard Marlin's excited voice drift down the stairs as I moved toward the door.

I placed the plastic vampire fangs in my mouth and pulled on my friendly face as per Marlin's instructions and opened the door to greet the first guests. Only it was not our school friends who stood on the other side of the door but that infernal DJ who had no decent music in his collection at all. He looked at me sheepishly as I let him in with a stern look, he smelt of cigarette smoke and we'd made clear our views of this earlier.

I heard them on the stairs as they descended at human pace. I turned to look at the group of ladies; they were a most impressive sight indeed, but none more so than Essie in that figure shaping dress. Not that Miss Esther needed help with her figure, but it sent an odd shiver through me to see her in such an elegant garment when usually she sauntered around in T-shirts and jeans. I managed to draw my attention away from her before it became apparent that I was staring, fine, ogling, and to compensate I decided to try for a little humour.

"Why what an imprethive gaggle of delectable ghoulieth." I said the strange fangs in my mouth giving me a slight lisp.

Sammie giggled as was her custom regardless of what I said while Susie rolled her eyes, which was her usual reaction when she thought I was being offensively charming. Marlin gave me a curious look, the question I could see forming in her mind was why I was acting so jolly. Essie grinned at me, shaking slightly with quiet laughter that sent that flutter through me once more.

I hated these feelings for they made me feel awkward around Essie, to not give away what they truly portend. It had started at the lake, well I had realised at the lake and since then I had tried to avoid being alone with Miss Esther for fear of telling her my feelings and tempting her to the dark side as it were. Worse would be if she rejected me! Ye gods I could not endure that! Therefore I would have to keep my silence and hope these feelings would die.

I looked around in worry when I realised the others had left us when I'd been lost in my thoughts. I was alone with Essie! She was noticing my agitation and I needed to find something to cover it up.

"Do I thmell?" I asked forlornly, shocked slightly by my lisp until I remembered I still had the fangs in my mouth.

I watched the grin of mischief flash quickly across her full lips before she leant close to me with a slight frown. I had to resist the urge to touch her hair as she sniffed at me. I was finding it hard to regain my composure as she pulled away looking thoughtful.

"Not more than any other bloodsucker." She declared cheekily with that delightful grin that I absolutely adored beyond measure.

I laughed indulgently as I removed the fangs from my mouth. I had often wondered why I allowed Essie to get away with much more teasing than I allowed even Marlin to get away with. Originally I had put it down to lenience for her cause; after all it could not be easy being an unknown creature. What a fool was I?

"So you're going as a vampire?" She asked as she looked over my costume.

"Why not?" I replied lightly, and with sudden high-spirits I bowed before her, holding my cape open like the old Hollywood vampires.

"That's just Mr Darcy with fangs and a cape." She observed with a chuckle.

My Wolf Girl was so observant and I couldn't help the little spark of pride that she had spotted this when none of the others had. I felt as if we shared some great secret and it was with a clandestine air that I said, "Shhhh. Don't tell Marlin." and winked at her.

Me? Tobias the ancient vampire had winked at the youthful Wolf Girl who gave one of her delightful snorts before she grinned.

"I won't." She promised in an amused voice. "But won't those melt by the end of the night?" She asked, pointing out the cheap plastic with genuine concern.

"Perhaps." I conceded with a shrug as I regarded the laughable fangs in my one hand and I reached into the hidden pocket of my frock coat with my other hand. "But I have a few to spare." I added, as I displayed the half a dozen or so that had been left in the local convenience store.

I had dashed out at one point today in order to find a new costume after Marlin's teasing but I had been unable to find anything in Forks other than the cheap capes and such. I knew not if I had the time to run to Port Angeles, so I had to make do with what I had.

"So are you always this prepared?" Esther teased me slightly; sometimes I was sure she thought I had some form of ailment that required my neatness and preparation.

"For every eventuality Miss Esther." I said intensely, although I could not fathom the reason why. "And of course with these I truly am a 'Fang Boy' am I not?" I mused clicking the fangs together a few times and surprising myself with the high spirits that had descended upon me.

"Most definitely." Esther said firmly in the tone she sometimes slipped into when we had been around each other a while. Sometimes I wondered if she realised the formal manner her tone took at such times.

"I'm glad of it." I said and I glanced over her costume once more and noticed the black cone sitting on her head. "And I believe you are a witch?" I observed.

"Yes. I just need to add the finishing touches though." She said as she dropped a pair of sparkly sandals to the floor.

I followed their descent with my eyes; sometimes we were cat like in more ways than our reflexes. Something glittery moving through the air and we're transfixed, only those sandals did not hold my attention for long.

For the first time I could remember I was glad I didn't have a heartbeat as Esther bent over in front of me to pull on those shoes. It was wrong of me to look, but my eyes were already in the position that gave me a perfect view down the front of her bodice. Essie very nearly always wore garments with high necklines. This dress technically had no neckline and as I gazed down I got a glimpse of her cleavage and, oh my…

Surely my eyes were deceiving me?

This was the only explanation for there was no possibility my innocent Essie was wearing black lacy lingerie. It begged the question for who she wore it, and there was a little creature that was stirring within me that foolishly hoped that it was for my benefit.

That was not the only thing that was stirring as Essie straightened up. The sandals gave her an extra two inches in height, which meant that my eyes were directly in line with her breasts. It took all my will to hold myself to the spot and not leap at her to ravish her right here in the doorway.

"So what do you think?" She asked, giving a twirl. "Am I acceptable."

The movement cleared my mind somewhat and I suddenly realised I had a situation that needed some urgent attention. I was trying to keep my thoughts away from pretty dresses worn by copper goddesses, but I couldn't while she danced in front of me.

"They will be fighting over you before the night is out." I murmured as I realised just how effective Essie would be in raising the pulses of the young men who usually fawned over her when she wasn't dressed so provocatively. Not that she ever noticed the attention, sadly Essie only had eyes for one person and his name began with 'H'. That was why I would have to attend to my problem alone rather than in company, as it should be.

I had to be away from her before I did something terribly, terribly wrong.

"I must go check on…yes I must go…" I gasped, unable to think of an adequate excuse, and I moved at my fastest possible pace to the back door.

I had hoped the night air would cool my passion, but I forgot, I was colder than the night air. I ran deep into the forest hoping to find somewhere to gather my thoughts.

I had never felt unwanted arousal since my heart had stopped beating, but then Essie made me feel alive. In more ways than one it would seem. I had to focus and calm down, it was wrong for me to have these feelings for her.

She was the only daughter of the leader of our allies with whom our relationship was tenuous at best. They were not locked to us as they were with the Cullens and I doubted that they wished for such a relationship with us, especially through those circumstances.

She was the great-granddaughter of a kind and gentle man with whom I was very good friends. I'm sure he would be pleased to know I was having such licentious thoughts over the girl he still thought of as the eleven year old she had been the last time he had seen her.

The biggest factor was Esther herself. She loved Harry. It was evident in the rise of her heart and the change of her scent whenever he was near. Even if there was no Harry I doubted that she would consider a vampire an adequate mate, she deserved someone warm and soft who could love her properly. I could never give her the tenderness that she should have and that thought was enough to dampen my passion.

Satisfied that I would not cause a spectacle of myself I ran back to the party and slipped into the crowd unnoticed. I moved between the dancers feeling mournful and suddenly in no mood for a party. I would retreat to my room and listen to some decent music.

I was at the foot of the stairs contemplating the best way to ascend them without drawing attention to myself when I heard a familiar laugh. It was like music to me, despite the fact that it was tinged with derision. Like a man possessed I drifted toward the sound but stopped short as I heard her say, "Seriously Har? A wolf?"

I repressed the urge to growl out my annoyance as I pressed myself against the wall near a group of people so it would look as if I was among them.

"Why not?" Harry asked and I felt the strange urge to cry in despair as I heard her heart flutter.

I couldn't help but feel that her heart should flutter for me. What strange magic had this siren worked on me to make me want her so? It was becoming unbearable, this whirl of feelings that seemed to centre on one grinning face surrounded by that wild bronze hair.

I was becoming obsessive! I had to stop!

"Isn't Halloween supposed to be come as you aren't?" Essie asked with a smirk in her voice.

Then I heard the rise in the beat of another heart. I recognised this rhythm easily and it didn't anger me. In fact it made me hopeful that my sister would finally find the happiness she deserved. The happiness our first immortal family had stripped from her.

"Come with me." Marlin said and led Will away.

I felt annoyed that Essie and Harry were now alone and free to play the delicate courtship they seemed reluctant to make true. Sometimes in moments when they thought that no one could see they acted in small intimate ways that were much more indicative of the love between them than any passionate kiss. Sometimes I felt like taking on the persona of the teen I looked and declaring, 'get a room already' but I stopped myself always.

"So what you up to?" Harry asked.

"Layla and I are on a secret mission at the moment." Essie said.

I glanced toward the door and noticed that Layla was indeed with them although she looked a lot different with her hair black. She was looking anxious and I had to assume that Essie was taking her to meet her 'prince'.

Good! That meant Harry could not spend time with her.

"I was hoping we could dance." Harry said, much to my annoyance.

The tempo of Essie's heart changed once more, as did her scent. I felt despair as I placed my face in my hands.

"Later. I promise, but I have to do something for Layla right now." She said solemnly. "So go, have fun. I'll catch up with you later."

How did Harry get to dance with her? This was most unfair! I should have asked her earlier, but my body had turned traitor and filled me with the lust I should not hold. Essie should be with Harry, he was much better for her than I ever could be and he had never killed anyone. He was an innocent just like Essie, whereas I was a monster who didn't deserve her.

"As long as you're sure." Harry said and he moved away into the throng.

I considered following Essie but Layla would have sensed me, and it would have made her paranoid. She hated anyone to follow her, even us, her family. With a sigh that caused those nearest me to jump in fright I pushed myself from the wall and made my way up to my room at the top of the house.

I locked the door behind me lest someone should think it a good idea to come search for a conveniently vacant room. I removed the stupid novelty cloak and pulled the ridiculous sets of moulded plastic from my pocket and threw them in the bin.

I felt my dark mood descend as I stared at those discarded articles as if they had caused me some personal offence. This party had been a bad idea, I had warned Marlin, yet she went ahead with it regardless. Now there were all these strangers in our house and no hope of respite for a long while yet.

I shook my head in agitation to try and clear the thoughts that raged within my head.

I ghosted to my music player and plugged in my iPod, turning the volume up full blast to drown out the cacophony from below. I chose my heavy metal playlist since it seemed the best thing that would drown out that din.

I lay back as the opening organ chords of Ozzy's 'Mr Crowley' began to play. I began to lose myself in the dark lyrics as the guitars and drums cut in. It was a strange accompaniment to the thoughts that afflicted my mind.

How had she stirred me so? It had never happened involuntarily like that since I had left humanity behind. In fact the few times I had sought such companionship since I last awoke it had taken a lot of time to get warmed up as it were. I heard the talk, that if you found your true mate it was like being young and human again with how your body reacted. I had often scoffed at such notions, but now I was beginning to think differently.

No, I could not wish such a thing on Essie!

I was being foolish.

The same thoughts whirled around in my head many times and it was an age before I realised that I had spent a lot of time up here in my room. I was starting to feel the wave of hunger in my stomach, but the burn at the back of my throat was not urgent. It was the comfort rather than the sustenance I sought.

I couldn't help but laugh at the irony of what I was about to do as I slipped out of my room and descended back down into the dancing mass of students. I headed toward the kitchen so that I could enter the garage to retrieve one of the little bottles of pig's blood we'd purchased from the butcher. What would these children think if they knew I was a real vampire carrying real blood?

But I hadn't even passed the kitchen before I felt it, that mental cry for help that Essie sent out in times of great stress. I almost stumbled as the picture appeared before me of the linen closet, and nestled in there, indulging in each other, were none other than Harry and Olivia.

I could almost feel Essie's heart break as her hysterical laugh filled my head. Harry looked up at her saying her name in a befuddled voice but Essie closed the door on him and was running across the landing.

Her hurt was wracking my body and I pushed blindly through the press of people as I saw what she was seeing. I finally had my sight back as she reached the door of my room.

Esther needed me and I would go and comfort her like a true friend. She needed reassuring now, not some lustful man who desired her body. I could be that friend when she was hurting.

_I will comfort her and nothing else._ I promised myself as I ascended the stairs as quickly as I dared. When I reached the first floor I frowned past all the courting couples to the closet door. Harry had not even made an attempt to come find Essie.

Some friend?

I suppressed a growl as I reached the stairs that led to my room. I took a deep breath, knowing that when Esther needed me the most I would be her friend. I climbed the stairs quickly now I was out of sight of the humans and I stepped inside my room.

At first I could not locate her, but then I noticed the lump in the middle of my bed.

"Essie?" I said gently, thinking it best to dispense with the gentle teasing of my formality for the time being.

_Leave me alone!_ She spoke into my mind and I had the full force of her turmoil.

My poor little Wolf Girl, how could you hurt so?

I had to remain calm so that I could give her the comfort she needed. I also had to tread carefully with how I broached the subject. Essie has not realised that she calls out to me at times. Quite often in fact. Whenever she is in pain, or trouble or is suffering greatly. It is but recently I discovered that none of the others had experienced this and it had made me wonder why.

What was a safe topic on which to start? What was a good reason that I could not leave her now?

I braced myself so that I could speak calmly when the idea came to me.

"I would gladly leave you alone, only this happens to be my room." I said and I was proud that I had sounded so calm.

_No!_ She shouted into my head and her words had a bite to them. _My room! My house! My room! _

She had said something similar at the lake on the day I realised I loved her. She maintained that this was her house because it still belonged to the Cullens. I hadn't realised that I had chosen her room. I merely liked it because it was the furthest away from the rest of the house and offered me some solitude.

I had no idea how to proceed; perhaps if I were to move closer to her it would help.

I sighed and closed the door. As I walked the few steps of my room I noticed that she curled up tighter beneath the quilt, were that possible. I sat on the edge of the bed and paused while I considered my next move.

I thought it would scare her if she knew that she had told me with her mind in her moment of distress. Whenever Essie's powers proved to be greater than she thought, she became afraid of them. I did not wish to add to that burden.

Of course if Harry and Olivia ended up in the closet together then there was every possibility that someone would have spotted them. Perhaps I had seen them about the dance floor as they fooled about in a manner that had eventually led to the closet. Yes, I think that may just work.

"Does this have anything to do with the fact that Olivia and young master Harold appeared to be unable to keep their hands off each other this evening?" I asked, trying to keep my tone casual.

Essie stiffened beneath the quilt and she let out an angry little growl.

"You told me you did not harbour such feelings for your childhood friend." I said, but I knew better than most that actions spoke louder than words.

I heard her sniff as she tried to compose herself.

"I don't." She whispered in a small sad voice as she continued to hide from me. "It's just…"

She pulled the quilt from her head and she emerged, her hair a tangled mass of bronze and mascara streaking her cheeks. I wished to reach out and wipe them away, to remove those marks of hurt the selfish boy had caused, but it was not my place to do such a thing. Therefore, I sat as still as possible in the darkness of my room as she began to open up to me.

_It was a shock to find him like that_. She spoke into my mind once more. _Especially with the Mega Bitch. They don't even like each other! _

"Their behaviour would suggest otherwise." I pointed out and she went silent.

I turned to watch her and her pain seemed to echo through me. She looked devastated and in turn that devastated me. I wished there was a way to make it go away with a click of my fingers but she had to talk it out and truthfully too.

"You seem broken hearted." I stated, trying to keep my tone matter-of-fact and not betray my own feelings. "As if you have lost your true love to another."

She sobbed and buried her face in her hands. I longed to take her into my arms and hold her tenderly until her pain disappeared, but Essie did not take kindly to such things. So I remained where I was as she spoke through her tears.

"I tried to kill these feelings off cause I just knew this would happen if one of us imprinted before the other. Especially after we both made the change and that true connection between us didn't happen. You know, the one that stops you seeing anyone else. Well more fool me to think I was protecting him, cause I don't know, I always had the feeling I would imprint before him. Ironic huh?" She gave a snort of self-derision. "Here we are and he's imprinted and all I feel is crushed."

"Crushed." I repeated, not able to keep my feelings from my voice at such an apt description. I regained control of myself before I added, "But I was under the impression that you were merely friends."

Which was a lie, obviously. I had seen how they were around each other but Essie always maintained that they were just friends and for the most part it was better not to push the issue with Essie. Eventually she told you, but you had to be patient.

"We are." She said with a sardonic laugh. "Best friends. But…have you ever been…curious?"

Curious? What a strange choice of word. Is that what she called the undeniable reaction their bodies had to one another. Curiosity?

"In what sense?" I asked on autopilot.

"Well take you and Marlin for instance. I know you only pretended to be mates to keep the Volturi off her back, but was there ever a time when you thought that maybe there could be something between you?"

Ah yes. Now I could see her meaning, but Marlin and I were a different matter entirely. We were in a sense soulmates, but destined to spend eternity as brother and sister. Although there was once…

"A long time ago. Back when we were still the golden children of the Volturi, we entertained the possibility that perhaps we could be lovers, but it did not work out. Even kissing her in more than what could be considered platonic felt wrong. We were not destined to share such a relationship and we both knew that." I said, remembering the awkward feeling I had for a year after whenever we caught each other's eye.

"Really?" Essie asked, sounding slightly intrigued now. "Then maybe it would have been better if me and Harry had taken it further. Then we would have felt that it was weird and it wouldn't be so hard now." And she sighed.

"Or perhaps you would be hurting more now than you already are." I soothed, thinking it impossible that she could hurt more.

"That's true." She conceded frowning deeply. "That's why I cut it off at the root. Because I knew deep inside that one of us would imprint. And it wouldn't be on the other. One of us would be left behind to hurt." She sighed once more and fell into silence.

I watched the emotions play across her tear stained face until anger took dominance.

"Stupid Wolfy crap!" She growled and dropped her face into her hands once more. "Well that just about does it! Enough with this wolfy business, I'm going full vampire." She declared.

I frowned at her for a moment, unable to comprehend her meaning. But as the colour started to drain from her and she became alabaster pale I suddenly understood. No! I could not have my Essie as cold stone forever. She was warm and soft and her skin was so… She had no right to deprive me of it.

"Oh no you don't!" I snapped, grabbing hold of her shoulders before I had chance to think. "I can not allow you to deprive the world of your pretty skin."

She gasped slightly at my words but kept her face hidden. I sighed in relief as I felt her heat beneath my hands. Such wonderful heat in soft supple flesh…

"You think my skin is pretty?" She asked in a muffled voice that pulled me from my reverie.

"I think everything about you is pretty." I said wistfully, very well, so it was not completely from my reverie, which must have been why I added. "And not just pretty, beautiful." as I brushed her smooth warm cheek.

"You do?" She gasped and removed her hands from her face.

I was riveted in place for a moment as finally after what seemed like centuries I got to look into that chocolate brown once more. I had all but forgotten their striking quality and it added yet another tone to my already misguided lust for Miss Esther. She was so beautiful but I had no right to harbour such feelings. I was a monster to even consider them and I did not deserve to look into her eyes.

I felt my face fall as I closed my eyes and dropped my hand from her face. How could I even consider touching her, horror that I was? I must have frightened her with my words and actions for she was frozen beside me.

I felt her rise, she was leaving, that was good. At least I could brood in peace. Light flashed red behind my eyelids and I opened my eyes to find Essie searching for something near the music player.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a slight daze.

"Putting on some music." She said lightly and I frowned as I tried to fathom her reason.

My Wolf Girl was always surprising me with her reaction to things.

I watched her keenly as she changed my iPod for her own and I wondered what musical delight she would treat me to. I was surprised when I heard the first chords of Maria McKee's 'Show Me Heaven' fill the room, I would not have suspected Essie to admit to someone that she liked love songs.

"Does it lock?" She asked in a flat voice.

It took me a moment to realise that she was referring to the bedroom door.

"Why?" I inquired.

"Because suddenly I'm feeling curious." She said wistfully, not taking her eyes off the door.

I was stunned into silence for a brief moment. She was curious, about me? No, that was not possible! No…yes…Oh for gods' sakes man just do as the girl says! I scolded myself harshly.

I moved faster then I ever had in my existence to make that short trip to the door and lock it before I resumed my seat on the bed.

"About what?" I asked casually, despite the squirming flickering hope and sense of jubilation that writhed around inside me.

She spun around and I was sure I heard her breath catch in her throat. Could it possibly be? Dare I hope?

I could almost feel my heart beating as she locked her eyes on mine once more. How I'd missed that chocolate brown! She had deprived me for so long, but now she seemed to spoil me.

Why was I not drawn into her mind? The others had spoken of it as if it was a frightening experience, but all I felt was a pull toward her. Although it was stronger now than I had ever known it. How I wanted her, my sweet warm Essie.

"I can't believe I haven't seen you properly until now." She whispered, her eyes holding mine with the intensity of her gaze.

Suddenly she was at my side and I felt the delicious heat of her body lick against me with the beating of her heart.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" She whispered and began to stroke my cheek. "And your eyes…"

I sighed contentedly as I leant into the warmth of her hand. I closed my eyes as a blissful feeling stole over me and I let out a purr of delight. This was what I had wanted all this time. Every time she'd laughed, or joked or became angry with me and called me names I had longed to feel her touch. I was jealous of the casual manner she had with Harry that she had never formed with me.

Harry?

My eyes snapped open and I drew away from her warmth as the wave of sadness hit me.

"What's wrong?" She asked, searching my face as if in panic.

"Is this some form of payback meant for Harry?" I asked, fearing the answer would be yes.

She gave a relieved chuckle and I felt the heat on both sides of my face this time. I didn't want to look in her eyes as she confirmed this fear, but the sheer force of her will compelled me and I had no choice but to look into that liquid chocolate brown.

"Harry who?" She asked with a reassuring smile.

She held me hooked on her gaze, I could not draw my eyes away as I tried to work out her answer. It took the length of the song but I finally understood. Yet it could not be true. I had heard of it, how it consumes you and drives all others from your mind. Was it possible that this would make my Wolf Girl notice me?

Finally I was certain and I gasped.

"Oh my! You don't think…" Had I right to hope?

"That's the thing about it. You don't think, you know. You know?" She whispered and in that instant I knew.

I had known for weeks if not longer that we belonged together, but it was only in this moment that my Essie confirmed it that I was willing to accept it.

She closed her eyes and a shiver ran through her and I felt glad to know it had nothing to do with temperature.

"I do." I stated firmly.

At her acceptance I felt bolder than I thought possible as I brushed back her soft hair and rested my other hand against her waist.

My Essie, my beautiful, I will love you forever…

I had to explain how she made me feel, so that she knew the full extent of my desire.

"I can not begin to explain how this makes me feel." I gabbled, determined to make my feelings known. "It's as if I were alive once more with my heart beating rapidly within my chest. And yet I know it lies as silent as ever. But when you take my cheek I can feel its steady rhythm beating within my chest once more. You Essie, you make me feel alive."

She smiled sweetly, but there was puzzlement in those chocolate browns. Then she smirked slightly as she seemed to settle on a thought.

"So Fang Boy? Are you gonna sit there all night discussing your feelings or are you gonna do something about it?" She challenged with such a wicked smile I thought my heart would burst into life once more at the mere shock.

I was also shocked at her challenge; did she truly want my cold touch? She was clearly in a playful mood and I decided to play along.

"Why Miss Esther, you are quite the little temptress." I said, plying on the indignation, although I couldn't help the joyful smile that betrayed my true feelings. "What will the neighbours say?"

"Considering it's Masen, he'd probably say, 'you go for it.'" She declared and I was impressed by her imitation of her uncle.

"Really?" I breathed as I leaned as close as I dared while I tested her conviction. "Is that what he would say?"

"Oh definitely." She answered, and I watched mesmerised as her pink tongue licked her full lips as if to welcome me.

"And what does Essie say?" I prompted just to be sure as my hand tangled in her wild hair.

"Just shut up and kiss me." She gasped.

"As you command my goddess." I said with a silent laugh of thanks before I placed my lips against hers.

She let out a shocked breath at first, but then she moaned as she melted against me. Her arms wrapped around me and pulled me so close that I was trapped in the inferno of her body heat. Ye gods it was divine to be held in the arms of my goddess. She was the centre of my world now and as I felt hot fingers tangle in my hair I let out a groan of pleasure, this was better than I had imagined.

I know not the passion that took her but she pulled me on top of her without breaking contact with my lips. I was lost in the sweet rush as our mouths worked in unison; I had no idea that Essie could be so intentionally provocative. I shifted my weight slightly as we settled into this new position so that I would not hurt her.

I wished to feel her warmth surround me so I moved my hand slowly down the left side of her body and I felt her double the intensity of the kiss as my hand brushed from taffeta to moulded nylon. I moved my hand along her shapely thigh, feeling the heat of her skin through that thin sheath until I reached the back of her knee. I hesitated, unsure how she would react to this as I caressed behind her knee gently. Then throwing caution to the wind I lifted her leg and to my utter amazement she wrapped that leg around me. I let out a growl of contentment as I followed the curve of her calf before returning my hand to her cheek.

Feeling a lot braver now I trailed my hand down the right side of her body, she knew what I intended this time, yet she still allowed me to trail all the way to her knee. This was something she clearly enjoyed. She gasped and moved beneath me as her one hand wrapped tighter into my hair and her other hand clutched at my clothing as she brought her other leg around me.

She gasped again and her legs tightened around me for a moment. I wanted her to know pleasure so instead of returning my hand to her face I tried a different tact. This time I rested my hand on her thigh and began to caress it softly, moving my thumb in small circles and her skin grew hotter still. She shuddered beneath me and her breath hitched with contained pleasure, which made me smile.

"You like that." I murmured against her lips, as I was reluctant to let them go.

She merely nodded and it was through intuition that I knew she was too wrapped up in pleasure to comment.

The play of lips was nice, but I longed to deepen the kiss and it would not be polite to merely ram my tongue down her throat. Instead I ran my tongue lightly across her full lips and to my utter delight she parted them. I inserted my tongue into her mouth and I brushed it against the wet warmth of her tongue. She gasped into my mouth as her limbs tightened around me and I almost gasped for breath as she moved her tongue with mine. I had not thought this possible of my darling, innocent Wolf Girl.

The heat that surrounded me was intense. Our differing temperatures all but sizzled where skin met skin. I was awash in the sensation of finally being able to show my Essie the full extent of my passion for her.

My nose was full of her scent, my mouth full of the taste of her. As the kiss became more heated I found myself giving into instinct. I removed my lips from hers and she let out a little groan of protest that ended in a gasp as I placed my lips to her throat. I awaited her reaction a moment, but when she moaned and arched her neck I knew it was fine to continue.

I felt caressing trails of heat down my back as she stroked me slowly and I continued to taste her flesh with my lips and tongue. I skimmed my nose across the surface of her throat to take in the scent that flashed across her skin with the heat. I was lost in this act as her fingers worked into my hair, heating my scalp as she untamed my curls.

A strange vision passed through my mind. It was me, but I was the embodiment of grunge as I moshed through my house to the strains of Nirvana. This vision was hilarious and despite the fact that I had been about to become acquainted with that delicious cleavage I found myself laughing instead.

I looked up at her still laughing.

"It bothers you greatly." I stated.

"What?" She asked, looking confused and sounding delightfully breathless.

"My neatness." I stated.

"Sometimes." She said looking thoughtful as her fingers still worked through my hair. "But then again it's so you."

Ah yes, Tobias Hannigan, neatness personified. Whereas Essie was clearly a thing of the forest, a pure spirit full of freedom.

"And you are my wild thing." I said as I manoeuvred off her so that I could lie by her side. "My wild and beautiful Essie." I added and pulled her against my chest because I missed her heat already.

To my delight Essie melted against my chest and I began to run my fingers through the length of her hair as I'd longed to many times before. To my utter delight she brought her leg up to rest across mine, it took a little discipline to carry on with my words as I felt a new rush of passion.

"You're rude and obnoxious, but you always speak your mind and you have this core of pure goodness. That's why I love you. That's why I've loved you since that first day in Biology when you were so clearly enraged by my presence. You are my complete opposite, yet in many ways we are the same." I said wistfully as I remembered clearly how she'd looked at me with irritation before turning her attention to the front of the class. She had not been how I'd imagined, not that I had any particular vision of her beforehand, but she was ethereal. She looked more like a spirit with her copper skin and bronze hair that was such a copy of Edward's that had I not known their connection I could have hazarded a guess.

"I wasn't angry with you so much. It was the fact that I didn't know if I could be open with you. It would have been a lot easier if you'd just told me you knew who I was. That whole month would have gone smoother." She said as her long supple fingers found their way into my hair once more.

"I agree, but your father had sworn us to secrecy." I said, remembering all those foolish promises that had seemed so easy to maintain before I had met her, or the night he came up to the house and demanded that I stop any form of friendship with her. I had tried the following day, but that was when I found out that Essie is quite contrary.

"Yep. Good old Jake." She said sarcastically and it took all my strength not to laugh.

"I must admit I found it hard not to tell you. Oh how many times I nearly did, especially in exchange for your embrace." I gave a slight laugh at the memory of that first warm embrace and how I had revelled in her warmth and I kissed her hair, revelling in this new contact between us. "You had broken me that day and if Marlin hadn't intervened I would have told you that first Friday."

"Maybe if I'd just listened in a moment longer to your thoughts I would have heard the end of the sentence and realised it was the fact you knew I was part vampire and not that you wanted me to love you. It's the way you think, it was something like 'It's always so frustrating trying to work out what she is trying to tell me, when there is only one thing I want to hear her tell me…' Do you see why I pulled my mind away quickly?"

"That was the day in Biology when the music of the video upset you. Now I understand, that is why you pulled your hand away." I said with realisation.

"Yeah. And I'm sorry if I offended you, it wasn't 'cause I found you repulsive, it was cause I didn't want to pry into your mind anymore." She said and she sounded ashamed.

I had not taken offence at all; I had merely been working off her father's instructions. Perhaps I felt a little hurt that she had pulled her hand away, but it had passed quickly. Besides, the events of that afternoon put paid to any such worry.

"I gathered that you did not find me repulsive when you embraced me, even after my appalling display in the gymnasium." I reassured her.

"What appalling display?" She asked with confusion, "Oh, you mean when you totally thrashed Mort in B-ball? Believe me, the little perv had it coming. It wasn't the first time, or the last he tried that on with girls. You became somewhat of a hero after that. I don't know if you noticed you were a little more accepted after that?"

My act of near violence had prompted the sudden rise in our popularity?

"I just put it down to the fact that the initial shock had worn off." I answered.

"No. It was totally because you stood up to that creep. If you'd been a little more responsive I'm sure you would have found yourself not wanting for a date. So, you know, that incident in gym made you a bit of a hero in many a female heart." She said and gave an amused sigh.

"Of course I wanted none of that attention, it was for you alone that I acted so foolishly." I declared for it had angered me no end to think that vile boy had tried to degrade Essie, even before I thought of her as mine.

"Heroically. Like a gallant knight protecting me from a dragon." She said full of whimsy.

"It's hardly comparable." I had to disagree. "A dragon would have been a challenge. Mort should be grateful that I had enough presence of mind not to annihilate him completely."

"Now that would have got the town talking." She remarked and I felt her cheeks rise with her grin.

"Indeed." I observed and then chuckled.

We lapsed into silence as I considered what this meant. I was bound to this girl now for eternity, and what's more the thought warmed me through. For weeks now she had been foremost in my mind, I had obsessed over her. Even though I had only realised that it was because I was in love with her when we were at the lake, it did go a long way to explaining how I acted around her. Now to finally hold her here in my arms as she lay across me, her warm slender fingers playing in my hair, I felt complete.

"So you like my wild side?" She asked suddenly.

"Yes." I answered quietly and I placed a kiss against her head once more, simply because I could now and I was going to take every advantage.

"But you haven't seen my real wild side!" She exclaimed excitedly.

She sat up, her eye alight with excitement as she grinned down at me, her big Essie grin. Her knees were either side of my waist and suddenly I was very aware of her heat. Surly she couldn't be suggesting…

Not my innocent Essie!

I had to proceed with caution.

"Oh?" I questioned, and I propped myself up on my elbows as I brought my cold body closer to her heat.

"No, you haven't." She said in playful tones as she tapped my chest and leapt from the bed. "Come on, I'll show you."

I watched mesmerised as the passage of her jump caused her hair and skirts to dance around her. Was it possible for someone to be so provocative and not realise it?

I was aware of being pulled up from the bed and of Essie flitting about for a moment. Then I noticed her opening my window and peering out. The new wave of air roused me slightly.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"There's not enough room in here, not unless you want me to wreck your room." She said as if it were obvious.

"Enough room for what?" I asked in a daze, wondering vaguely how passionate she was if this room was not of adequate size.

"To show you my real wild side." She said in a sultry voice. "So you know what you're letting yourself in for."

Suddenly I realised what she was hinting at and I grinned widely.

"Oh! You mean to show me…"

"Yes. You're gonna meet the Essie wolf, but there's not enough room here." She said and jumped out of the window.

I landed a second behind her and we broke into a run across the lawn. Part of my mind registered the fact that Layla was lying on a blanket next to Masen, but for the whole my mind was focused on Essie. On running with Essie through the darkness and leaping the river in order to disappear into the woods.

We sped up and I chuckled in delight of the speed.

"What's up?" She asked, her face looked alive with the excitement I felt.

"It's wonderful to finally know someone who can run as fast as me."

"Glad to be of service." She replied, before giving me a casual salute.

My Essie, I loved these little mannerisms of hers. I laughed and took her hand as we sped on through the dark forest. I had no idea of our destination, but I felt Essie had, so I followed her blindly.

Finally we emerged into a clearing and stopped in the middle where she gave me a chaste kiss on the cheek before saying, "Wait here."

I was left to my own musings as I forced myself to look in the other direction. Right at this moment the girl I love was removing all her clothing with only a few trees for concealment. It would be nothing to round those trees and see her in all her naked glory… but that would be wrong and disrespectful to my Esther. She would reveal that to me when she was ready and not before.

I heard a noise of air being expelled fast and I turned to locate its source. The moon broke through the clouds, all the better to see the russet wolf with the white collar emerge from the trees.

I gasped at her beauty as she trotted fully into view and I longed to reach out and touch her.

_Hey there, Fang Boy_. She spoke into my mind.

"Esther. Beautiful." I murmured, almost at a loss for words.

She made a quick barking noise that I was sure was a laugh.

The wind whipped through the clearing and caused her fur to dance thick and luxurious about her. I longed to stroke it to see if it felt as soft as it looked in the moonlight. But I had to remember that this was Essie and not some pet dog and so I dropped my hand to my side.

She bounded across the clearing and laid her head on my shoulder. She was so tall even as a wolf she had to lower her head slightly in order to achieve this. She moved her head slightly and her soft fur brushed my cheek. I stilled myself as I contemplated my next move, but as she continued to rub her cheek against mine I threw caution to the wind and embraced her neck, tangling my fingers into the thick, warm fur.

It was comforting to feel her warmth and if I could sleep then perhaps I would have done so here in her soft fur. Essie let out a contented rumble deep from her chest and I matched it.

I was absentmindedly stroking her fur when I heard her voice in my head once more, _We should get going._

I did not want to leave this peace and so I whispered, "Not quite yet."

She rubbed her cheek against mine once more, but then without warning I felt something wet and warm travel up the side of my face. Complete with a hot breath that blasted past my ear.

_That's a wolfy kiss._ _I've got more, unless you'd rather Essie Kisses._

"Indeed. Essie kisses would be most preferable." I murmured.

_Then wait right here. I won't be long._

I watched her disappear into the trees and I waited with growing impatience for her return. First there was that sound of air moving quickly and then there were a few muffled curses accompanied by the sound of cloth over flesh and the rustle of taffeta.

Finally she emerged and I was so overwhelmed by a sudden rush of want that I was to her and had her in my arms before I was fully aware of moving. I kissed her with desperate hungry kisses as I felt her body mould to mine, but then she pulled away slightly.

"Do you think you could tie my dress for me?" She asked in a meek voice.

She wished me to tie up those corset strings. I would much rather have untied them, but still I felt the thrill of the intimate as I agreed to do this chore and transported her to a tree for her to use for support. Upon my request she placed her hands against the tree in preparation.

"Remember to breathe." I whispered in her ear, having to crane my neck slightly to reach it.

She took a breath and I began tightening the strings, just as I had done for Marlin in the days when a woman was considered naked without the appropriate under pinning. Of course when I had done this for Marlin it had been a chore that I would have happily avoided had we been in the position to hire personal staff, but humans become suspicious eventually when constantly in our presence.

When I did this for Essie there was something almost sensual in the feel of those silk ribbons as I pulled them to tighten that plain bodice around that frilly lingerie. The memory set my pulse racing, figuratively speaking, and as I tied up the ribbon I was suddenly mesmerised by how smooth Essie's pretty russet skin looked in the pale moonlight.

I stroked my fingers across it, marvelling once more in her warmth. Her skin was so soft, so supple… how could she ever consider giving it up?

I pressed my lips to the curve of her neck and with a sigh she seemed to collapse back against me. I wrapped my arms around her waist, my hands gliding over the soft silk bodice in order to support her as I continued to kiss her neck. Her taste was delicious to me, but not in a way that made me feel hunger.

Suddenly she turned in my arms and I was kissing her lips as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders. I was aware with a growing sense of concern how awkward she must have been to hold her body in order to kiss me like this. She would suffer for it later and I did not want this for my Wolf Girl.

Without breaking the kiss I lifted her into my arms so that I supported her weight and held her as comfortably as possible while we kissed.

She broke from the kiss and I opened my eyes to find her frowning slightly. I smiled at her before I told her my reason for doing this.

"Thanks." She said breathless.

"You must never be uncomfortable." I added fiercely for I would see to it that she never would be.

"Ok. I won't." She said with a chuckle. "But we're gonna have to go back now." She added in sudden solemn tones.

"Why?" I demanded before meeting her lips again and losing myself in the kiss. On the plus side it meant that she could not argue further as she seemed to lose herself completely as I did.

_Because if we don't my dad will ground me until I'm a hundred._ She spoke into my mind and I had to stop all my thoughts flat that cursed telepathy.

_Let us steal away this night then we won't have to worry about your father._ I thought toward her in the hope that she would hear. I was absolutely resolute in my proclamation. If Essie had wished it so that night we would have ran away and disappeared forever.

_Why Tobias Hannigan, I am shocked. Are you trying to corrupt little old innocent me?_

So she had heard my thoughts and now she was playing with me. I loved it when she did this. My Essie, such a teaser.

_If that's what it takes my sweet. _I growled in my mind as I sought out her neck once more, for she seemed to really enjoy this.

She laughed, but then seemed to find a hold of herself as she said, "No really, we should be going."

"If you insist." I spoke against her skin, unwilling to move away.

"I do. As much as it hurts me to say, I insist we return immediately." She said firmly, despite the fact that her body was telling me it disagreed with the latter part of her sentence.

I moved my lips to her ear before I whispered, "I am yours to command my goddess."

She shivered slightly and opened her eyes as I lowered her to the ground and placed her so that she faced me. I was loathe to break my contact with her so I settled for resting my hands lightly on her hips as I looked up into those wide chocolate browns.

I reached up to kiss her lips and she kissed me back once more with such intensity that it took all my restraint to pull away and murmur, "We should go my love." against her collarbone.

"Yep." She gasped, but drew me closer instead.

I resisted the urge to chuckle as I stepped away. Such a reaction would not be fair on my brave Wolf Girl who was entering new waters.

"Come my love." I said and I kissed her hand, a part I thought would be safe for the time being. "I would hate for you to be punished on my behalf."

"The sentiment is appreciated my gallant knight." She whispered before she pressed her lips to mine, almost breaking my resolve in the process. "Let us away to your castle where we may consolidate our betrothal."

"I am yours to command my lady fair. Shall we run?" I asked as I took her hand once more.

"All the way to the moon." She said in a sudden burst of whimsy.

"Will my house do for this eve?" I asked as my chuckle almost escaped me this time.

"Of course my lord."

And on that note we sped through the trees, two young people in love and without a care in the world.

That sense of freedom was short lived when I witnessed that the party had somewhat become a bit out-of-control in my absence. Where was Marlin? I shook my head in disgust as the revellers cavorted about on my lawn; they had no right to be there.

"They are out on the lawn." I found myself murmuring,

"Then we'll have to use the bridge." Essie said before giving me a chaste kiss.

Luckily she thought my complaint was that they might see us if we were to jump the river and I was fretting on how we were to get back. I felt slightly relieved that I hadn't revealed myself to be somewhat of a 'party-pooper' to my Essie.

"As wise as ever my love." I whispered before kissing her lightly on the cheek. "Shall we?"

We ran around to the bridge and back up the drive. It was almost as if we thought as one as we merged into the trees to make our way around to the back. We shared another passionate kiss and before we emerged from the trees I used my keen vampire vision to insure the tracks of Harry's pain were no longer present on her face. They were gone along with the rest of Essie's makeup. It made me wonder yet again at the Quileutes as we stepped out into the garden and merged with our school friends.

We wove through the dancing children until we came up short against the boorish oaf and that blond strumpet who seemed to have the entire student body of Forks High in her thrall. I felt the urge to tear Harry apart for hurting my Essie earlier in the evening, despite the fact that her tears had been for a broken heart. It was a strange mix of emotions to hate him for hurting the woman I love by loving another.

I felt Essie falter slightly and I increased my grip on her hand to remind her of my presence. She straightened up to her full impressive height beside me as she became suddenly infused with the essence that was pure Essie.

"Hey Harry." She said cheerfully when that sickening couple finally noticed our presence.

He claimed to love her and yet look at him draped all over the Mega Bitch as if she were the only girl in the world. Perhaps Essie's theory about him imprinting was true?

Essie said something in Quileute to Harry, but it was too quick for my talent to pick up on it. She said "Well done" to Olivia before we were moving through the crowd once more.

As we moved ever closer to our destination I couldn't help replaying the conversation that I had not taken much part of in my head. Never once had Essie indicated that we were a couple. Why had she not? Was she ashamed to admit this in front of one of her packmates? Was she loathe to inform them that she had imprinted on a vampire?

We were inside the house before I'd resolved myself to ask her of this, when I did I stopped dead. Essie stopped too with a slight jerk and she turned to me with concern.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Are you ashamed to call me your boyfriend?" I murmured, and as soon as the words left my mouth I felt foolish, why did it matter?

"What?"

She looked confused and in that moment I wished I could take my words back. What did it matter what the public thought if I had her all to myself in private? But I had already set the chariot in motion and so I could only hold on for dear life.

"Out there you seemed reluctant to show that we were a couple." I said, wishing that I didn't have to for fear of the answer.

"That's because Harry was there. I told you, I'm not with you to get back at Harry. I'm with you because you are mine and I am yours. If I'd made any move toward you when we were out there tonight it would have been a bit; 'you got Olivia? Well I got Tobias ner, ner, ner.' That's not what I want. I want you."

Well that did make sense. There was no use in giving Harry a false sense of achievement, or even Olivia for that matter who would most likely gloat over the whole incident. Especially if she ever discovered the extent to which the incident had cut my Wolf Girl deeply.

But that chariot was still rolling and I could not help but think it suicidal to our fledgling romance as I said, "But you have yet to acknowledge it in public."

Stupid, stupid man! You are very nearly three thousand years old, why worry about the opinion of a bunch of moody teenagers?

"Is that so?" She demanded with a dangerous look in her eyes.

I nodded, determined to ride this chariot to the bottom of the hill, and if it went over a cliff, well that was a risk I was willing to take.

"So you think I'm too embarrassed to announce to everyone that we're together now?"

She was moving closer to me, almost stalking me and I had to wonder at her intentions as I said, "Perhaps."

"Is that really what you think?" She asked intensely as she stood in front of me trying to catch my eye.

I shrugged as I tried to steal myself before I looked up into oblivion.

She caught my eye and I almost let out a purr as I felt her warmth on either side of my face.

"Then perhaps this will cast out that doubt." She announced before she placed her lips against mine.

I pulled her closer to me, claiming her as mine in front of this roomful of people just as surely as she was claiming me for herself. This was a truly divine moment and my head was swimming… but Essie released me all too soon and I felt a wave of annoyance toward the Uley Twins for their interruption. They were clearly unsure of the situation, but displayed it in two different ways. Susie used her anger lending an even more demonic edge to her costume while Sammie showed it with worry.

Essie and Susie began to exchange words and after a sentence or two I knew the Quileute language as Essie defended her right to imprint on me. Their raised voices, in the flowing Quileute tongue, were drawing the attention of the humans. Besides Sammie was muttering enough in English for them to glean that there was a problem with Essie holding my hand and declaring to all that we were a couple.

To my great annoyance and despair I had to tell my Wolf Girl to leave me and it was as much as a wrench for her to do so as it was for me to watch her leave. I found myself vowing silently to break the treaty in order to help her if need be. Now that Essie had finally recognised me and I'd had a brief taste of her passion I felt the need to stay welded to her side forever.

Essie assured me that there was no need for me to be so rash and that she would phone me and then she left with her warders to be taken home for her trial. I am well aware that the latter remark is unfair, but that is how I felt of the Twins at that moment in time.

I longed to run after them and rescue my Esther and whisk her away to the other side of the world. I knew Essie would never stand for such a thing, she needed her people, they were a part of her as much as we were now a part of each other and I would not do a thing to jeopardise her position within the community. Other than there was already with her having imprinted on a vampire. It would not help our situation if I were to break any rules this night.

I stood for a long moment as the humans went back to their partying and then the music crashed in around me, the beat thudding in my head, somehow I had not noticed it when Essie was with me, but everything faded into the background where Miss Esther was concerned. I pulled the ear buds of my other iPod from the inner pocket of my waistcoat and placed them in my ears. I hit play and allowed The Who to drown out the awful cacophony of dance music.

I ignored the glares of my classmates as I stalked through the crowd trying to locate either Sarrin or Evan. They were supposed to be here somewhere as parental supervision. As a last resort I'd settle for Ebony, but I did not wish to put her in the position that would leave her unpopular with her students.

I found both Sarrin and Evan in what was Carlisle and Esme's room; thankfully they were not otherwise engaged, possibly anticipating the fact that I would seek them soon. They knew as well as Marlin how quickly my mood could change and parties always depressed me once the night wore on. After so many centuries as a Volturi lure where I threw a party and waited for the humans to drink themselves into oblivion, I could not help but feel tragedy looming.

"I think perhaps the party has reached its end." I said solemnly.

Evan nodded and rose to his feet, adopting his business face before marching to the top of the stairs. He went down them and I removed the ear buds so that I could listen in.

"You smell of the wolf girl again." Sarrin said at my side.

"That would be because I spent a good part of this evening in her company." I said and sighed in relief as the music cut off down below to the sounds of groans.

"You didn't…"

"We 'made out' as you young ones like to put it." I said as the low rumble of Evan's voice drifted up the stairs informing everyone that the party had gone on long enough and that it was late and he had a meeting in Seattle tomorrow that required an early morning.

"Why?" Sarrin asked.

"Why what?" I asked with a frown as the shuffling of feet marked the mass exodus of the student body of Forks High.

"Why would she kiss a vampire?"

"Because I am her imprint." I said in a clipped tone that indicated I would speak no further on the subject.

Ebony came dancing up the stairs at this point singing happily the discordant lyrics of the last song the DJ had played. She giggled and gave a little pirouette before she stopped near us.

"This party was ace." She said, her blue eyes wide and excited. "When can we have another?"

"Next Halloween." I said sternly.

"You're no fun." She said with a pout.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"We shall see for your birthday." I said reluctantly.

Ebony grinned widely.

"So I take it you had fun."

"It was a most enjoyable evening. Some of the boys even plucked up the courage to ask me to dance, but I had to refuse them. Fancy them asking their teacher to dance? The nerve! If only I could pass as a student." She mused.

"I think someone's had a little too much fun." I observed, I wrinkled my nose as I caught the scent of fermented fruit, "And alcohol. I think you best go sleep it off."

"Ok." She said, dropping her head like a naughty teenager, which she was. "But before I do, you look like you could use some merriment." She said with an impish smile and she caught my hand before I had chance to move it. "Enjoy." She sang as I felt the feeling run through me as if I'd just imbibed vast quantities of drink.

"Thank you Ebony." I muttered as my vision blurred slightly. "Now I must discover a way to tidy up the mess down below while feeling inebriated."

"Sorry Tobias." She said, looking worried.

"We will talk about this tomorrow young lady." I promised sternly. "Sarrin will put you to bed now."

Ebony nodded.

"Good night." I said, rubbing my temples for some relief.

"Good night." Ebony said in a subdued voice as Sarrin led her away.

I drew in a deep breath to try and clear my head but it didn't really work and besides it made my throat burn with hunger with all those delicious humans who had been here this evening. Finally I managed to gather enough wits about me to make my way down stairs just as the last of the guests were leaving.

I looked around at the mess they left behind and I felt wretched. I wished yet again that I could sleep, if only as an excuse to leave the cleanup until the morning. Or perhaps when Marlin reappeared, after all this party had been her idea. Part of me said that I should wait until Marlin returned to begin the clean up but the overruling part, that part that demanded neatness for everything in my life would not allow this.

With a sigh I went to help the DJ pack up. Possibly not as careful as I could have been in my haste to get him from the house. Sometimes if I do not concentrate I misjudge how heavy items should appear to be and I picked up two pieces of equipment and carried them out to his van easily. The DJ struggled to lift just one on his own, but luckily he didn't question it so I didn't have to cover my tracks.

Once the coast was clear I collected the cleaning products and utensils from the kitchen then began to clean like a whirlwind. If one merit came from it, I was working off the effects of Ebony's powers, honestly that girl did not think sometimes.

The whole place was spick and span and I was just about to settle on the sofa when the front door opened. Layla walked in followed by,

"Essie." I cried in elation, my heart seeming to burst into life once more by her mere presence as I crossed the room to sweep her into my arms. "You escaped." I added before kissing her.

Essie grinned at me as I deposited her back on her feet but I didn't move my hands from her hips, I was slightly mesmerised by the heat of her skin through the thin silk of the robe she now wore. Was that not Layla's? But she was naked beneath and it took all my will not to pry.

Then their words cut through my wandering thoughts. Rescue mission? Bad doggie?

I repeated Layla's words and felt angered as Essie explained how Harry had decided to come after me but found my sister first. He had decided to settle the score by attacking her instead. The flea-bitten cur!

At my interjection, unable to hide the wrath beginning to boil inside Essie quickly informed me that Harry would be punished and she would see to it as soon as she returned to the Res. This confused me for surely Harry's punishment should fall to his Alpha, Jacob. Now it transpires that my Esther has formed her own Pack and that Harry and the Twins were part of it. The Twins were now wolves also, so much had happened in such a very short period of time.

She had to return to the Res but I did not want her to and I all but begged her to stay. When she said she couldn't, not this night because she needed sleep I felt a pang of regret that I could never sleep with this beautiful woman curled safely in my arms. I would give anything to know the sensation of the heat of her body pressed against mine as we dreamt of each other. I am a vampire who does not sleep, sadly such a thing will never occur between us.

I felt saddened by my own thoughts, but then I remembered the e-mail I had received not five days ago and the package that had arrived only this morning. In all the excitement I had almost forgotten what I had promised. Now I was determined to follow that promise through, if only to keep my Essie near. I informed her that I had something for her and praised be the gods, she agreed.

I promised to be but a moment before I flitted to my room to retrieve that brown cardboard box to which I had added a few surprises of my own. Although as I was carrying the box down the stairs I was beginning to wish that I had bought something a little more thoughtful given the new relationship between my Essie and I. Although at the time of purchase I had put much thought into a gift that said, 'I anticipate your needs, but I am just a friend.' At least, at the time, I hoped that's what my gift portrayed.

As I returned to the open-plan downstairs area I found my Essie backed into a corner by none other than my own sisters. I felt angered that they would cause my love such discomfort and I decided to lay a can of righteous whoop-ass on them. See, sometimes I can use modern vernacular, but do you know how tiring it is having to learn a language again and again? English changes so much that I gave up sometime during the nineteenth century and adopted this English accent and vocabulary that most find endearing.

Layla, in her genteel delirium informed Marlin that Essie and I were sweethearts and Marlin had asked for confirmation. Essie had been unable to answer, but why? I had no problem with my family knowing of us, did she?

I was at my love's side promptly with my arm around her as I glared at Marlin and confirmed our state of affair, although what Marlin had been up to with William was of much more importance. What had she told him? I would have to question her later, for all I wished to do at this moment was give my Esther her birthday presents and I led her out into the garden to do so. I was well aware that Essie did not like to acknowledge this joyess day if she could avoid it.

I knew not why such a joyess occasion should bring such trepidation to my true love's heart, but I would make it my life's mission to make her look forward to this day from now on.

She watched me suspiciously as I made her sit on the garden bench and I saw the look of fear on her face as I pulled out the package wrapped in the purple paper I had freed from Marlin's room without her permission.

As I presented it to her and wished her a happy birthday she frowned at me and demanded how I knew, as if this was some dirty secret. I merely informed her that a bird had told me as I lifted the laptop from the box to show her the video I had received along with a message this very morn just after the girls had left. Even working with blind spots Alice had timing.

I turned the video on and I watched the play of emotions across my beloved's face as she watched the members of her family wish her a happy birthday. We had arranged a month ago that they should come to stay for Christmas so that they could visit Essie and my heart sailed with light as I watched the promise of this news sink in. She even whispered so much to me as the video ended and I confirmed it before I pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.

Then it was time for her to receive her gifts, and despite her protestation against her birthday she seemed pleased with her gifts, although I did have to remind her of mine and I watched anxiously as she tore at that shiny purple paper.

She gasped as the bag fell from its wrapping and she declared it as 'wonderful' although I had my reservations for her enthusiasm and I felt the need to explain my decision over the item. I felt disheartened that I had not thought to buy her something more tangible.

Essie surprised me by throwing her arms around me and pulling me to her as she looked at me with that deep-seated passion I had witnessed earlier and her voice was husky as she thanked me. I was momentarily taken aback by her words, why would she thank me for such a gift?

I lost all doubt as she pressed her lips to mine once more and I kissed her back for all I was worth. My present was below par, but I would damn well show her how much I loved her with the intensity of my kisses. Perhaps I could convince her to stay this night?

All too soon she pulled away with the reminder of her new responsibility. It crushed me to let her go but I had no choice. I had to allow her to leave. With the agreement that I would watch over her gifts until the morrow, my Essie left me for the second time this night and I felt torn as she flittered into the trees. It was not the first time in my long years that I wished I was not vampire, but it was the most intense moment that I had felt the desire.

I waited foolishly for an hour for her to re-emerge from the trees, but when it became apparent that this would not occur I rose to my feet and replaced everything back in the box knowing that Marlin's spell to keep the clouds at bay would soon dissipate.

Marlin was sitting in the living room alone when I entered.

"What's in the box?" She asked, reverting to her ancient language.

"It's none of your concern." I said, a shade defensively. "Wait here for we have much to discuss." I added, before I flittered up to my room to hide the box.

When I returned to the living room Marlin was still there waiting patiently for me.

"So you are with Essie now." She stated.

"Yes. We are now a couple, I will tell you more of it later, however we have a more serious matter to discuss first." I said as I sat on one of the other sofas.

"Such as?" She asked innocently.

"How much did you tell Will this evening?" I asked.

"I told him that we are vampires and a little of our past in Volterra and how we changed our diet."

"Anything else?" I prompted.

"I told him of my power and that I would demonstrate it to him tomorrow."

"And?" I prompted.

Marlin watched me for a moment, then she seemed to realise what I was alluding to.

"I told him nothing that was not my tale to tell. He knows nothing of your past other than that which pertains most significantly to mine. I told him nothing of the others, of how poor Layla lost her mind or how Sarrin and Evan came to us. I told him nothing of Ebony or the fact that she is a half vampire, although I have no idea what he thinks she is living with a group of vampires such as us. Although I believe the thing you wish to know is what did I tell him about Essie." She stated.

I nodded my head.

"I told him nothing for the secret of the Quileutes is not something I can reveal. That is up to Essie and the rest of the pack to decide."

I gave a sigh of relief.

"So, what is going on between you and Essie? I know you've liked her for quite a while now and sometimes I thought I could see something close to liking in Essie's eyes for you, but her attention was always called back to Harry. What changed her so completely?"

"I'll give you one guess." I said, smiling slightly and Marlin regarded me for a long moment.

"I have not seen that smile since we first escaped Volterra." She said. "I'm glad you are happy over this new development. What could it be to make her want you so?"

If someone else had said those words it would have hurt, it was as if they meant I was not good enough for Essie. However Marlin was thinking aloud and she was voicing the thoughts I had had myself on numerous occasions.

"Unless…" Marlin continued before she trailed off. "Did Essie imprint on you?" She asked.

I nodded my head and I felt rather light-headed as my mind wandered back to this delightful evening when I had been wrapped in the warm arms of my goddess. I found myself embracing the cushion that was in my arms as I inhaled deeply her scent that still lingered to my clothing.

I heard Marlin giggle and I looked up to find her watching me wistfully.

"I never thought you would fall so completely and utterly in love with someone even if we lived to be a million." She declared.

"Neither did I." I admitted as I embraced the cushion once more. "But she is so delightful and so warm. She allowed me to see her as a wolf, it was amazing." I sighed.

"Sounds like you had a good time." She observed as she continued to watch me as if she couldn't quite believe her eyes.

"It was. I just wish she could have stayed the night."

Marlin frowned at me.

"I would have allowed her to sleep." I said defensively. "And I would not have pressured her into anything she is not ready for, but it would have been nice to hold her while she slept and to know that she is near." I frowned as I tried to think how to best word my feelings. "I have never truly been in love." I said. "That's not to say that I have never loved anybody, for as you know I love you dearly, but never before have I fallen in love. I was not in love with Atia when I was alive. I loved her, as was my duty as her husband and she knew how to stir me through practice, but Essie, she stirs me without even trying. I feel that passion raging within whenever she is near, and now that she is gone I feel broken."

"This is just the early stages." Marlin said, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. "It will pass and then you will simply revel in the times you are together and have those memories to carry you through the times that you're apart."

"What if it doesn't happen?" I asked in dread.

"Then you have but a year or two then she will be eighteen and by the laws of this country she will be an adult and you will be able to move in together as a couple and nobody can raise any complaints."

"Her parents may have something to say about their only daughter shacking up with a three thousand year old vampire." I said, seeing a hole in that particular argument.

"You are Essie's imprint, therefore the choice was that of fate, they can not alter that. Nobody can help who they imprint on, besides, Jacob was a lot older than Nessie when he imprinted on her."

"Seventeen years is nothing compared to the age gap between Essie and I." I pointed out gravely.

"It depends on your point of view. It meant a great deal to Nessie's mother at first for Jake was a mere year or two younger then Bella." Marlin pointed out. "Besides, from the outside Essie looks the older one in your relationship."

"But it is not the people on the outside that I'm worried about." I pointed out forlornly. "It's what the pack will make of it. Will Essie be in serious trouble for what has transpired?"

"I can not answer that." Marlin said regretfully. "Perhaps they will have a meeting about it."

I nodded my head feeling sad.

"I think I shall retire." I said, rising to my feet and placing the cushion back on the sofa.

"I will see you upon the morrow." Marlin said lightly.

I bowed my head once before I retired to my room. I wished to be alone so I locked the door and I pressed play on the iPod as I began to remove my boots and jacket and waistcoat. Not that I could sleep, but sometimes it was nice to pretend, if only to slow down for a spell to put my thoughts in order.

I lay for a while with my hands behind my head but then I found my mind drifting as I remembered her warmth against me and I imagined that I cradled my beautiful in the crook of my arm once more as she slept soundly against my chest. Snoring slightly now and again, mumbling nonsense as she used me to cool down her drunken fever.

That night had been such a mixture of emotions and I was glad I did not know the true extent of my feelings at that time or I would have torn Darius apart, which would have rained disaster on us all. Aro liked to keep a close eye on his former children and he retaliated harshly if they were destroyed without just cause.

That is, just cause from the Volturi viewpoint.

I viewed that night with clarity once more as I entered that alley to find the spiky haired demon trying to force my Essie to kiss him. I gasped when I realised that I had thought it at the time.

Take your hands off my Essie…

The fire that boiled within me had been enough to help me fight off Darius before I stood in front of my friend, as I thought her to be at the time. On hindsight my demeanour had been more of a protective mate than that of a concerned friend. Had Darius noticed? Was that why Aro had sent Jane here, to find out if old Tobias had given his heart to a wolf?

Jane!

Of course, now Essie's actions made more sense. Now I finally understood why she had reacted so angrily after she had ascertained my safety. It was the thought of losing me, even though she hadn't realised it at the time, she knew she needed me.

I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair a couple of times as I tried not to think such thoughts. However it explained a lot, of why she kept telling me to go away but then drawing me back into her life. Of how easily she had fallen asleep against me that night on the sofa before she had moved in her sleep until her head was cradled in my lap.

It explained why when she was drunk and had no control over her thinking mind she had climbed into my lap to fall asleep against me once more, her fingers curling in my hair as she mumbled about the cool. Although I must admit I found it amusing when Masen had been adamant that she should be returned to the cottage and he should be the one to carry her. She had growled when he came near and as he tried to loosen her arms, which were so tight around me it was a good job I didn't need to breathe, she had snapped at his hand and he'd had to relent and leave us there in the back of the Escalade.

Oh my! I had been disgruntled by the fact that her hair was pinned up, that it wasn't flowing and free so that I could feel those soft tresses as I had only a few nights before.

Why had I been so blind to my feelings?

Why had Essie?

I thought back on all those little things that seemed to indicate that tonight's realisation had been a long time in coming. How didn't she notice that when she was truly in trouble it was I who turned up for she called out to me?

She must have known.

She must have felt something?

She must have realised that it was me she should be with and not that oafish, childish, tall, handsome, been her friend since they were babies and right for her in every way Harry!

I was torturing myself thinking these thoughts, but there must have been something there. Some indication that Essie had felt something for me in all that time.

There had been times when we were alone and that had been wonderful. We had connected on some level that I had never found with anyone before and I was certain that in that time I was her confidante; that she told me things that nobody else knew. I guarded her secrets well.

In the times we were alone I had her full attention, but then her eye would always stray to the boy who had owned her heart since they were children. They had looked set to be joined forever, and perhaps they would have done had it not been for the fact that their very souls might dictate otherwise.

That had been the only thing that had kept Essie resolute in her decision not to start that form of relationship with her best friend. Because one day they would be forced apart.

She said she thought she would imprint before him, as if she knew it would happen.

Hold on a moment, she knew!

She knew it would happen but she obviously did not wish to hurt her friend because Essie hates to see anyone unhappy. She knew I was her imprint and that was why she had gone to such lengths not to look in my eye, because somewhere deep down she knew.

I felt my body still and I ceased to breathe as this sank in. I knew it with untold certainty that this was true and that if she had not found Harry this evening in the clutches of the Mega Bitch then I would not know my Wolf Girl.

I felt a sudden wave of dread that mixed with raging fire within me as I realised how this could have very nearly been a very bad night indeed. I was restless now; I could feel the ghost inside of me. I needed to get out of this house, needed to get away for a while.

I shot to my feet and pulled off my stockings since it was easier than pulling my boots back on. I may be a stone cold vampire but that does not mean I am partial to soggy socks. I'd rather go bare foot.

Just like my Essie…

I had drifted into whimsy, but now the desire for the outdoors beckoned once more.

I made my way down through the house, Marlin had settled down to watch some 'Creature Feature' on the Horror Channel with Layla and Masen. As Layla snuggled into Masen's chest I suddenly realised the significance and I smiled, happy that Layla had finally found her Prince.

I gave a quick explanation to Marlin and told her not to expect me back until tomorrow. She nodded her head and I stepped out into the garden.

I took a deep breath and the night air swirled into my nose, most of the human scents had washed away and I smiled once more as I lost myself in the night and started running through the forest. It took me a while, until the strong scent of the wolves hit me in fact, for me to realise where I had been running.

I stopped abruptly before I crossed the border with barely a hairsbreadth to spare. I stood absolutely still as I tried not to breathe in that feral scent. I stepped back and regarded the border with my head on the side.

To think that somewhere through there my beloved slept this night. I wished to be with her, to hold her to me as she slept, all I had to do was cross that border and run the fifteen or so miles to reach her.

I felt my body stir at this idea, but it was foolish. Not only would the wolves tear me apart as soon as I crossed the border, but it would also strain the treaty between my family and the Quileutes.

I took a deep breath and that lungful of feral scent was enough to bring me to my senses. I turned quickly and ran in the opposite direction. I ran for hours anywhere my mind took me and always it brought me back to the border.

It was most vexing.

The sun rose behind cloud as I found myself once more at the border for what felt like the hundredth time and I began to run away from the border, but it was as if a magnate kept pulling me back.

That's why it was with slight shock but tremendous relief when I realised I was running back to my house. As I crossed the river I saw her emerge from the trees and I ran to meet her. Winding my arms around the perfect waist of my beautiful, my goddess…

"My Essie." I gasped as I pulled her to me to kiss her once more as if she were life itself.

As if she were? Of course she is life itself, she is everything to me now.

She chuckled and pulled away as my lips lingered for a moment on thin air.

"Morning Fang Boy." She said cheerfully.

Her voice struck something in the core of my being and I shivered delightfully as she used my nickname and I informed her of how much I loved it before I pulled her into a kiss once more. She kissed me back for a moment, but then she pulled away and the look on her face was serious.

"Tobias, I'd love to just be kissing you and whatever right now, but we really need to talk." She said gravely.

It was clear that Essie had something of grave importance to tell me and I was rather impressed that she could behave like a sensible adult while I was acting a foolish child controlled by the urges of my body. I frowned slightly as I tried to compose myself and I let her go, although I remained holding her hand.

"If you wish to talk my love then that is what we will do. I take it you wish this conversation to remain as private as possible?"

"Yes."

"Then follow me." I said a little ominously in the hope that I'd get all the playfulness out of me before our serious talk as I led her to the garden furniture.

Essie sat opposite me and I took her hands on the tabletop and smiled at her and she smiled back before she dropped her eyes to the tabletop and said, "Well, we need to discuss this whole imprint biz."

"What would you like to discuss?" I prompted.

"I guess the first thing would be, what do you know exactly about Quileute imprinting?" She asked as she looked up at me.

I had no idea what the significance was but I answered with what I knew, "That it has many similarities to finding your true mate as a vampire."

"Ok. Well it's something like that, only there's one important thing you're forgetting." She said calmly, but there was a slight blush to her cheeks.

"Which is?"

"Female vampires can't have children."

"Oh." I murmured and I frowned while I tried to find her meaning, but once I did it seemed so obvious that I nodded once. "What you mean to say is that there is every possibility that we could have a child together."

I chose my words carefully for I knew not where she was going with this information and I did not wish to influence her either way. As for myself, I hadn't given it any thought at all to have any opinion on the matter yet.

"Not might, will. It's the wolf genes you see, making a stronger next generation. We will have children one day, which is why when we finally move onto…we need to think of contraception. And which would be more efficient with your, special attributes." She whispered.

I regarded her for a moment and realised just how difficult this was for her. Essie was a lot more innocent than I had hitherto realised. In that moment I made the decision that until she was comfortable with such matters then their organisation should fall to me.

"I think I know what you speak of and I will look into it so that as soon as you're ready I know the best method for us." I assured her without going into detail.

"Not that it matters for another year. One of my parole terms is that we don't have sex, although that's more a parent thing than a Pack thing." She said a little disgruntled as she rolled her eyes.

A year? I finally had my love and I had to wait a year before we could truly become one! Then I realised what she had said and I realised Marlin had been right about there being a meeting so I questioned Essie about it.

"Well basically, I'm not banned from the Res, which I was fearful might actually be an outcome, but I'm not allowed to bring you down onto the Res. You're a vampire after all and the people must be protected." She said primly, although she looked as if she disagreed with the decision.

However it was the right decision for after all I was a vampire and so I merely nodded my head to show my agreement and she sighed slightly as if in relief.

"Jake's little rule was the sex thing, but that was just him being a dad. All in all, there's nothing they can do so long as we keep it off the Res." She concluded.

"That is something we can work with." I said lightly. "Despite the fact I feel ripped apart when you are not near. Is that normal?"

"Yes. That's what imprinting does to you. I'm sorry."

"Do not apologise my love." I gasped and kissed her hand. "This is something neither of us could have predicted, but if I had a choice it would be you. I have loved you for a very long time now."

"That's not true." She disagreed and shook her head.

"Yes I have." I insisted.

"Last night you said that you'd loved me ever since that first day. You didn't or I would have sensed…something." She stated, although she looked uncertain over her own words.

"What if I didn't know it myself?" I asked as I thought of how best to express the thoughts that had visited me in the night.

"What do you mean?"

"The first time I realised I loved you was at the lake when you showed such compassion to Layla, how could no one fall in love with that? But you showed such compassion and as you tried to comfort my sister in the midst of one of her attacks I realised that I did love you to the core of my being and it explained a lot of the strange behaviour I'd been displaying since I met you."

"What strange behaviour?" She asked with a frown.

I took a deep breath before I listed examples of my behaviour.

"After that realisation I've had to watch myself around you lest I try my damndest to seduce you." I admitted.

"That's why it's seemed like you've been avoiding me." She said with that knowing smile she wore when she discovered some great secret.

"Yes." I agreed.

"What about last night before the party?"

"When you bent over I caught a glimpse of that frilly underwear you were wearing. That was enough to get even my pulse racing, and it has been dormant for thousands of years. It boggled the mind that someone so innocent should have such weaponry concealed beneath the plain bodice of their dress." I admitted.

"Weaponry?" She asked, her voice cutting through my musings.

"Lingerie is heavy artillery in the battle of the sexes." I said intensely as I sought a way to make her see this. Perhaps I should describe to her the vision that she was. "The sight of your perfect breasts nestled in their lacy sheath beneath that silky bodice as they move with your every breath is enough to drive any man to distraction. I had to go…get some fresh air." I trailed off at the end remembering the exact reason of my quick departure.

"Is that a euphemism?" She teased.

"Of course it is." I said quickly.

"O-kay…" She murmured, drawing out the two syllables longer than I'd have thought possible, as she looked down at the table her face darkening considerably.

I cursed myself inwardly before I stroked her hands lightly as I said, "I am sorry to have embarrassed you. Sometimes in your teasings I forget that you are still young and have little experience in matters of the flesh. A few kisses if I remember correctly."

She nodded mutely.

"And a bit of heavy petting over clothing."

She nodded again.

"In time we will amend this, but until then I will spare your blushes." I promised, before I kissed her hand.

She looked up at me with a smile, but then she frowned.

"Are you still wearing your costume from last night?" She demanded.

I glanced down at myself.

"It appears so." I observed.

"Why?" She demanded.

"When it was clear that you would not return last night, or early this morning if I was being more accurate, I decided to go for a run. I ran all over the mountains, anything to stop the foolish voice urging me to come down to La Push to rescue you."

She frowned.

"Not that you should need anyone to rescue you." I amended quickly. "I just felt the need to be with you."

"Tell me about it. I dreamt of you all night." She sighed wistfully.

"You did?" I asked in astonishment.

"Yep." She declared with her devil-may-care smile that would have sent my heart rocketing.

I felt the warmth wash through me at the thought that my goddess had dreamt of me and I smiled widely. She smiled back, but then her eyes brushed over me and she started laughing. I looked at her questioningly feeling a little hurt.

"I'm sorry but, it just seems weird talking to you when you're all messy. It's so not you." She mused.

I grinned as a phrase ran through my mind, "Well now I guess you've seen my wild side." I said as I adopted the tone and inflection that Essie used.

She raised an eyebrow at me, to which I merely grinned. Essie rolled her eyes at me and I very nearly laughed.

"I suppose I should change, and possibly shower." I mused as I pulled a leaf from my hair. "Although I am loath to wash your scent from me."

"I'm not going anywhere." She said, and smiled.

"Then you should wait in the house."

We ran to the house hand in hand and Essie opted to wait in the living room with Marlin while I went to shower. Of course it would hardly be proper for her to wait in my room while I bathed, especially if we had a year before we could…

No, I would not despair of such things; I had Essie all to myself, which was the most important. A year was nothing with the eternity that we'd share together.

With this knowledge safely in mind I stepped under the stream of hot water and began my ablutions. Once I was finished I dressed in my usual fashion, although I dispensed with the tie today for a more casual look.

When I returned to the living room Marlin had already gone for her day with Will. My beloved was sat on the sofa but she looked half asleep as I went to sit beside her.

"What do you wish to do this day?" I asked softly so as not to startle her.

She stifled a yawn.

"To tell you the truth I could do with some sleep. After all that happened yesterday, then the late night before the early morning, well, I'm just plain exhausted." She said before yawning again.

"Then you must sleep." I said firmly, and I carried her up the first flight of stairs.

"I can walk you know." She pointed out.

"Than I should allow you." I said as I placed her back on her feet.

She took my hand and led the way up the stairs to our room.

"Can you sleep here in the viper's nest?" I teased as we entered despite the fact that I knew of at least one time she had slept here.

"I guess I could if you stay with me." She replied looking very sleepy.

I led her to the bed and helped her up before she motioned for me to join her. I climbed up beside her and I sat beside her, watching her for a moment unsure of what she wanted from me in this instant. She turned wide solemn eyes on me and without saying a word she placed a hand against my chest and guided me to lie back.

Once I was resting on the pillows she smiled down at me before she placed her head on my chest and curled her body around mine as she brought her hand up to rest lightly against my cheek. I began to run my fingers through her hair just as I had longed to do last night when she was so near yet so far.

She hummed slightly as she snuggled closer into my chest and I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her, holding her safe while she slept. Soon her breathing became steady with sleep and I craned my neck so I could look down at her sleeping face.

She was so peaceful now as she rested against me. I watched her for every movement that's how I knew she was dreaming when her eyes began to flutter behind her eyelids.

The hand that rested against my neck moved suddenly until her palm was flat against the side of my face. I went to move her hand but then my eyes felt heavy. They closed and I had the feeling of moving yet I was completely still.

…_I opened my eyes and I was standing on a beach. There was a cluster of people over in the distance. I recognised Renesmee and Jacob but the older couple I had never seen before. Laughter drew my attention to the waves and I saw a little girl that was so obviously Essie when she was younger there was no other option. _

_My Essie, the grown up Essie was standing a little in front of me watching the entire scene as the wind pulled at her floral dress._

I guess that's why I didn't remember that perfect summer, it got lost beneath all the crap I've had to put up with as the mutant freak. _She was thinking._

"_You are not a mutant freak." I said quietly._

"_Come on, you have to admit it." She replied forlornly._

"_You are a hybrid, a mixture of two strong peoples, you are not a mutant." I stated._

"_But I feel like I am sometimes." She sighed before she turned to me._

_She frowned at me as she said, "That's really you, you're not my dream."_

"_Yes. This is the real me. At least I think it is." I said, although I was uncertain of this. Perhaps I was dreaming, were it possible?_

"_How?" _

"_I have no idea. One minuet I'm stroking your hair while I consider your beauty as you sleep and next thing I know I'm here on this beach in what I assume is Florida." I hazarded a guess._

"_I pulled you into my dream." She gasped._

_I shrugged for this was beyond my knowing._

"_God, I'm sorry." She gasped._

"_Don't be. Do you know how long it has been since I last dreamt? It is nice to lose myself in a different world for once. And if that world is of your creating, then all the better." I whispered as I took her gently by the shoulders._

"_You're really here." She gasped and embraced me tightly and I felt my heart speed at her touch._

"_Yes." I answered feeling slightly dazed._

"_And human as well." She asked as she stroked back my hair._

"_I am?" I asked._

"_Yes. But you're not really dressed for the beach. But I guess this is my dream." She said with a wicked smile._

"_It is." I agreed._

"_Good." She said and my clothes changed to something more appropriate for the beach._

_I glanced down to see what my beloved had dressed me in only to have a great shock. _

"_I am human. Look." I said, holding my brown arm next to her russet one. "I have my colour back."_

_She glanced down then ran her fingers gently over my skin as she softly sighed, "Nice." _

_I was overcome by the sheer joy of the moment and I caught her hands gently as I explained to her the extent of my feelings. I ended with my hands cupping her cheeks gently and I brought my lips to hers. Essie responded by kissing me passionately and I was a little dazed as she let me go._

_When I looked up the scene had changed, but I recognised the place with a little dismay as I saw myself run to the sea with my mother close behind._

_I squeezed Essie's hand as I tried to repress the sob that rose in my throat._

"_That's you." Essie gasped as she thought 'toga' about my clothing._

_I confirmed this although I then babbled on about ancient fashion, anything than look at this teasing reminder of my life._

"_This is Rome?" Essie asked._

"_No, this is Etrusci. We're further north than Rome, right on the coast of the Mediterranean." I corrected and I felt almost wistful as the boy I was laughed and jumped the waves._

_My mother called to me and she scooped me off the sand. But even then I knew that look she tried to hide whenever she saw the colour of my eyes. I couldn't help the whir of emotions from playing out on my face as I looked away from my childhood. Essie noticed and I gave a brief explanation of why. _

"_What happened to your father?" She asked softly as she placed her hands over mine._

_Good question, I never did find out what happened to him, the only explanation I ever got was; "He was a victim of the family curse." _

"_Family curse?"_

_I gave a brief description of the curse that struck the men of my family and I revealed something to Essie that only a few know about me and all of them are over two thousand years old._

"_You had a wife at fourteen?" she asked sounding shocked._

"_I had a wife at ten." I corrected, before I went on to explain all about my human life as it had been with Atia. Of our attempts to create a child as was our duty to our people._

_As I spoke the images grew around us, displaying my life in full colour for my Essie to see. It was strange to watch myself there with Atia while I stood here with Essie. I felt a strange sense that I was cheating on one or the other of them, but I couldn't decide which._

_Essie helped dispel the confusion by placing her arms around me and I carried on with my tale._

_I spoke of my time in the army and the scene shifted to the last place I was human. That place that would prove a prison in so many ways for the next two and a half thousand years. We were in Volterra and there was Aro greeting us as old friends and the maenads who tended us ready for the feast. And there my tale should have ended, a drunken treat for some vampire or other._

_But I had left the bathes to walk in the gardens for I missed my Atia too much to substitute her for one of those painted courtesans. Had I stayed I would have died with the rest of my men, but I walked alone and I had come to the attention of Aro, who was not the leader at the time, but he was planning it._

_Aro found out my talent for languages and he also saw the appeal of my looks as a lure. He had seen to it that I came to the attention of the Old One, who despite his years on us knew nothing of Aro's plan._

_The Old One had been the first vampire to fall to Aro's regime and in that moment I learnt that Aro could not be trusted. I watched as a gleeful Aro led me away to seal my fate. _

"_That was the last time I was human." I murmured as the scene melted away to black._

_Essie said nothing, as she looked at me with great sympathy deep in her chocolate brown eyes. She wrapped her arms around me, drawing me into her shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her waist and I pulled myself as close as possible to her as she comforted me with her very presence…_

My eyes snapped open and I found that Essie and I were locked in the same embrace on which we ended the dream, albeit horizontal. I blinked a few times as I tried to gather my thoughts.

"That was…" I began, but trailed for I could think of no words.

"Strange?" Essie offered.

"And wonderful." I added.

"I guess vampires can sleep." She teased as she disentangled herself then sat up and stretched.

I watched as the lines of her body shifted and how elegant her arms looked pointed toward the ceiling. The bottom of her T-shirt rose slightly and I caught a glimpse of her bare midriff. How soft that skin looked and I longed to run my fingers over it but I dared not, I could only push her so far. She had to decide our pace.

"It was like sleep in that I left this world briefly, however it has done nothing to refresh me. Not as it has you." I replied as I attempted to cover up my sudden desire.

"I wonder if it looked like you were sleeping from the outside." She mused.

"Or possibly dead." I pointed out with a smile.

Essie shrugged her shoulders, which sent an odd thrill through me once more. I had to remind myself to keep the conversation going lest I allow these desires to consume me. I sought for a compliment that was not related to her beautiful body.

"It was nice to be in your head." I said solemnly. "Thank you."

"Thank you for showing me a part of your human life. I want to know everything that made you, you." She whispered tentatively.

I had to think this over carefully. She was not serious surely? There were many things in my life that she would not wish to see. What she had seen today was on the whole the lighter side of my life.

"Even the really dark things I have done?" I asked aloud before I could stop myself.

"In time even that." She said.

"But what about the fact that you do not wish to add to your nightmare material?" I reminded her, for that had been the excuse she had used so that she didn't have to look into my eyes that magical day in the meadow when some of the barriers had been retracted.

"It's different now." She said firmly as she looked me in the eyes. "We're imprints. I want to know everything about you."

"Then in time I will tell you." I promised and kissed her hand since it was safe.

We sat in a comfortable silence, however we could not sit here all day.

"What would you do now my love?" I asked with a smile as I dared to touch her hair.

She shrugged again and I felt that thrill.

"What's the time?" She asked, looking at her wrist out of habit.

I glanced at my own watch, "It is half past twelve." I replied.

"We didn't sleep very long." She observed.

"So it would seem." I remarked as my thoughts drifted to a novel idea I had always longed to try, "How about a picnic?"

"A picnic?" She asked, giving me a doubtful look.

"They always looked so much fun but since you needed a nice day to hold one Marlin and I were rarely able to attend." I explained as I worried she wouldn't want to attend such a simple and outdated affair.

"I don't know." She said as she looked out the window.

"Humour me?" I pleaded.

She turned back to me with the grin that was all her own.

"Ok Fang Boy. I'll go on this picnic, but you have to pack the basket."

"A challenge." I mused, excited that she would indulge my whim so.

"Oh yeah. You'll get them a lot with me." She promised.

"Then I shall endeavour to fulfil it my lady fair." I declared, and in a fit of whimsy I leapt to my feet and bowed low with a flourish as if she was a queen and I was some visiting dignitary.

She giggled as she got to her feet.

"You're a laugh riot." She said with a cute little snort.

"Ever the joker." I said before I kissed her hand, taking the safe option again.

"Come on then Iron Chef, let's see what you can pull together." She said and pulled me to the door.

"Yes, but you must wait in the living room. I want it to be a surprise." I informed her as we travelled.

"Ok. But no lark's tongues or any other ancient 'delicacies'." She said as she sat on the sofa.

"Damn, they were always my speciality when I was alive." I said gravely but then I grinned to indicate that I was joking. "I will not be long." I promised as I entered the kitchen, but then I remembered something and I stepped back into the living room to hand the remote to her. "Feel free to watch." I said before I stepped back into the kitchen.

I found the hamper and began to pack food into it, precooked food that had been prepared for Mademoiselle Ebony in the hope that she would eat it when she felt hungry. I wished I had planned for this so that I could have prepared something especially for my love, I had no time now, but we could arrange another trip.

Then I heard it, sweet piano music. Music that fell from the fingers of my beloved, only this time they were not dark and crashing, but light and tinkling and as I packed up the last of the contents I glided out into the living room where my Essie was playing oblivious to me.

I smiled as I drifted closer to listen to her. I watched her for a few minuets before she finished up then she turned to smile at me with no hint of embarrassment.

"Much nicer than last time." I observed lightly.

"I had a different source of inspiration this time." She said as she rose to her feet. "Are we going now?"

"Yes." I answered.

"Let me help." She said as she reached for the hamper.

"No. I don't want you to peek. But if you really wish to carry something then take this." I said as I offered her the blanket.

She took it and tucked it under her arm.

"Shall we?" I asked as I offered my hand to her.

She took my hand and we ran outside. I led her north to a place I knew that would be perfect for our picnic. It was a ledge that I came to often to think and I wanted to share it with my love. More importantly I wished her to observe the view of the forest below. Once there I placed the hamper aside before I spread the blanket on the ground. I motioned for my dearest to sit first as was proper.

I sat opposite with the hamper and I motioned for patience as she craned forward to look. Once she sat back I began to pull out the little magic boxes that kept the food fresh and I lay them before her, offerings for my goddess.

"You really don't want me to look do you?" She murmured, a tad grouchy.

"I want it to be a surprise." I informed her as I emptied the basket.

"I could just look through your mind you know." She pointed out.

"Yes. But you won't." I replied, safe in the knowledge that I knew this to be true.

"How do you know? There's nothing certain about me." She said with mischief in her eyes.

"That's what you like to think." I said with a smile as I thought of one thing I knew for definite about Miss Esther.

"Yeah?" She challenged.

"Yeah. There's one certainty about you."

"What's that?" She asked looking unconvinced.

"You like your food." I declared as I indicated the boxes.

"Ok. So maybe there is one certainty." She said grudgingly.

"Only one?" I asked as I leaned closer and placed my fingers beneath her chin, leaning my face into hers as if for a kiss.

"Maybe I could think of another." She said huskily and I watched her tongue skim her lips again, but then she snorted. "God, how cheesy do we sound?" She chuckled.

"Very." I agreed with a laugh. "We will have to be constantly on our guard lest we turn into one of those annoying couples who spout nonsense to each other all day."

"We'll certainly have to keep an eye out for that." She mused. "So what you got for me?"

"I thought I'd put a bit of everything in." I explained as I removed the lids so that she could see the food within.

She looked a little lost as she looked between the boxes as she tried to decided.

"There's no right or wrong place to start." I said as I handed her a fork.

I watched in a slight daze as she began to eat the food quickly, mixing it up, as she desired. Normally I found it hard to watch humans eat, it made me seem slightly nauseous, however I found myself enjoying every moment of watching Essie. Perhaps because it was clear that she was enjoying the food. Her enjoyment was contagious.

"You can't be getting much out of this." She said suddenly, her empty fork hovering in the air.

"As long as you enjoy, I enjoy." I replied truthfully.

"But it's not much of a picnic if you haven't got anything to eat." She stated.

This made me feel hopeful for I had packed something for myself, but I was unsure Essie would approve while she was eating. But since she was offering then I was free to try it. I brought out a thermos that contained some of the pig's blood from the previous night. Essie recognised the scent and I informed her of our precautions for the party.

I tipped some blood into the lid that doubled up as a cup and I held as if in a toast as I declared, "There, tomato soup."

Essie snorted as I took a sip and when I gave her a questioning look she went on to explain how her mother had first tricked her into drinking blood. This led on to an explanation of how she became weakened if she did not drink blood. This led her to theorise about what had caused her to become catatonic for that rather tense week and I had to say it sounded plausible.

Then she spoke of the Dream Walker, and although she told of how Jila had brought her back out of her mind there was sadness there. Sadness I had noticed on other occasions so I questioned her about this.

"She thinks I'm an evil demon child." Essie spoke quietly, "Because I pulled her into my mind accidentally. She thought I was trying to suck her soul away or something."

"Jila called you a demon child?" I demanded as I felt a wave of anger toward the woman who many called witch.

"Not verbally, but she was thinking it." Essie said sadly and I felt the sudden need to comfort my wolf girl.

"Then she knows you not at all." I declared as I gathered her to me. "You are not a demon child and she had no right to think those things."

"She had every right. Serves my right for prying. If I hadn't I'd be none the wiser. I'm sure you've had thoughts in the heat of the moment that you didn't mean. We all do." She said with a shrug, taking the blame for the thoughts of others as usual.

Sometimes I despaired at this tendency of hers.

"Look, I got no hard feelings against her, I'm just sad that she didn't get to know me because I would have liked to find out more about her." She explained. "Now do you think we can get on with the eating cause this food really is delicious."

I returned to my place and I looked down into my cup of blood as I brooded over the fact that there were so many people who got the wrong impression of Essie. Could they not see beyond the bravado and impish tendencies to the pure spirit she was beneath? She would never hurt anyone intentionally and yet it seemed to open her to attack.

"I like comfort, but I also like food." Essie said, cutting through my thoughts. "And this is really good food, how did you get to be such a good cook?"

I smiled slightly as I realised she was trying to make me feel better. She thought she had offended me in turning away my comfort. That was not the reason, but I did enjoy the compliment so I thought it only fair to answer her question.

"We had to with Mademoiselle Ebony amongst us. She requires human food but has yet to reach the point where she will eat it willingly, therefore we must insure that the food is tasty and to her liking. She is particularly fond of chocolate ice-cream, although I am aware that it has no nutritional value."

"Oh it does. It makes you feel happy." She said with a grin that made me wish to try the frozen desert despite the fact that it was impossible. "So if you're still having problems getting her to eat human food how old is she exactly."

"As far as we can tell, thirteen."

"Thirteen?" She spluttered.

I nodded wondering what difference it merited.

"And she's a teacher?"

"She passes both physically and mentally as somebody old enough to teach so why not allow her to do so." I explained.

"I guess." Essie conceded with a shrug.

"Besides, it seemed the best way to keep an eye on her if we were to settle here as a family, and though we are not wanting, every bit of money helps."

Essie remained in thoughtful silence as she finished off the food and we packed the boxes away. As I was about to lift the blanket I felt her hand on mine and when I looked at her I saw fire in her eyes.

"Now without the distraction of food I could go for that comfort right now." She said in a husky voice that sent a thrill through me.

I smiled and held my arms out invitingly.

She gave a little growl before I found her in my arms as she pressed her lips against mine hungrily and I met them with more passion as my body became alive to her once more. I revelled in the feel of her heat pressed so tightly against me and yet I couldn't help teasing her a little, mainly because I hadn't expected this. I thought only to hold her.

_How is this comforting?_ I asked with my mind for I was loath to break from her lips and I knew she would hear me.

_Don't you find it comforting?_ She asked.

_Comforting isn't the word I would associate with it. It is far too intense. _I informed her as I felt even more of my body awaken to her.

She laughed as she pulled away from me.

"Well, if it's only comfort you're after then we could always just lie here for a while watching the clouds or whatever. Is that your brand of comfort?" She asked with that twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

I felt my body curse me and perhaps that is why I said, "I think I prefer your brand." Before I kissed her, pulling her to me and enclosing her in my arms.

She sighed slightly as her body melted against my own and I felt the flames of lust burn deep within me. I had to keep them low, have them smoulder rather than allow the flames to surge up and consume us both, so I slowed the urgency of the kiss.

I kissed Essie slowly as I moved until I could lean back against the cliff. I didn't need the support but it made me more willing to remain sitting. At least we would be less likely to give into temptation this way. She moved until she straddled my lap and as her knees rested either side of me and she pressed herself closer to me I wondered if it had been such a good idea. It was a tightrope, to give Essie the loving she deserved while trying not to fall too deeply into the feel of her that I give in to the demands of my body.

My body thrilled as she began to move her hands over me. First above my jacket, but then she got a little braver as she slipped her hands inside my jacket. As she moved her hands over my chest I could feel the heat of her skin through the thin cotton of my shirt and my skin warmed to her touch, drinking in that heat until I began to feel it seep down to my core.

She was marvelling at the contours of my chest, she was projecting her thoughts to me once more. She was chastising herself for not noticing me while at the lake. Angry that she had only saw Harry and trying to work out why. She wondered if she had been blind all that time.

_Or trying to stop yourself from seeing me._ I ventured.

"What do you mean?" She asked, and pulled away from the kiss to look at me.

I told her the theory I had formed when she had been sleeping.

"I'll have to think about that one." She said. "But not right now." She added as she kissed me, and this time I allowed her to dictate the pace.

She pushed at my jacket and I decided that this would not be detrimental to my resolve, so I shrugged it off as she ran her hot hands down the length of my arms. She ran her hands up and down my arms for a long while as her mind became blank to me. It was clear that she was trying to think without my knowing.

I had no warning as she brought trembling hands to my shirt and began to unbutton it slowly. I felt that want surge through me once more, but I fought it as I fought the urge to take her and press her beneath me and show her the true extent of my passion.

She sat back for a moment as she clearly ogled me, and then she trailed her warm fingers through the hair that adorned my chest. I shivered slightly at her touch and I made myself still as she ran her fingers over my bare skin. I let out a moan I didn't intend to as her hands moved lower and my body reacted to her once more. Although I stopped her as her hands inched closer to my waistband, if she tried to go beyond that I would not be able to stop myself.

I felt her questioning look more than I saw it.

"I thought your father put a ban on sex?" I explained, trying to keep my voice steady, but my tone betrayed me.

"But we're not." She said with a frown that indicated yet again how innocent my Wolf Girl was.

"If you carry on with that we will be. I won't be able to stop myself." I warned as I felt the rush through my body yet again.

"I'm sure it's not that arousing." She said firmly, although she looked uncertain.

"Oh really?" I demanded and she nodded her head.

I watched her for a thoughtful second before I decided to give her a taste of her own medicine. I placed my hand beneath her top and moved it over the bare skin of her stomach and it felt as soft as I'd imagined. I heard her gasp and her heart accelerated at my touch. This was something I could not help but smile at.

"See." I pointed out.

Her breathing was ragged as she tried to compose herself, but then she leant close to me and whispered, "I'm sure we can contain ourselves."

Perhaps she could but I could not. And then I thought of how my skin reacted differently now to a lover's caress than it had when I'd been human.

"Try it with your vampire skin." I suggested, although I was loathe to losing the warmth.

She shrugged then closed her eyes. I watched the paleness wash across her skin then she opened her eyes and as she smiled down at me I was shocked to see her eyes gold. Both Marlin and Layla had told me, but I had never imagined it to be quite so noticeable.

"You have got gold eyes." I murmured as I trailed my hands beneath them.

"So they tell me. So come on, show me." She prompted.

"Are you ready?" I asked, unsure if my touch would have a different effect on her now.

"As ever Fang Boy." She replied and I felt that secret thrill through me once more.

"Very well." I said, "Be prepared."

She looked at me in challenge as if she thought it would not be different. I watched her eyes as I slipped my fingers beneath her top once more. I saw her pupils dilate as soon as my fingers touched her cooler flesh; her breathing became short sharp breaths as I trailed my fingers toward her naval then down to the waistband of her cut-offs.

"Oh my holy god!" She gasped and her fingers dug into my shoulders with a pain that felt good.

I chuckled as I removed my hand, a little smug that I had elicited such a response and I'd barely touched her.

"Now do you see?" I asked.

"I'm sure we can work around that." She said as she ran her hands either side of my face to push my hair back, but she left her hands there lingering. "All it takes is some desensitisation." She added as she brought her lips to mine.

The rush through my body this time was too much to bear as her arousal worked to increase mine. It had been wrong to entice that reaction from her for now my body was expecting more as she moved against me so proactively, her tongue brushing mine as I became lost for a moment.

She pulled her lips from mine and pressed them against my cheek instead and I used this moment to draw a deep breath, to try and rouse myself from this state. But it was not easy with Essie so persistent, I needed her help in this or I would become prey to my desires.

"Do you really think it's that easy?" I managed to murmur with my lips against her cheek before I was kissing her again.

"Try me." She whispered in a breathless voice that had I not already been aroused it would have worked to getting me into that state.

She kissed me below the ear and moved in my lap, surely she could tell? Surely she understood? Did she not notice?

She would not listen to my words so I would have to demonstrate instead. I pushed gently against her lower back, pulling her pelvis into mine. She gasped and sat up looking shocked. She frowned for a moment as she wet her lips and pushed back her hair.

"Perhaps we should give it a rest for now." She said finally although she sounded sad to utter these words.

"I think it would be best." I replied, my tone as equally subdued.

She drew in a deep breath before she climbed off me, but as she went to stand I knew that I was not ready to go back yet. I tugged at her hand so that she sat down in front of me and I drew her back until she lay with her back against me.

"Can we not bask in the glory of each other's presence for a while?" I asked as I placed my arms around her.

"Of course." She said as she settled into this position and it was nice to feel her against me in a way that wasn't too provocative. "Provided you can promise to behave yourself."

"I think I can manage." I said with a laugh since I had been behaving myself.

Essie joined me in laughing before we fell into a comfortable silence and she watched the clouds roll by while I watched her. The rise and fall of her chest as she breathed, the breeze moving her hair and how every now and then she'd move her hand over my arm as if she didn't even notice.

"Do you know what would be good now?" She asked in a sleepy voice after a while.

"What?" I asked as I brushed my hand over her soft bronze hair.

"Marlin's power." She murmured.

"Why?"

"Because then I could part the clouds and we could see each other's diamond skin." She said, and then endeavoured to do this.

"That would be a treat." I observed.

"Well if you ask me nicely I might just do it." Marlin said as she ghosted on to the ledge. "Sorry I didn't realise you were still up here." She added as she let a dazed looking Will down gently from her back.

Essie sat up with a start as if she'd been electrocuted. I quickly refastened the buttons of my shirt, although Marlin noticed as she sat down and I knew we would have a discussion later. Sometimes Marlin would treat me as a child, thinking I had no experience in these matters. She often forgot I was centuries older than her.

"This looks cosy." She observed.

"Does it?" Essie replied with a trace of anger in her voice.

"So I guess it is true what Layla said about you being sweethearts, or is there more to it?"

"We'll talk of this later." I said sternly and I cast a glance at Will.

Not only did Marlin know that I was Essie's imprint but Will knew nothing of the Quileutes.

"Of course." Marlin said as she tugged on Will's pant's leg and the boy slumped down next to her.

I took Essie's hand as I looked to Marlin, cursing her for intruding on our moment. Never mind the fact that there were certain scents in the air that should not be. Marlin's glance told me that we would most definitely have a talk later, and I was determined that I would discuss Will with her more thoroughly too.

I have no idea the conversation that passed between Essie and Will, but she pulled me to my feet and I got the gist that we were to leave.

"Yes my love." I said as I retrieved our belongings. "Shall we?" I asked as I held out my hand, which Essie took and we began to walk away.

"B-but it'll t-take you forever to get back like that." Will murmured.

I cursed the boy for being so observant, in a sense it was a good job Marlin had come clean to him for I'm sure he would have worked out our secret on his own and who knows what impression he would have formed in that case?

"You're right." Essie said with brittle cheer. "I do want to be home quickly." Suddenly she was up on my back and I had her legs in my hands and she shouted. "Hi ho silver away."

I chuckled and began to run, resisting the urge to hum the 'William Tell Overture' as I ghosted down the side of the mountain with my giggling girl on my back. Once in the valley and clear of the mountain Essie tapped my shoulder and I stopped.

She climbed off my back and I asked, "What was that in aid of?" as I turned to her.

"I'm not sure if I can tell Will everything yet and I didn't want to get into all those awkward conversation gaps where I can't tell him anything. I'm gonna suggest to his aunt to tell him the story of Taha-Aki and how he turned into a wolf and the story of the Cold Ones. I'm hoping that he can work out that it's all true."

So my Wolf Girl did have a plan, and as always she wished to include her friends, she hated to see anybody left out. I stated this as I cupped her cheek with my hand. Then she went on to explain a perfect scenario where all her true friends were included in a day at the lake, be they wolf, vampire or human. How better it would have been had we not been confined to a mortal pace for the benefit of keeping young William in the dark. I added my two-penneth of all those times we had to watch what we said in front of the mortals. Of this we were in agreement.

"Where do you wish to go?" I asked after a moment's silence.

"I really should be getting home. I need to train half my Pack to let go of their human side and listen to the wolf when out patrolling. Besides, I've got to talk to Harry at some point and I know that's gonna be heated…" She trailed off.

I could think of no words of comfort in this matter or words of advice so I settled instead on embracing her. Sometimes a hug was more comforting then words. I held her for a long while before I kissed her and pulled away.

"I will escort you to the border." I promised, as this would allow me more time with her.

We ghosted through the trees toward the border in silence. No sooner had we reached it than I felt the severity of the separation once more. Obviously Miss Esther felt it too for she wrapped me in a tight embrace and we kissed as if our very lives depended upon it. Although it was I who had to break away, very reluctantly, for fear that we would remain here for eternity.

"We have forever. Your Pack needs you now." I pointed out.

She nodded her head and gave me a quick chaste kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She promised.

"I count the seconds." I informed her, before I gave her a brief peck on the cheek.

We broke apart slowly and it was only because she stepped beyond the border that I had to let her go.

"Bye." She whispered and ghosted away quickly.

I stood at the border watching the spot where she had disappeared. I was contemplating all those lonely hours away from my Essie again, would I spend them as I had the night previous? I hoped that I could settle my mind this time, but I found it hard to leave the border.

The bushes rustled and I looked toward them and felt elated at the flash of russet fur, but as the wolf emerged into the light it was clear that it wasn't Essie. This wolf was slightly bigger, there was more of a mescaline set to his face and he didn't have the white collar and throat that Essie did. He walked right up to me and glared down over his muzzle.

"Jacob I presume." I said calmly, looking up into his eyes, determined not to feel belittled by this boy.

He snorted then retreated into the bushes.

I waited a moment unsure what to do, but then I heard that rushing of air. There was another brief moment then Jacob the man appeared in a pair of cut-off trousers and nothing else.

"I think we need to talk." He said flatly.

"I believe we do." I said as I measured the consequences of calling him 'Dad'.

"So Essie imprinted on you. I could get mad about that, but what's the point? Not like she can take it back. Doesn't mean I'm gonna welcome you with open arms either. You're a leech and for the most part Essie's human. So you be careful with her or I don't know what I'll do?"

"Careful in what way?" I demanded, although I had a good idea to what he alluded.

"You didn't see Bella, I did." He said gruffly. "She died giving birth to Renesmee and I don't want to see my daughter go through that. Not when there isn't a safety net."

"Safety net?"

"As much as it pains me to admit, I was glad that Edward could save Bella, even if he did turn her into a leech, she survived. Essie hasn't got that choice." Jacob said firmly.

"How can you be sure?" I asked.

"Are you willing to risk it?" He demanded.

I shook my head.

"But fear not, we have not engaged in intercourse and since you have dictated that this should not take place we have decided not to. I will be firm on this matter for I would never wish to harm Essie. Never." I declared.

"Yeah, well my daughter is kinda on the impulsive side and also has a way of talking people around to her point of view. Do you think you can resist?"

I gave him an incredulous look.

"Jacob, I am Two thousand and seven hundred years old. I can keep a lid on my desires." I stated a little peevishly.

I had never admitted my true age to Jacob, and his eyes widened slightly as I spoke the number, but he covered it well before he said, "Yeah, but being an imprint is different. You can't get rid of the pull or the desire. When you're caught up in the moment you lose your mind and none of the rest matters."

"I think I can…" I trailed off and clutched at my head as I suddenly had the impression of falling and pain blossomed in the back of my head. I could hear the deep bass growl as my vision swam between that of the sky with a banking above and Jacob standing in front of me.

"Are you ok?" Jacob asked.

"It's Essie!" I gasped as the vision moved as if she were getting to her feet and she turned to face a snarling wolf. "She's in trouble."

"What are you talking about?"

"He's attacking her." I yelled as I felt fire like anger and pain rip through my veins. "We have to save her." I declared as I went to cross the border.

"I don't think so." Jacob said, putting his hands up to stop me and had it not been for the pain of tearing flesh and sinew that ripped through my left shoulder I would have pushed past him, treaty be damned!

"She needs us." I growled as the pain twisted through me.

The howl of a wolf reached us and Jacob's head snapped up quickly.

"That's Essie!" He declared.

"Yes. He's going to kill her." I gasped as I tried to push her mind away so that I could think.

"Who?"

"Timmy." I said as the name bubbled to the surface of my mind. "He's killing her." I cried in despair as I felt that pain repeated in my shoulder.

Jacob took a look at me then he nodded his head.

"Come on." He said motioning me over the border.

I didn't wait for further invitation; I crossed the border and caught Essie's scent immediately. I followed it, flying through the trees and I was only slightly aware of Jacob running with me now in his wolf form.

I reached the banking and leapt the sixty feet easily; Essie lay bloodied and shivering in the water. The human girl about to be torn apart by a monstrous wolf. I felt the snarl rip from my chest as I ploughed into the side of the monster that had hurt my love and I tackled him to the ground. In the heat of my fury I was about to rip him apart, but then Jacob was there growling at the mottled brown wolf.

I lost all interest in him when I heard Essie whimper. She needed me and what good would it do if I killed him and she died because I gave into my anger. I would tend to Essie first and then I would exact my vengeance.

I picked up the blanket where I'd dropped it in my haste to tackle the beast and I draped it around Essie's shoulders, although I was careful to try and bind her left arm to her body. There was very nearly a hole where her shoulder should be, and even though there was some sign of heeling, it was deep and I felt my stomach roll with true nausea. Something I had not felt in all my immortal years.

Timmy was lucky that I had Essie to tend to or I would be killing him now. Slowly.

Essie was unresponsive as I secured the blanket around her for there was nothing else to spare her modesty and I knew she would not wish others to see her naked. She looked up at me however when I took her right hand and she frowned at me through her mask of dirt and blood.

_Tobias? You're not supposed to be here!_ She said into my head, but her mind voice sounded weak.

"You're father asked me." I murmured as I checked her for other injuries.

"Tobias!" She gasped and clutched at my hand and I got the full force of her hunger.

I stopped breathing as venom filled my mouth in anticipation of the wolves that suddenly smelt delicious to me.

"As soon as." I promised and I lifted her into my arms.

As I turned I noticed that there were more wolves here now, some were guarding Timmy while others were fussing around me. Caught in the problem that I was a vampire yet I was the only one with hands right now to tend to her. It was a good job I was here because I was the only one who could safely transport her to a separate part of the forest where she could hunt far from the scent of Quileute.

"Jacob, she has lost a lot of blood." The russet wolf looked at me, "I will take Essie to feed then I will take her to the House where Marlin can tend to her wounds. I will meet you and your wife there."

The wolf nodded his head so without waiting for further confirmation I ran back toward the border. I ran for a long while and as soon as Essie stopped projecting her hunger into my head I began to breathe again. Once we were well past the Quileute border and far into my own territory I attempted to place Essie on her feet for it would be better if she could hunt herself. She could not stand however, which meant I would have to leave her to find something for her to feed upon.

I let out a cry of despair as I lowered her safely to the ground and I almost cursed myself when pain crossed her face. To think that one of the 'protectors' had done this to my Essie, he would pay.

"I hate to leave you my love but I can not hunt with you in my arms." I informed her, before kissing her on the forehead.

She nodded, and then closed her eyes as the pain flashed across her face again. A quick peek at her shoulder informed me that the wound had stopped healing and she was anaemic. This time her pallor had nothing to do with her vampiric nature. She needed blood fast.

I had to be quick for I did not wish to leave her unattended for long. I located the deer and I grabbed its legs and swung it struggling around my shoulders, I could not bite for fear of spreading my venom within it and who knew what that would do to my Essie?

I raced back to find her very still and with her eyes closed. I felt a moment of panic as I placed the deer next to her, but then her eyes snapped open and they were gold. She rose in a fluid motion to place her good arm around the deer and hold herself in place as she fed.

The deer's heart stopped and she sat back licking the last traces of blood from her lips and I watched her anxiously as the colour returned to her skin and her eyes became brown. Then she threw off the blanket and she exploded into the wolf, only her front leg was lame and she held it off the ground as she began to tear the carcass apart.

She was acting out of instinct now and I felt worried that she would perceive me as a threat. There was no way I could stop her from hurting me without hurting her in the process. Yet she needed me and I stayed glued to the spot watching anxiously as she reduced the deer to practically nothing.

Essie's fur seemed to ripple and then she was once more herself, crouched on the ground as she shivered. As I placed the blanket around her once more I was relieved to see that her shoulder was starting to heal again, although it was far from fine. She was crying in little gasps so I drew her into my arms and cradled her against my chest where she cried wholeheartedly. I held her until her sobs subsided to sniffles and then they too subsided into ragged breathing.

"He really wanted to kill me." She whispered.

"I should never have left you go." I replied as I realised how stupid I was to allow her to go off without me. I should have known at least one of them would have found fault and attempted retaliation of some kind.

She gasped at my words and looked up at me as she placed her right hand against my cheek. Her skin was super heated as her body healed and it almost seared my skin.

"Nobody could have predicted this. Timmy's a jerk and I hope he gets exiled. I don't want you to think of him, just think of me." She whispered and kissed me.

It was wrong to kiss her while her life hung in the balance, but I was relieved that she was if not fine then better than she had been. As I drifted my hand gently over her side she gave a hiss of pain and it was enough to recall me to my duty.

"Marlin should take a look at you." I declared before I run her to the House.

I ran faster then I ever had before to get her the medical help she required as she drifted on the edge of consciousness. Jacob and Renesmee were already at the House when we arrived and Marlin was already gathering supplies. It was without thinking that I walked straight past Essie's parents and carried her up to our room.

I threw back the covers and placed her on the bed, Marlin was already there with her supplies. I stepped aside enough to allow her room to work. She made we look away as she gave Essie a quick wash over before she inspected the wounds.

Marlin decided that since Essie appeared to be healing without much help it would be better to allow her to sleep and recuperate, then Marlin would dress the wound when she awoke. I did not argue for Marlin new more about healing than I did. Marlin tucked the quilt around Essie so that it didn't cover the wound, then she set about to disinfect.

"Thank you." Renesmee said and I felt her warm hand touch mine.

"I could not allow her to die." I said simply.

"I know." Renesmee said with a smile and she patted my hand before she went to take the chair next to her daughter's bed.

Once Marlin moved away I took the spot on Essie's left and I took her fingers gently so that I wouldn't hurt her shoulder. Jacob took up position behind his wife, and then there was just a case of waiting as we watched her wound heal.

It was an anxious time and I despaired as the healing slowed down, but that was when Essie opened her eyes.

"Finally." Renesmee said in relief.

There was a moment where Essie ascertained that she had only been gone a couple of hours and then she told us what happened. I had to keep my face calm while I seethed with anger, willing to risk the treaty to tear that Timmy apart. Jacob informed her that Timmy was awaiting trial.

"Stupid asshole." She murmured, but then she gasped. "He just kept biting me in that exact same place."

"It'll heal." I whispered as I placed my lips against the flesh of her arm, I was too relieved that she was lucid to worry about the growl I earned from Jacob. "If not, at least you'll have a bad-ass scar." I added in the hope of lightening the mood.

"I really could go join a biker gang then and show off my war wounds." She murmured giddily.

I felt Essie in my mind as her parents laughed, and from the brief flash of worry that crossed her face I knew she was assessing her wounds through my eyes. She tried to lift her hand, but her shoulder hadn't healed enough for that yet.

"Well Timmy better hope my arm heals by the morning or we're gonna have a re-match, and this time I won't try to hold back." She grouched.

"Hold back?" Jacob demanded while I felt like uttering the same question.

"Jeesh Dad! Did you think he could have got me like this if I hadn't gone easy on him? I was trying not to kill him, otherwise I would have had him in the very first moment I was wolf."

I felt shocked, that maniac had been out for her blood and she'd been unwilling to kill him in order to save herself? That elicited a mixture of pride that someone could hold onto their core value in such a way while at the same time I cursed her for not doing her damndest to protect herself.

"He really wanted to kill you?" Nessie gasped.

"Yep. And I didn't even have to read his mind to know that." Esther replied darkly.

"Oh, my baby!" Nessie gasped as she stroked her daughter's face. "My poor little lamb."

"Mom, I'm ok." Essie insisted. "Timmy's just a loser who needs to get laid. Maybe then he'll stop obsessing about the rest of us." She added brightly.

"Esther Marie Black!" Renesmee snapped. "You nearly died today. This is no joking matter."

"Yeah Mom, _I_ nearly died. I'll joke about it if I want. Because the alternative is black despair and I'd rather not go for that right now if you don't mind."

"Esther!"

"Mom!" Essie exclaimed in the exact same tone as her mother, but then she sighed before saying. "Mom I know this is scary, but I'll heal. It's not like he was a vampire so his bite's not infectious. You watch, in a couple of hours I'll be up running around the Res again."

Nessie was unconvinced.

"Look. It's not even as bad as it was when I woke up. See." Essie said before she poked at the wound and the pain that flashed across her face made the venom in me boil. I wanted nothing more in that moment than to track Timmy down and tear him apart.

"You two out." Marlin commanded, her voice saving me from my murderous thoughts and I realised that she was referring to Jake and I.

I left the room with Jake, and Marlin closed the door behind us.

We waited on the stairs in silence. I did not wish to leave my love unattended and I knew Jake would not leave me here unguarded. So we remained on the stairs in glaring silence. We waited for a long while until Marlin left the room, squeezing past us on the stairs.

I wasted no time in entering the room at this point with Jake close on my heels.

"Look." Essie called cheerfully. "It's all gone." She added, pointing to the bandages just visible beneath her pyjama top.

I felt shocked at her candour and it must have shown on my face for she rolled her eyes at me before thinking, _Jeesh! Some people have no sense of humour._

"I thought I'd lost you today so please forgive me if my laughter is not forthcoming." I replied, feeling the need to clarify.

"Did I project again?" She asked, looking a little embarrassed.

I nodded for there was no sense in denying it.

"Great. Now my injuries affecting my special abilities!" She observed with a smile. "No use dwelling on it. So what's gonna happen with Timmy now?"

"That depends on a few things, but mainly the grievance you feel over this. We're gonna meet tomorrow night to discuss this, hopefully you'll be healed by then so you can come too." Jacob answered.

"I'm coming even if I'm not fully healed. I deserve to have my say." Essie declared, and I felt instantly worried about her being anywhere near that psychopath even with the pack there for protection.

"Of course you do." Jacob said.

Esther nodded before we all fell into silence.

"You know, I had so many plans this evening and now Timmy's gone and spoiled it all." Esther observed, breaking the silence with her musings.

"What plans?" Jacob asked.

"Well, I was gonna take my pack for a run, get the Twins used to their wolfy side and embrace the new instincts that come with it and then I was gonna suggest to Miss Pikehunter that she tell Will all our legends." Essie replied.

"Why?"

Essie proceeded to tell her father of her plan to enlighten Will, albeit a little sheepishly. Jacob merely sighed and told her to reveal everything to Will for it would save time in the long run. It was clear in that moment that he was well aware of Essie's ability to by-pass rules and therefore there was no merit in stopping this one. His one amendment was that Essie should try and avoid 'freaking Will out' when she made the revelation, although I felt as sure as Essie sounded when she declared that Will would receive the news without any reservations.

Essie decided that she would inform Will the next day then said, "It'll be good to finally have him know and not have to keep watching what we say about him. Don't you think?"

The question was directed at me and I replied, "Yes" before taking her good hand and giving it a kiss.

Marlin returned at that point with food and Essie perked up as Marlin placed the tray across her lap. Essie picked up the steak knife but frowned before putting it back down. Then she gave a small laugh before she picked the steak up in one hand and bit into it. A look of delight crossed her face as she tore at the meat with her teeth and the juices ran down her chin. I felt transfixed, the steak was very rare and I suppose it did not repulse Essie's pallet as it may have done a plain human.

I couldn't help but feel my desire grow, then I felt disgusted with myself. How could I entertain such feelings with Essie on her sickbed and her parents in the room?

I tried not to watch Essie eat anymore of her food, even the harmless vegetables. It was only when she declared that she was ready for sleep that I returned my attention to her. What I wouldn't give to climb into bed with her this night and hold her while she slept, but Renesmee and Jacob made it abundantly clear that I was to leave the sanctuary of their daughter when they were not present to supervise.

I kissed my Essie on the forehead and left ahead of her parents, knowing full well they would be watching me like a hawk for the rest of the night.

I allowed my hearing to drift up to my room and I listened until Essie was breathing steadily, caught up in sleep. Once I was sure she was safe I was able to return my attention to the others in the room.

"Should she really go to school tomorrow?" Masen asked.

"You know Essie." Renesmee said softly, "She's a fighter and she won't let this stop her. She'll be in school just to prove that she's not damaged." She added before she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Are you tired? You are more than welcome to sleep here." I offered.

Renesmee shook her head, "No, I want my own bed. Now that I know Essie is safe for tonight I can rest. Come on Jake."

"What? We're leaving her here?" Jacob exclaimed.

"She's as safe here as down on the Res." Nessie pointed out. "Probably safer with that lunatic still down there."

"But…" And Jacob's eyes trailed to me.

"Jake, I just want to go to sleep. I don't think Tobias will jump her bones, or whatever else you think he is going to do. Now let's just go home." Renesmee commanded.

"Ok." Jacob agreed reluctantly.

"One moment." I gasped as something occurred to me. "Essie has not her school books. She will require them if she is to return to school tomorrow."

Jacob looked at me for a moment.

"Meet me at the border at five. I'll bring her bag to you." He instructed.

Masen gasped suddenly.

"Tell you what Jake. I'll come meet you. I could do with the run anyway." He said casually, but I caught Renesmee's innocent look.

Jacob gave Masen a suspicious look, however I found it hard to note as I felt a growing sense of unease.

"Jake." Renesmee snapped. "Masen will meet you. Now let's go."

Renesmee sounded desperate and Jake seemed to note his wife's state of mind.

"Goodnight all." Renesmee said pointedly.

"Goodnight." We all wished in various forms before Renesmee pulled Jacob from the house.

I felt pressure on me, and a sense of foreboding seemed to descend. I could taste paranoia, there was someone who wished to do me harm.

"Go to her now." Masen said.

I looked at him in shock.

"It's you she wants, go to her. Nessie wants you to do this because she'd rather have you protect her daughter than have her suffer." He explained.

That was all the encouragement I needed before I ghosting up the stairs and stepping into our room.

I almost had a fright as I saw Essie thrashing about, the covers tangling around her limbs.

I untangled her but she was still thrashing about. I placed my hands to her face and had a sense of running, but from what I couldn't quite fathom, the images in her dream moved too quickly for me to follow.

"Essie." I called; throwing all my will into it in the hope that she would hear me in the depth of her dream.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open and they focused on my own eyes. I felt relieved, but I had to be sure.

"Essie?" I prompted anxiously.

She threw herself into my arms and began to sob. I didn't know what to do; I wasn't the one who comforted, that was Marlin. But then something stole over me, perhaps it was instinct long dead, but I found myself stroking Essie's back and hair as I rocked her back and forth. I tried to think comforting thoughts to her in the hope that she would hear me.

_Everyone wants to kill me._ The voice was so soft that I thought it was one of my own errant thoughts, but then I realised that it was Essie's voice in my mind.

"No they don't." I said firmly, speaking the words aloud, all the better to get my point across.

"Yes they do. The Volturi, Holly, Brad, Olivia and now Timmy…" Her voice broke as she named all those who sought to harm her.

I felt my venom boil as I considered all those who wished to harm my wolf girl. I would like nothing more than to harm them, remove the danger they posed to my beloved. But it was not words of vengeance my Essie desired now, but reassurance.

"That's not everyone." I murmured, hoping it was what she desired to hear.

"It seems like everyone." She said, speaking into my shoulder.

"But it's not. Those who love you and would protect you outnumber them greatly. Do you think we would let them kill you?" I asked, holding her from me so that I could look into her eyes.

"Timmy came so close today." She said, her face crumpled with despair.

"But we were in time thankfully. They will never get you Essie for I will stand in their way." I said, unable to keep my passion from colouring my voice, I had nearly lost her today. I hadn't, but I realised how fragile my wolf girl was, her protection was my priority from now on.

"I don't want that. I face them alone or we face them together, but I won't have you face them for me. Promise me, together or not at all." She said, clinging at me in a desperate fashion.

"We will face them together." I promised and I kissed her forehead as I realised that my statement was entirely true, however there was still something inside of me that fretted over my wolf girl being in danger and I had to tell her. "Although I find it hard to agree after seeing how fragile you are today."

"That's only cause he got the jump on me. If it had been a fair fight I would have taken him out like that." She said and snapped the fingers of her left hand.

"Hey, my shoulder healed." She declared with a smile that would have stopped my heart if it were still beating.

I yearned to take her once more, but that would be wrong of me. My Essie needed her sleep in order to recover fully by morning and that was why I found myself saying, "Yes, but it is only two in the morning, we have many hours before school begins, I suggest you try to sleep again this night."

Essie nodded before she left my arms to lie back against the pillows. I looked down at her, her bronze hair spread around, looking dark against the pale gold material. I had never much liked the colour, yet it seemed to surround my love with an aura. I felt something stir within me and I knew I could not stay here without acting upon it.

"I should leave you to sleep." I said.

"Yeah. I plan to sleep, but we face them together." She said firmly and her hand clamped on mine.

It took me but a moment to decide, I realised that my beloved needed me and so I nodded my head and lay beside her. Essie placed her head against my chest as her wonderfully warm body curled around me. She drifted to sleep and I ran my fingers through her hair as she slept against me.

Now I know it may sound boring to you mere humans to think of being awake for four hours while someone sleeps against you, but for a vampire cradling his true mate it is the most intense experience of his life. I watched her all night, the play of emotions across her face, the difference in her breathing as she went from one state of sleeping to another. It was a treat to receive an education in Essie.

I watched her until she opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"Good morning my Essie." I whispered, and kissed her cheek.

"Morning my Tobias." She replied and I felt my heart soar at hearing her call me this, but then I heard Marlin near the stairs to my room.

"I must go change for school." I said, rising from the bed and flitting from the room.

I was in no fit state to discuss my interest in Essie this morning, especially with Marlin, so avoiding her was paramount. I was down the stairs and across the landing before Marlin recognised my passage. I used this newfound concealment to my advantage as I prepared for school.

**

* * *

Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


End file.
